翻译Miss You
by sleepyxin
Summary: Harry嫁給了Draco並有了一個孩子。DM/HP和SS/SB的配對。Chinese version of pokari's Miss You。
1. Chapter 1 Harry's pov

Miss You

Author: Pokari, R for mpreg.

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry was married to Draco and they had a son.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: a little angst, slightly AU.

翻譯：淺眠，月蒼華等。

PS：Harry's POV和Draco's POV由月蒼華翻譯。

Chapter One

Harry's POV

Harry看了看周圍，然後皺皺鼻子。今晚他們又開了一個party。不，是Draco的party，就像昨天和前天晚上的那樣。

他坐在客廳中他的椅子上，觀察他們的客人，判斷那些女巫會在她們的長袍上花上多少錢，使它們在Malfoy的面前看上去很像樣。而男巫們則會站在Draco和Lucius周圍不停的點頭，假裝同意或者理解他們所說的內容。

在他觀察那些通過呼嚕粉來到這的客人時，他沒有動過他的香檳。但他們不必要去擔心客人們會把壁爐擠滿。不能讓那些昂貴並且嶄新的長袍被弄髒，Harry有些險惡的想著。

將玻璃杯移向嘴唇，Harry詢問自己爲什麽他會在這裏。他記得畢業前的那天晚上，Draco向他求婚，然後他拒絕了，因太過震驚而沒能咒罵那個Slytherin。

然而在他拒絕之後的那個星期，Arthur Weasley被解雇，懷疑從魔法部拿取來路不明的錢財，而Percy Weasley則被認爲是其同夥，因此他同樣被魔法部抛棄了。

下一個星期，Bill Weasley和Charlie Weasley丟掉了他們的職位並被安排到一個有很少薪水的不重要的位置。Ron則是很難找到一份工作，而麻瓜出身的巫師們則出于戰略的角度團結在了一起（Muggle-borns were banded from the strategic jobs,我不知如何翻譯）。

有些諷刺的笑笑，Harry看向Draco，發現總是有一個女巫挽著他的手，試圖吸引他的一些注意力，來展露她那令人欽佩的低胸長袍。

Harry搖搖頭，他無法理解爲什麽Draco想要和他結婚。但是他知道自己的理由。他不希望看到他的教父和他最喜歡的老師陷入困境。

他仍然記得他來到Malfoy莊園的時候，他只帶著他的魔杖和從父母那得來的東西。Draco什麽都沒說，只是帶他來到他的房間。而3天後他們結了婚。

Harry從那之後就再沒有寫信給他的朋友或是教父了，他知道Draco會看他寫的和他受到的信，而如他所希望的那樣，他也從來沒有收到過他們的信。但是他從報紙上了解到，Weasley的厄運被當作一個誤會，重新回到了魔法部。

Harry不知道Draco是如何做到這種事的，但他明白的是，事情已經回到他拒絕求婚那晚之前的正常軌道了。

他知道Draco將會禁止他離開房子一步的，因此開始的幾個月中Harry一直在屋子裏度過。然而當一天Narcissa帶他出去，買衣服來填充他的衣櫃時，他很震驚。盡管只是這樣。

Harry就這樣過著平靜的日子，參加著永不休止的聚會。如此的空虛，但依舊需要。一遍又一遍重複同樣的事情，使Harry終于到了忍耐的極限。當他決定離開這裏的時候，他已經結婚將近一年。

他要去一個沒有人認識他的地方，一個Draco無法找到他，把他帶回來的地方。他幾乎成功了。幾乎。

他收拾好了他的東西，當他第一次來到這裏的時候他只帶了很少的一點。但是Draco發現了。他現在仍然記得他們之間第一次爆發如此大的爭吵。然後……

"媽咪，"一個小小的聲音將Harry帶回現實，"媽咪？"

小小的腳步逐漸跑近的聲音在突然安靜下來的房間裏顯得尤爲響亮。一個小小的身體撲向Harry。"媽咪"

Harry低頭看向這個微笑著的小臉，"你又找到我了。"Harry總是會坐在同一個地方，每個晚上，每場聚會。

"我睡不著，媽咪。我想你。"（啊啊啊，小Larry你怎麽能如此可愛）Harry順從的低頭親了親他兒子的臉頰。"很想。"Harry親親他的鼻子。"我穿了我的拖鞋。"Larry驕傲的告訴他的媽媽。

Harry看著那張同Draco如此相像的小臉。Lawrence Malfoy。他和Draco的兒子。

"你應該在床上，Larry。"Harry有些好笑于他留下來的理由。

"可是我不困，媽咪。"Harry讓他的兒子爬上他的膝蓋。他放下玻璃杯去擁抱Larry。他曾經試圖去教他叫他爹地或者爸爸，但是Larry仍舊不停的喊他媽咪。並且很自然的叫Draco爹地，或者是父親。

"Ah，Lawrence，你又起來了？"Narcissa對他微笑，"我想你。"于是Larry順從的走向她親吻她的面頰。

"你想要一些蛋糕嗎？"Larry看看Harry，並在Harry點頭同意之後接受了它。

"謝謝你，奶奶。"微笑著，Larry回到Harry的身邊。

Harry因兒子快樂的面孔而微笑。他們總是會有蛋糕留下--當然那些女巫們並不願浪費她們的瘦身藥水。

他意識到周圍看著他和Larry的目光，而Harry一直都學著去忽略它們。

當Larry把一個盛有蛋糕的勺子送向他的嘴邊時，他張開嘴。

在那個決定性的夜晚他幾乎就要走了，但是在他與Draco的爭吵之後，他失去活力並昏了過去。當他醒來時，他發現自己已經換上睡衣，而Draco就睡在他的身邊。然後在第二天的早晨，他被告知他懷了孕，並且如果他離開他，Draco將會奪走他對孩子的監護權，而Harry則永遠無法再見到孩子或聽到關于他們孩子的任何消息。

緊緊的抱住Larry，Harry不得不承認他做了一次正確的決定--留下來，並且使他的兒子親近他。Larry是他的生命。

自從他發現他要成爲父親的那個晚上之後，Draco開始改變了。他變得更疏遠，更成熟。在他懷孕期間他仔細的照顧他。而且在Larry一歲之前他沒有再舉辦過任何聚會。

擦拭著兒子的臉頰，Harry必須承認這樁婚姻並不是一場完全的災難。不是在床上，無論如何。Draco是一個很令人滿意的情人。第一次做愛的時候Harry很猶豫，但是Draco從來沒有傷害過他。甚至在他生氣的時候也是同樣。

Harry高興的衝兒子心滿意足的樣子微笑。他總是喜歡在聚會的時候醒來然後吃一些蛋糕。

"爹地在哪？"Larry在吃完蛋糕的時候四處張望。

Harry擡起頭，注意到Draco沒有在他常在的位置。

"我不知道，也許他有一些生意需要照料。我向你說過這個，記得嗎？"Harry輕輕的抱著他的兒子。這個動作對他的安撫更甚于對他的兒子。擁抱他圓圓的兒子總是能夠起到安撫的作用。他是他曾經，僅僅一次的，正確抉擇的證明。

"我想爹地。"Larry輕聲的說。

"我知道，親愛的。"Harry低頭親吻兒子的頭發。

"你也想爹地嗎？"

Harry看著兒子大大的眼睛，知道什麽答案是他的兒子希望聽到的。

"是的，Larry，我也想爹地。"

"但是我更想他。"Larry如此決定。Harry點點頭，同意兒子的說法，他沒有注意到

一個人的身影在小心翼翼的悄悄移近但又猶豫的遠離了一些。

在他的內心深處Harry了解他剛剛告訴了兒子真相。他很想Draco。距離上次Draco碰他到現在就像已經過了好幾年一樣，雖然他們從未分床睡過。

"媽咪？"

"嗯？"

"給我講故事。"

"什麽故事？"

"孤獨的金色飛賊。"

"我昨天剛剛給你講完。"

"可是我想再聽一遍。"

"好吧。"Harry歎口氣，把頭放在兒子的頭上，把他拉的更近一些，"但之後你要

喝掉牛奶然後回到床上去。"

"我保證。"

慢慢的，Harry低沈的聲音開始爲他的兒子講述孤獨的金色飛賊的故事。金色飛賊可以飛的很快很快並且爲自己的速度驕傲，因而沒有人能夠抓到它。但是漸漸的，他感到孤單寂寞。隨著時間的流逝，他一天比一天孤獨。

"可是爹地能夠抓到它。"Larry明亮的笑著。

"是的，爹地能夠抓到它。"Harry接著微笑。他能夠感覺到他的兒子非常崇敬他的父親。

"然後金色飛賊就不會再寂寞了。"Larry嚴肅的點點頭。

"是的，然後故事就結束了。"Harry擁抱兒子，忽略身旁那些假笑的臉。

"可是……"Larry想要延長他的上床時間。

"現在，"Harry叫來一杯熱牛奶，"這個可以讓你睡的更好。"

"是的，媽咪。"

Larry喝完牛奶後，Harry抱起他，帶他走向Narcissa去說晚安。

"我也想向爹地說晚安。"Larry有些困倦的告訴他。

Harry四下張望一番但並沒有發現Draco，"爹地不在這裏。如果你現在睡覺的刷，你明天可以和他說早安。"

幾秒鍾之後Larry同意了，"我能和你一起睡嗎，媽咪？"

"是的，你可以。"Harry微笑著。

他慢慢的走向他的房間，讓Larry的頭靠在他的肩膀上。看起來晚上的冒險對于他來說有些太累了。Harry隊自己微笑。他喜歡摟抱他的兒子。

當他感到一只手圍上他的腰時，Harry幾乎要尖叫了。

"停下來，Draco會……"Harry扭過來看到Draco冰冷的眼睛。

"我會殺了他？"他提供幫助的建議著，"你認爲我是誰，Harry?"他甜蜜的問。

"Dave。"Harry安靜的回答

Draco詛咒他的堂兄，"我告訴他做你的保鏢而不是你的秘密情人。"他低聲的和Harry說，"他經常和你調情嗎？"

"我告訴過你我不需要保鏢。"Harry順著他的眼角快速的看向他的丈夫。"我能夠照顧自己。"這就是另一個他不經常離開這個地方的原因。他不需要面對Draco的憤怒和嫉妒。他真的對他所擁有的東西具有太大的占有欲了。

"我知道但是……"無論Draco打算說什麽，當在Harry懷中的男孩開始扭動身體的時候，他全部都忘記了。

"爹地，"Larry高興的尖叫。

"Hello，Larry。難道你現在不是應該在睡覺嗎？"

"我想你，爹地。"Larry撅嘴。

輕聲的笑笑，Draco低頭親吻他的兒子。

"你想讓我來抱你嗎？"

"是的。"

Draco沒有更多的碰觸Harry而把Larry接過來。即使Harry明白Larry很想Draco，但他仍舊對于Larry如此簡單的離開他而不能自已的感覺到傷害。

"媽咪也想爹地了。"Larry自覺的告訴他的爹地。

"真的？"Harry的身體僵硬起來，他認爲Draco只是會忽略它。他不會幻想著Draco會親吻他，可是他不希望他的兒子的感情受到傷害。

在Draco把所有精力放在他兒子身上之前，他彎下身子給了Harry一個短暫的吻。

"媽咪說我可以和他一起睡。"

"他這麽說了？"

"是的，"Larry緊緊的看著他的爹地，好像Draco會反對一樣。

Draco假裝歎了口氣，"我給你買了金錢所能買到的最好的床，而你仍舊想要我的床。"

Larry咯咯的笑起來。

"晚會怎麽樣了？"當Draco在把Larry放到床上後依舊沒有離開時Harry如此問道。

"母親和父親可以對付他們，"他揚起一邊的眉毛向Harry挑戰（challenging，我不知道該怎麽翻）來改變他的想法，但是使他失望的，Harry僅僅聳了聳肩。

Harry進入浴室，十分鍾之後穿這他通常的衣服出來，他向床走去，躺在他通常的位置，輕輕的把他睡著的兒子放進去，然後假裝入睡。

他聽到Draco向浴室走去，然後在他回來的時候他並沒有就Harry再次用假裝睡覺來逃避他而說些什麽。

當他聽到Draco平穩的呼吸時，Harry的心跳恢複了正常，然後慢慢的他也進入了深深的睡眠當中。

Harry第二天早上醒來的時候在疑惑爲何他感到如此平和甯靜。他可以感覺到他兒子的頭正躺在他的胃上。對自己輕輕笑了笑，Harry小小的留意了一下要糾正他兒子不好的睡覺習慣。他輕柔的擡起兒子，把他的頭放到枕頭上去。

他仔細的研究這兒子睡著的小臉。他看起來是那麽的像睡在他旁邊的那個男人。

Larry毫無疑問是Draco的孩子。

Harry皺皺眉。他的兒子和丈夫在睡覺的時候占用了他們所能占的最大空間。無論他們的床有多大，他們總是能夠睡到離他非常的近的地方。

Harry輕輕的撫摸Draco的臉。他想念他的丈夫以及他們之間的性生活。當Draco睜開眼睛的時候他被抓個正好。

"你知道昨晚的宴會是關于什麽的嗎？"Draco問Harry。

"不，"Harry低聲說，他想把手拉回來可是Draco抓住了他的手腕。

"是關于你的朋友們。".

疑惑的，Harry停止他試圖把手抽出來的舉動。

"Weasley和Granger正在爲我工作，關于防禦（strategic，又是這個詞）和實驗。一個明智的決定，我現在意識到了。他們增加了我的贏利，而我不得不記得要給他們獎金。"

"你什麽？"Harry的臉色緩和下來，"謝謝你，我知道你做這些不是爲他們。"

"我不是，我只是想讓你高興。"

"我很高興，Draco，"Harry有些猶豫的把頭伸向Draco去親吻他。

當他聽到兒子的笑聲時他突然離開了。

"爹地想媽咪了，"Larry勝利的笑著。

"是的，"Draco點頭，"現在我也想你了，"他突然來到兒子身邊搔癢他。

"Ah，爹地，停下來，"Larry大笑著，"我也想你，媽咪救我。"

"OH，Larry，我同樣想你。"Harry微笑。

待續……


	2. Chapter 1 draco's pov

Draco'sPOV

Draco在同他的客人談話，但每次他的眼睛都會極爲頻繁的偷偷觀看Harry。他的Harry。

Harry每個晚上每個聚會都會確切的坐在相同的位置，他則會站在同樣的一個能夠讓Harry看到他的地方，反之亦然（多謝Ithilien大人）

今晚的宴會就像是之前所有其他的聚會一樣，面見同樣自詡不凡的人，發生同樣的對話。而當男巫們都在討論時下最新的商業項目時，女巫們卻都在試圖的靠近他。

她們甚至在他表現出毫無興趣之後依舊粘在他的身邊。他把他全部的熱情都給了Harry。

但Draco並不拒絕那些漂亮的，性感的女巫的親近。他要利用她們來激起Harry的嫉妒。

他知道這些宴會讓Harry感到厭煩--他總是坐在常坐的位子上，面無表情，對周圍的事物毫不關心。

然而讓Draco覺得高興的是，沒有人會試圖去吸引Harry的注意。

當他對著客人微笑時，他仍舊在關注著Harry。

他知道自己曾經曆了一系列的麻煩和困擾來把Harry帶到他想讓他在的地方，但他認爲這些都是值得的。

Draco是在畢業前的那個晚上向Harry求婚的，而如同他設想的那般，Harry甚至在他結束那短小的演講之前就斷然拒絕了他。這件事傷得他很深。甚至比他本人可以承認的更深。

可是他還是沒有讓自己放棄嘗試。

只是對適當的人說了一句適當的話，他輕易的讓Arthur Weasley被炒了魷魚。而之後另一句話則解決掉了Percy Weasley

他父親的影響幫助他實現了下一步計劃--讓其余的Weasley男孩們無法逃離丟掉工作的命運，而麻瓜出身的巫師們，她們全被排除在了高級職位的範圍之外。

Draco研究著Harry的沈默，完全無視身邊一個性感女巫低語著的露骨的提議。他唯一注意到的，就是這個女巫需要經濟上的支援來買一件合適的長裙蓋住她的身體。

他總是認爲大多數的人之所以對他友好完全是因爲他父親的財富。他有種感覺，這些人接近他僅僅是想要出名，因爲他是Malfoy家族的繼承人。他輕視那些人，那些巫師或者混血種們。

可Harry的著名卻是由于他嬰兒時期做過的事情。當他第一次見到他的瞬間，Draco感到了一股強烈的同情般的感情。他天真的認爲他和Harry應該成爲最好的朋友--他們不許要其他有名的人了。

現在他了解到當時是多麽的愚蠢。Harry是個親切而甜蜜（sweet）的人。每個人都會因爲他的那些美好的品質而希望成爲他的同伴，而他，Draco Malfoy，卻被提出了他的友情範圍。

在他們就讀于Hogwarts的時期，他們建立起某種緊張的關系。最初他認爲這是由于他討厭Harry，而Harry

也同樣討厭他。他告訴自己那不是愛。他不需要愛。他是一個擁有所有金錢所能買到的東西的人。

可是最後他還是接受了他迷上Harry的事實，而且那聽上去也不是很糟。

當Harry最終接受了他結婚的要求時，他感到十分寬慰。他不知道Harry的原因，當然，他也不需要知道。

Harry是他的。這才是最重要的事情。

Draco總是在擔心Harry早晚有一天會離開他。他覺得Harry的朋友和教父也許會試圖勸說他讓他離開。于是他始終監視著Harry寄出去的信件以及他收到的回複。

Draco沒有和Harry說過他曾閱讀他的郵件，但是他認爲Harry是知道的，因爲他停止了寫信。他爲他如此的多疑感到羞愧，可是他無法把更多的信任加注在Harry身上。

他只是無法失去他的Harry。

即使他懷疑Harry也許從未真正的屬于過他。

Draco從來不允許Harry單獨離開他的房子。雖然Harry沒有打算在結婚之後的短時間內離開，他仍然擔心或許有人會爲了他和他的父親而綁架Harry。

可是很快他便意識到把Harry監禁在房子裏並不是他想要的答案。他很高興他的母親能夠接手這個問題。

他尊重他的父母，他們沒有反對他對與配偶的選擇，雖然他從未期望他們能夠接受Harry。

Draco舉辦了很多的聚會來將Harry介紹個整個的Malfoy家族和上流社會。他把所有的安排事物都交給了他的母親。他認爲Harry並不想被這些細節所困擾。他只是希望那些宴會能使他高興起來。但是很顯然他錯了。

他現在依舊慶幸那天那選擇早些回家，然後發現了Harry穿著幾乎一年前他來到這裏時的那件長袍。他已經把他僅有的少許財産打包收好，准備離開了。

Harry留下了Draco給他買的所有禮物，如同它們無關緊要。Harry讓這場婚姻看起來毫不重要，而Draco對他也沒有任何價值。這一切都讓Draco覺得極度的痛苦，于是那時他無法自制的同Harry吵了起來。

Draco心不在焉的對同伴點點頭，他並沒有真的在聽對方說的什麽。他現在只想和Harry在一起。

他快速的看了一眼表，心裏默數著。三……二……一……

"媽咪，"Draco笑了，"媽咪？"

小小的腳步逐漸跑近的聲音在突然安靜下來的房間裏顯得尤爲響亮。一個小小的身體撲向Harry。"媽咪"

Lawrence Malfoy，Malfoy血統的繼承者。兒子讓Draco感到萬分的驕傲。Larry就是他本人的複制。但他仍能在他身上看到Harry的影子。他擁有Harry美好的微笑和善良的心。

Draco爲這越來越頻繁的例行慣例而微笑。Larry總是會從床上跑下來去找Harry。他的媽咪。要教他叫Harry媽咪這並不難。他知道Harry很努力的想讓Larry叫他爹地或者爸爸，可是結局未果。

Draco知道他的雙親愛他的兒子，程度之深甚至讓他都無法相信。但無論如何，他同樣明白了Harry接受了這對老Malfoy夫婦成爲Larry生活的一部分。

Draco把舞會的細節交給了他的母親，但是他總是要確定每晚都會有蛋糕留下。只是爲了以防Larry醒來想吃東西的時候找不到食物。

Draco爲他的家庭而自豪。雖然他從未表現出來，但同樣他也從未隱藏過這種感情。盡管如此，他並不喜歡舞會中的一些人看著Harry和Larry的方式。尤其是他的Harry。

Draco歎了口氣。他沒有辦法控制自己不去對Harry充滿占有欲。他依舊記得那晚當他們爭吵之後Harry突然暈倒時他有多麽的恐懼。在短暫的婚姻生活中他們從未發生過爭吵，因爲Harry是如此坦然的接受了命運的安排。

那晚Draco.叫來了他的母親（……小D你爲了小H，快把你媽當傭人來使喚了）。他不信任任何的巫醫，而他的母親則掌握足夠的藥理知識來找出Harry的病因。她告訴他他將要成爲一名父親了，最好精心的來照顧Harry。

直到第二天清晨來臨Harry才剛剛蘇醒。他研究著Harry蒼白的面容，不放過任何一個細節，同時也在思索著他下一步應該如果去做。Draco試圖去想出一個Harry想要離開的原因。難道是因爲Harry已經知道他懷孕了嗎？但Draco丟掉了那個想法。

他並不知道Harry是否會愛他們的孩子，可是Draco想冒一次險。在內心深處他了解Harry不會離開他爲一的血脈。下定了決心，Draco靜靜的等待Harry重拾意識，然後丟下這個炸彈。

"你懷孕了。"Draco輕輕的對Harry說。

"你說謊，我不可能。"Harry的臉變得更加蒼白，但Draco知道Harry相信他所說的話。

"你不會離開這裏了，Harry。"Draco溫柔的說，"我想要我的孩子，而你不能擺脫他。"

"是什麽讓你認爲……"Harry急促的說，但被一陣頭痛打斷。

"噓……你需要躺下休息。"Draco輕柔的讓Harry重新躺回床上。

Harry小小的瑟縮了一下，希望Draco不要再碰他。Draco從未碰過Harry，除非他們做愛的時候，或者是他認爲Harry已經熟睡的時候。

"我會叫Severus來這給你作個檢查，然後給你你也許會需要的魔藥。"Draco繼續說著，他也躺在了床上，緊挨著Harry。

"不，"Harry試著挪動，然後他發現他的東西都被拿走了。

"試著再次逃離我吧，Harry，"Draco在他的耳邊低語，"然後你永遠都不會在聽到關于孩子的任何消息。而他也永遠都不會知道你的存在。我保證。"Draco注意到Harry的身體變得極爲僵硬，但他仍在繼續，"想想吧，Harry。我不會希望孩子同他的母親分離的。"

Draco深深的歎氣。他對待Harry太過殘酷了。他懷疑他是否愛著Harry。而如果是的話，那爲何每次他得到機會去愛他的時候，總是仿佛他在試圖去傷害他。可是也許他做了一件正確的事。在他們擁有Larry之後Harry變得開心多了。而當Draco意識到如果Harry想要把他排除在他的生活之外，這將不是Harry的過錯時，這個認識極深的傷害了Draco。

Draco試著去盡他最大的努力來讓Harry的生活變得盡可能的更加舒適。他給與Harry更多的空間，並盡量避開他。他避免了所有不必要的接觸，並且更加努力的埋頭建設他自己的商業帝國。他從未讓Harry得不到他想要的東西，而且他也停止了那些Harry並不喜歡的舞會。

但無論他多麽的努力，他仍舊無法讓Harry獨自呆著。他每次都是回來睡一小會覺然後再回去繼續工作（依然感謝Ithilien大人）。他從來沒有要夠Harry並且永遠不會要夠。他覺得也許Harry了解這點，因爲他從未叫他停止而Draco也很小心的不去傷害到他。後來他會在Harry安靜的熟睡時離開，並用拼命的工作來忘記他的需要。他擁有Harry越多，他就越渴望Harry。

Draco禮貌的婉拒了他的客人，然後朝他的家庭走去。即使在他仍舊疑惑他對Harry的感情的時候，他依然是個忠誠的丈夫。Harry懷孕的最後兩個月對Draco來說無疑如同地獄一般。他的身體想念Harry。他需要他，但他知道對于那個懷孕階段的Harry來說，性行爲不會帶來多大的舒適感。所以他不得不靠自己來解決，因爲沒有任何人能夠取代Harry,並使他的身體作出如同碰到Harry時的那般反映。有時Harry會讓他碰觸他的（let him hold him……誰能告我如何翻譯的更加委婉），他並沒有意識到他的身體同樣渴望著Draco，但對他來說這以足夠。

"爹地在哪？"Draco輕笑著看著Larry消滅掉他的蛋糕之後開始四下尋找他。

Draco注意到Harry擡起頭但沒有在他常站的位置找到他。Draco每個晚會總是會站在同樣的位置，好讓他的家人知道他在哪。而且在那個地方他也能看到他們。

"我不知道，也許他有一些生意需要照料。我向你說過這個，記得嗎？"Harry輕輕的抱著他的兒子。Draco知道Harry喜歡擁抱他們圓圓的孩子。

"我想爹地。"Larry的低語聲大到足夠讓Draco聽到。他在等待適時的時機出現，然後給兒子一個驚喜。同他的媽咪不同，Larry總是樂于見到他的。

"我知道，親愛的。"Harry低頭親吻兒子的頭發。

"你也想爹地嗎？"Draco可以看到Larry的大眼睛在明顯的告訴Harry什麽是他想聽到的。

"是的，Larry，我也想爹地。"Draco能夠並且希望去相信Harry說的是實話，除非他明確的知道那不是。

"但是我更想他。"Larry如此決定。Harry點點頭，同意兒子的說法，這時Draco決定今晚不去打擾他們。

Draco希望Harry說的是事實。過去的兩年他保證他限制了自己同Harry的接觸。並不是刻意的回避他，只是加少碰觸，直到他再也無法忍受。他希望能使Harry渴望他如同他渴望Harry一樣。他真的是太想念Harry了。

"媽咪？"Draco在柱子後面的藏身之所能夠清楚的聽到Larry的聲音。

"嗯？"Draco期盼著Harry能夠用同樣的充滿愛的口氣對他說話。Well，he could keep wishing。他可以繼續期盼著。

"給我講故事。"

"什麽故事？"

"孤獨的金色飛賊。"

"我昨天剛剛給你講完。"

"可是我想再聽一遍。"

"好吧。"Draco甚至在Harry說話之前就能聽出他的順從。他注意到Harry是如何把他的頭放在孩子的腦袋上，把他拉的更近些的，"但之後你要喝掉牛奶然後回到床上去。"

"我保證。"

慢慢的，Harry低沈的聲音開始爲他的兒子講述孤獨的金色飛賊的故事。金色飛賊可以飛的很快很快並且爲自己的速度驕傲，因而沒有人能夠抓到它。但是漸漸的，他感到孤單寂寞。隨著時間的流逝，他一天比一天孤獨。

"可是爹地能夠抓到它。"Larry明亮的笑著。Draco知道孩子會得到一個同樣快樂的微笑作爲回答。

"是的，爹地能夠抓到它。"Draco被孩子聲音中所隱含的愛而感動。

"然後金色飛賊就不會再寂寞了。"Larry嚴肅的點點頭。

"是的，然後故事就結束了。"Harry擁抱兒子，忽略身旁那些假笑的面孔。

"可是……"Larry想要延長他的上床時間。

"現在，"Harry叫來一杯熱牛奶，"這個可以讓你睡的更好。"

"是的，媽咪。"

Larry喝完牛奶後，Harry抱起他，帶他走向Narcissa去說晚安。

"我也想向爹地說晚安。"Larry有些困倦的告訴他。

Draco沒有從他躲藏的地方出來，因此當Harry四周觀望時沒有發現他，"爹地不在這裏。如果你現在睡覺的刷，你明天可以和他說早安。"

幾秒鍾之後Larry同意了，"我能和你一起睡嗎，媽咪？"

"是的，你可以。"Harry微笑著。

Draco覺得他受夠了這場誤會，並決定撤退。他告知完他的父親便離去了，即使這是他的舞會並在他的房子中舉行。他走向他的母親去說晚安，然後跟隨著Harry和他們的兒子離開。

讓Larry的頭靠在他的肩膀上，Harry緩緩的向他們的房間走去。看起來晚上的冒險對于他來說有些太累了。Draco微笑著，他試著走的快些，安靜的趕上他們。

當他看到Harry非常努力的不去尖叫的時候，Draco幾乎就要笑出來。盡管那是由于他突然用手環住Harry的腰。但他告訴自己要知道Harry非常討厭被嘲笑。

"停下來，不然Draco會……"當Harry認爲他是其他的什麽人時，Draco的身體僵直了。Harry是在等什麽人嗎？他無比的厭惡別人碰過他的Harry的這個想法。

Draco試著打法這個念頭。無論多少個女巫或男巫將他們自己撲向他，Draco仍是一個忠誠的丈夫，而他也希望Harry亦是同樣。

"我會殺了他？"當Harry轉過身看向他時，Draco負有建設性的提議。"你認爲我是誰，Harry。"Draco甜蜜的問著，他在猜想那個該死的家夥會是誰。Harry平日極少出門，而且他沒有見過太多的人。

"Dave，"Harry靜靜的回答。

Draco開始詛咒他的堂兄，"我告訴他是要做你的保鏢而不是秘密情人，"他低聲對Harry說，"他經常和你調情嗎？"

"我告訴過你我不需要保鏢，"Harry順著眼角斜視他的丈夫。"我能夠照顧自己。"

Draco擡起眉毛。Harry離開房子的次數還不足以證明他不需要保鏢。而保鏢則是用來保證沒有人會傷害Harry和Larry，並且Harry不會帶著Larry一起離開他。

"我知道但是……"無論Draco打算說什麽，當在Harry懷中的男孩開始扭動身體的時候，他全部都忘記了。

"爹地，"Larry高興的尖叫。

"Hello，Larry。難道你現在不是應該在睡覺嗎？"Draco微笑著。

"我想你，爹地。"Larry撅嘴。

輕聲的笑笑，Draco低頭親吻他的兒子。他同他的兒子一樣愛極了這個"我想你"的遊戲。

"你想讓我來抱你嗎？"

"是的。"Larry把他的手環向Draco的脖子。

Draco沒有比需要的更多碰觸Harry而把Larry接過來。但是當他把Larry帶走時他沒有錯過Harry眼中受傷的神情。

"媽咪也想爹地了。"Larry自覺的告訴他的爹地。

"真的？"Draco能夠感覺到Harry的身體僵硬起來，他猜測現在親吻Harry是否明智。Dracp在很長時間之前就認爲他的兒子是一個極爲寶貴的助手。如果他和Larry合作起來，Harry則會毫無勝算。

在Draco把所有精力放在他兒子身上之前，他彎下身子給了Harry一個短暫的吻。

"媽咪說我可以和他一起睡。"

"他這麽說了？"Draco假裝在思考這件事。

"是的，"Larry緊緊的看著他的爹地，好像Draco會反對一樣。

Draco假裝歎了口氣，"我給你買了金錢所能買到的最好的床，而你仍舊想要我的床。"

Larry咯咯的笑起來。

"晚會怎麽樣了？"當Draco在把Larry放到床上後依舊沒有離開時Harry如此問道。

"母親和父親可以對付他們，"他揚起一邊的眉毛向Harry挑戰（challenging）來改變他的想法，但是使他失望的，Harry僅僅聳了聳肩。

Harry進入浴室，十分鍾之後穿著他通常的衣服出來，他向床走去，躺在他通常的位置，輕輕的把他睡著的兒子放進去，然後假裝入睡。

Harry可以總是假裝他並不渴望他，Draco走向浴室的時候這樣想，他可以用他剩下的全部時間來教Harry改變他的想法。除非Harry決定離開Draco和Larry。Draco皺皺眉頭。

在他躺倒床上的另一邊時，Draco知道Harry並沒有睡著，但是這次他決定放過他。他不想讓Harry比現在更討厭他。而幾分鍾之後，Draco陷入了睡眠之中。

Draco對于他們的這張大床的享受只是限于做愛而不是睡覺的時候。他在等待Harry醒來發現Draco緊挨著他，占據了所有的空間時，給與他的那種蹙額的表情。

在他察覺到床的另一頭有些動靜的時候，Draco已經醒來將近5分鍾了。他在考慮要不要爲了不讓Harry感到尷尬而假裝仍在熟睡著，但當他感覺到Harry的目光落在他臉上的時候他決定還是醒來比較好。于是Draco睜開了眼睛，在Harry的手輕揉的撫摸他的臉時，那種撫摸幾乎充滿了愛意。

"你知道昨晚的宴會是關于什麽的嗎？"Draco問Harry。

"不，"Harry低聲說，他想把手拉回來可是Draco抓住了他的手腕。

"是關于你的朋友們。"Draco告訴他，忽視Harry失敗的想要抽回手的嘗試。.

滿懷疑惑的，Harry停止他試圖把手拉出來的舉動。

"Weasley和Granger正在爲我工作，關于防禦和實驗。一個明智的決定，我現在意識到了。他們增加了我的贏利，而我不得不記得要給他們獎金。"

"你什麽？"Harry的臉色緩和下來，"謝謝你，我知道你不是爲他們而做的這些。"

"是的我不是，"Draco同意Harry的說法，"我只是想讓你高興。"Draco做這些確確實實完全是爲了Harry。在他的清單裏，一場名爲"如何贏得Harry的心"的運動一直站在首位。

"我很高興，Draco，"Harry有些猶豫的把頭伸向Draco去親吻他。

當他聽到兒子的笑聲時他突然離開了。

"爹地想媽咪了，"Larry勝利的笑著。

"是的，"Draco點頭，假裝他無奈兒子最終還是發現了這個事實，"而現在，我也

想你了，"他突然來到兒子身邊搔癢他。

"Ah，爹地，停下來，"Larry大笑著，"我也想你，媽咪快點來救我。"

"OH，Larry，我也同樣想你。"Harry微笑著說。

TBC……


	3. Chapter 1 Larry's pov

Larry'S POV

Larry不知道是是吵醒了他，也許是他覺得口渴了，因爲他總是在半夜因爲口渴而醒過來。

Larry撩起了他的毯子。他的看護人總是無處不在，但他想找他媽咪，他也同樣想看到他的爹地，自從上次見過他爹地後已經過了很久了。

Larry慢慢將他的腿放到地上，床對他來說依然有點高度，所以當他想下床時他必須小心，他曾有一次就從上面摔了下來並受傷了。

不一會他的腳就感覺到了柔軟的地毯，然後時另一只腳。媽咪爲他裝飾了房間，而爹地則在那場事故後給他買了厚厚的地毯。

只有些昏暗的燈光幫助他找到去門的路，不過Larry已經這樣做過很多次了，所以他能容易的找到路。

門把手對他來說太高了，他不得不顛起腳趾才能夠到它。他又花了很久的時間來完成這件事，但他知道他能成功。

當門沒有發出太大的嘎吱聲的打開後，Larry開心的笑了，走廊裏的燈光幫助他能看的夠清楚了。立刻，他發現那沒有一個人能防止他去找他的媽咪了。

Larry打算跑過走廊，但是冰冷的瓷磚讓他又跑回了他的房間，在黑暗的地板上尋找，然後當他找到了他想找的東西後露出了成功的笑容。他毛茸茸的拖鞋。

媽咪會爲他記得穿上他的拖鞋感到驕傲的。當爹地早回來和他一起玩耍時，媽咪和祖母一起買的。祖母堅持說她只希望和媽咪一起去買東西。

那天他非常想媽咪。媽咪給他買了很多東西而且媽咪也很想他。爹地只得到了一只新的羽毛筆，而且媽咪也不想爹地。Larry有點擔心並覺得有點對不起他的爹地，但是爹地只是笑笑並回到了他的書房。

"媽咪。"Larry喊到，但是那些客人阻擋了他的視線。"媽咪？"他再次喊到，沒有注意到房間突然安靜了下來。

人們給他讓開了一條道，但他仍然沒有看到他的媽咪。他知道他的媽咪總是做在相同的圍子。Larry讓他的本能帶領自己。"媽咪。"當他找到媽咪時，他撲進了他的懷裏。

然後他的媽咪總會笑著對他說，"你又找到我了。"

"我睡不著，媽咪，我想你。"Larry知道當他說這些話時，他的媽咪很難拒絕他。當他的媽咪低頭親吻他的臉時他笑了。"非常想。"然後媽咪親吻了他的鼻子。"我穿了我的拖鞋。"Larry驕傲的告訴他的母親。

Larry對著他的媽咪微笑。他想讓他的媽咪開心。

"你應該待在你的床上，Larry。"媽咪笑著告訴他但沒有讓他回床上去。

"我不困，媽咪。"Larry爬上他媽咪的膝蓋。媽咪放下了他的杯子然後抱住了他。Larry高興的笑了。

媽咪曾讓他叫他爹地或者爸爸但是他拒絕了。他非常同意他的爹地，世上的每個小孩，無論是麻瓜還是巫師都應該有一個媽咪和一個爹地。並且Larry相信，他的媽咪在所有的媽咪裏是最漂亮的。爹地也這麽告訴他。

"Ah，Lawrence，你又起來了？"Narcissa對他微笑，"我想你。"于是Larry順從的走向她親吻她的面頰。

"你想要一些蛋糕嗎？"Larry看看媽咪，並在媽咪點頭同意之後接受了它。

"謝謝你，奶奶。"微笑著，Larry回到媽咪的身邊。

Larry依然不知道有很多雙眼睛正看著他和他媽咪，並給了他媽咪一勺蛋糕。Larry不明白爲什麽這麽多人在他們家裏，但這沒什麽只要他有他的蛋糕就好。

當他媽咪抱著他時，Larry安靜的吃著蛋糕，他喜歡被抱著，尤其是被媽咪抱著，因爲這讓他感覺很安全。

"爹地在哪裏？"Larry解決了他的蛋糕後四處張望著，他讓他的媽咪給他擦臉。爹地不在他平時的地方，Larry皺眉。爹地總是站在同樣的位子，那樣當媽咪抱著他時他就總能看到他的爹地。

"我不知道，也許他有一些生意需要照料。我向你說過這個，記得嗎？"媽咪輕輕的抱著他。這不是一個很好的解釋，但是Larry接受了，就想一個好男孩一樣。

"我想爹地。"Larry輕聲的說。

"我知道，親愛的。"媽咪低頭親吻他的頭發。

"你也想爹地嗎？"Larry悶悶不樂的看著他的媽咪。

"是的，Larry，我也想爹地。"

"但我要更想他一點。"Larry很堅定，很滿意這個回答。有時他擔心媽咪不想爹地而且爹地也從不想媽咪。Larry總是擔心總有一天媽咪和爹地會不在想他。

"媽咪？"

"嗯？"

"給我講故事。"

"什麽故事？"

"孤獨的金色飛賊。"

"我昨天剛剛給你講完。"

"可是我想再聽一遍。"

"好吧。"媽咪歎了口氣，把頭放在兒子的頭上，把他拉的更近一些，"但之後你要

喝掉牛奶然後回到床上去。"

"我保證。"

慢慢的，媽咪低沈的聲音開始爲他的兒子講述孤獨的金色飛賊的故事。金色飛賊可以飛的很快很快並且爲自己的速度驕傲，因而沒有人能夠抓到它。但是漸漸的，他感到孤單寂寞。隨著時間的流逝，他一天比一天孤獨。

"可是爹地能夠抓到它。"Larry明亮的笑著。沒有人，但是爹地可以抓到它。

"是的，爹地能夠抓到它。"媽咪也回以一個微笑。

"然後金色飛賊就不會再寂寞了。"Larry嚴肅的點點頭。

"是的，然後故事就結束了。"媽咪再次擁抱了他。

"可是……"Larry想要延長他的上床時間。

"現在，"媽咪將一杯熱牛奶放到他的手裏，"這個可以讓你睡的更好。"

"是的，媽咪。"

Larry喝完牛奶後，媽咪抱起他，帶他走向奶奶去說晚安。

"我也想向爹地說晚安。"Larry有些困倦的告訴他。

"爹地不在這裏。如果你現在睡覺的刷，你明天可以和他說早安。"

幾秒鍾之後Larry同意了，"我能和你一起睡嗎，媽咪？"

"是的，你可以。"Harry微笑著。

Larry想等待他的爹地，他將腦袋放在他媽咪的肩膀上，但是這感覺太舒服了，所以下一秒他就睡著了。

但下一秒他就聽見有人在說話，或者他的媽咪甯可和別人說話也不想吵醒他，他蠕動了一下，然後睜開自己的眼睛。

"爹地，"Larry高興的尖叫。

"Hello，Larry。難道你現在不是應該在睡覺嗎？"

"我想你，爹地。"Larry撅嘴。

輕聲的笑笑，爹地低頭親吻了他。

"你想讓我來抱你嗎？"爹地露齒一笑

"是的。"Larry高興的笑了。

Larry讓他自己舒服的固定在他爹地的臂膀裏。媽咪很強壯淡在他的思想裏，爹地要更強壯些。雖然他知道媽咪會爲了保護他而做任何事，但是他覺得在爹地的臂膀裏更安全。爹地可以保護他和他的媽咪。

"媽咪也想爹地。"Larry主動告訴他的爹地媽咪沒有說出來的事。

"真的？"爹地看了看媽咪，然後在他彎腰吻了媽咪後確定了媽咪想他了。

"媽咪說我可以和他一起睡。"Larry再次主動告訴他爹地。

"他說了？"爹地挑眉。

"是的。"Larry有點擔心的凝視他的爹地，就好像擔心爹地不同意。

Larry在爹地發出了一聲歎息後笑了起來。"我給你買了金錢所能買到的最好的床，而你仍舊想要我的床。"

當爹地將他放到床上時，Larry已經睡著了。

當Larry覺得床在移動時他醒了。或者是在他旁邊的某個人移動了。床上的重量讓他被拉向他的爹地。

Larry張看他的眼睛，看到媽咪在親吻他的爹地，然後他無法克制自己笑了出來。爹地想媽咪。而媽咪也說了他想爹地。那意味著媽咪和爹地都想他，很愛他。

"爹地想媽咪。"Larry高興的笑了起來。

"是的。"爹地點點頭。"而且我也想你。"爹地模仿他在書上見過的獅子，然後搔他的胳肢窩。

"噢！爹地！停下！！"Larry大笑，"我也想你。媽咪救我！"

"哦，我也想你，Larry。"媽咪笑著回答。


	4. Chapter 2 Severus's pov

Chapter 2：Severus's POV

Severus正坐在他的床上等著Sirius到來。他知道那個Animagus會來。

Severus的思想徘徊在那個狼人身上，他在Hogwarts最後一年裏被Remus Lupin吸引，Remus看上去很平和但是內在卻很狂野。他一直在等待一個機會去得到他，現在他知道他就快要成功了。只剩最後一步；擺脫Sirius。

當Sirius去爲得到關于他教子的消息而離開，SIEVERUS已經厭倦了。他想著狼人會來找他，不過當然這是不可能的。。Remus是一個哲人，或者說有點像？他會反複的思考他爲什麽要來找Severus，然後當他思考了全部的可能性，那將是一點希望也不會有的。

Sirius是個固執的男人。他不會離開，即使當Severus告訴他，自己沒有權利擅自去Malfoy家，而他也幫不了他。到不是自己不想幫他。

當Sirius依然回回來找他，Severus懷疑那不是Harry Potter讓這個男人回來找自己，也是他的錢。

Severus是個富有的男人。雖然沒有Malfoy家族富有，但是他確實很有錢。幾乎沒有一種魔藥是他不會釀造的，因爲他回爲自己所釀造的魔藥而得到報酬。

Severus假笑。"無論Black想要什麽，那一定非常的珍貴。"Sirius依然能爲了得到一點小小的關于Harry的消息而出賣肉體。同樣包括他教子的兒子。但是這對Severus來說沒什麽，無論如何他只要想到Remus，就能緩解性所帶來的緊張。

當Severus回想起他第一次幹Sirius的情景時，一個罕見的微笑浮現在薄唇上。這是在一個惡作劇後的一星期，這幾乎用了他的一生做代價。他將Sirius綁架去了浴室，除了讓他擡起自己的屁股，讓他滿足自己外，他沒有給Sirius任何選擇的余地。

他感覺到在他身下軀體的緊張，這讓他知道這是這個男孩的第一次，但這僅僅讓自己更興奮而已。大量的鮮血從蒼白的屁股裏滴落，這表明了他給了這個Gryffindor多大的傷害。而就像Severus所期望的，Sirius只是緊緊咬著自己的嘴唇，不讓發出尖叫。從那時起一直到畢業，他就成了Severus私人的解決性需求的工具。

當這個Gryffindor讓自己成爲下面的一個時，讓Severus真的很吃驚。雖然他懷疑Sirius是否有其他選擇。只要一個詞，其他的Slytherin就能愉快的讓Sirius在Hogwarts的生活成爲地獄。

Severus是個冷酷的男人，但不是殘酷的。他可以確定在他使用Sirius身體的時候，對方也得到了解放，他也確定Remus知道這件事。他知道Sirius會和他的朋友分享一切，事實證明他是對的。

Remus幾個月前來找過他，他希望從魔藥教授那知道Sirius真的和他見面並確定Severus有很好的對待自己的朋友。

Remus會在Sirius不在的時候到來，他最初沒讓Severus碰他，因爲他不想傷害Sirius。

'他是多麽高尚。'Severus想，'就像我和那只狗之間總會發生些什麽浪漫的事似的。'

但是Severus是個非常有說服力的人，他在一個月裏就說服了狼人。'只要Black不在那麽平常的來這'Remus只在他認爲Sirius不在時來這。

Remus總是假裝很難接近，他從不在對方做了什麽，或者在狼人覺得被迷住前表示任何興趣，他不會在意這個遊戲。這就和他把自己帶去他的床的幾率是同等的。

Sirius是個不一樣的麻煩。當Harry Potter結婚後，他就像從這個地球上消失了一樣。沒有人在聽說過他。這讓Sirius足夠瘋狂的來找他。

在他第一次來訪時，Sirius看起來就像要詛咒他，他試著威脅自己帶他去Malfoy莊園。然後他求自己帶他去見Harry。什麽事都沒發生。

Sirius幾乎每晚來找他，多的足夠使Severus去企求他停止再來打擾自己了。然後那時，Sirius改變了他的戰略。

"Severus。"Sirius抿著自己的嘴唇。

"滾開，Black。"Severus沒有看他一眼，繼續爲六年級的論文做批改。

當一根魔杖放在羊皮紙的上時，他聽了下來。慢慢的他擡起他的眼睛，知道他看向Sirius的眼睛。好奇另一個男人現在會提出什麽。

得到了Severus的注意，Sirius繞過桌子，然後將男人向後推倒，直到對方靠向他的椅子。再一次抿著他的嘴唇，Sirius脫下自己的袍子，赤裸的站在Slytherin的面前。

利用男人最初的震驚，Sirius跨騎到了Severus的腿上並開始添拭對方，他來回搖晃，擺動自己的下體，直到他可以感覺到堅挺正被慢慢的喚起。

"你喜歡嗎？"Sirius在另一個男人的耳邊底語。"著就向我們過去在學校的日子。"

回憶起他們在學校的日子，Severus馬上將他帶去了自己的臥室，將對方扔上自己的床，然後他以最快的速度脫下自己的衣服。

"就像我們在學校的日子？哼。"Severus假笑。

從那晚之後Sirius得到了歡迎，而他幾乎每晚都來。著讓Severus好奇爲什麽這個男人不和他一起住。

'這是因爲他和Remus住在一起。'Severus愉快的想著。好奇狼人是否知道他的男朋友是自己的性玩具。

Severus看了看在他床邊的鍾，微微皺眉。Sirius從來不讓他等，事實上，男人總是要比約定的時間來的早的多。

'當然，也許他改變注意了。'

Severus一部分好的想著，這意味這他現在可以去追求Remus。但是他的另一部分，驕傲的部分，覺得被冒犯了。

爲了讓Sirius能不經常的來這，他爲男人准備了來這喲內感到性奴隸服裝，就像這就是他應該的樣子。做任何Severus希望他做的性動作。

他給了他三天時間考慮，如果男人拒絕，那麽他將永遠也不用來這。

他已經驚人的浪費了很多Black自由時間，Remus從不會連著兩天來這，而這是最高記錄了。

一個輕微的開門聲將Severus的思想帶了回來。他的門外站著Sirius Black。

'他總是會來。'Severus冷笑，依然想著其他可能發生的情況。

當他看到Sirius不舒服的走了進來，他假笑。Sirius穿了件很大的袍子，這讓Severus很好奇他外衣下面他穿了什麽。

TBC……


	5. Chapter 2 Sirius's pov

Sirius's POV

Sirius覺得很緊張，他從15歲起和Severus睡覺，但是穿著這樣的衣服並被叫做娼妓讓他覺得不值得。'倒不是因爲我的尊嚴作祟。'Sirius悲哀的想。

他知道他一文不值，而且如果不是Remus的仁慈，他會想條狗一樣死在街頭。

Remus知道他和Severus睡覺，也知道他被給了錢和別的東西，雖然他麽有告訴過他，但是Sirius懷疑他的朋友知道真正的原因是什麽。'我愛Severus Snape。但是我會被詛咒的，如果我讓他知道這個事實。'他永遠都不被允許得到那個Slytherin，他清楚的知道Severus從不會希望他是個浪漫的情人除了一個暖床用的機器。

Sirius最後看了眼他的衣服，如果他們能被稱爲衣服的話。Remus今晚幫助他挑選了他的裝備。就像他羞恥于穿它們，他希望Severus會喜歡它們。

他恨他的身體，他討厭自己蒼白的皮膚，但他最厭惡的是自己沒有一點男人味。這就像是一個男孩的身體。

他知道他很英俊，但是他希望他能夠有像Remus一樣，高而強壯的身體。或者像Severus那樣。Severus是他見過的最高的男人，有著不錯的肌肉和棕色的皮膚，有力的手和修長的腿。

他看了看他的高根鞋，即使有這些東西他依然顯得很矮小，Azkaban奪走了他最好的幾年，讓他只能有一個瘦小的身體。體型的發育少許晚了不少。

Harry的失蹤讓他大受打擊，他一直希望能和他的教子一起生活，他很擔心他，自從Harry還是孩子時起就是了。'而且他長的真的太像James了。'Sirius輕歎著想。

Sirius找了每一個他能想到的地方，搜便了所有他覺得Harry可能去的地方。當他根本無法找到他時，他幾乎都要瘋了，直到有一天Harry用貓頭鷹給他送了一封信，告訴自己他現在和Draco Malfoy結婚了。

Sirius坐回他的床。"我希望我能參加他的婚禮。"Sirius呼出一口氣，"這該死的Malfoy。"有幾個月，他什麽事都不做，不吃東西，不睡覺，當他睡著時拒絕清醒。

但他拒絕放棄。Harry是他對好朋友的最後回憶。他回爲了能奪回他而做任何事。這就是爲什麽他會出發去Severus那。

當然，他最初的理由是因爲Severus是帶他去Malfoy--占有著他的Harry的人（我說狗狗，人家H寶寶本來就是D的 你纏合什麽…）--那的鑰匙。但是當他敢于對自己誠實時，Sirius知道那是Severus本身吸引著自己。

在他第一次拜訪，Sirius假裝自己想對對方下咒，他試著威脅Slytherin帶他去Malfoy莊園。後來他乞求對方帶他去見Harry，但是都沒用。

Sirius幾乎每晚都去找Severus，多的足夠讓Severus反求他停止去打擾他。然後那時，Sirius改變了他的計劃。

"Severus。"Sirius抿著自己的嘴唇。

"滾開，Black。"Severus沒有看他一眼，繼續爲六年級的論文做批改。

Sirius將他的魔杖放在羊皮紙的上，並且幾乎要爲自己能得到對方的注意力而歡呼。然而，黑色的冷酷眼神讓他心跳加速，幾乎不能呼吸。

Sirius慢慢繞過桌子，然後將男人向後推倒，直到對方靠向他的椅子。再一次抿著他的嘴唇，Sirius脫下自己的袍子，赤裸的站在Slytherin的面前。

利用男人最初的震驚，Sirius跨騎到了Severus的腿上並開始添拭對方，他來回搖晃，擺動自己的下體，直到他可以感覺到堅挺正被慢慢的喚起。

"你喜歡嗎？"Sirius在另一個男人的耳邊底語。"著就向我們過去在學校的日子。"

回憶起他們在學校的日子，Severus馬上將他帶去了自己的臥室，將對方扔上自己的床，然後他以最快的速度脫下自己的衣服。

"就像我們在學校的日子？哼。"Severus假笑。

自從那晚後Sirius的拜訪得到了歡迎，而他也幾乎每晚都去，他希望Severus能邀請他一起生活，但是他一個字也沒有提，他爲自己依然幻想著這事而覺得愚蠢。

Severus是一個不平凡的男人，他在Sirius的心裏有著一個特殊的地位，他欽佩對反對方的雄心，而那使他成了一個有錢的人。Sirius懷疑Severus認爲自己是爲了他的錢才去的，但他不會爲此而譴責他。

當Severus給了Sirius一個他私人在Gringotts的鑰匙時，他沒有拒絕。他每月會慷慨的放一些加隆進去，有時候他會買給他一些東西，就像最近Severus買給他的並不適合他的衣服一樣。

Sirius在近三個月來有很多衣服，比他所需要的多很多，他們從沒有在公共場合在一起過，但他很好奇爲什麽那個男人還是不停止給他買那些衣服。

那些昂貴的衣服通常對他來說不是太大，就是顔色不適合自己。他把這些衣服都給了Remus，因爲他們在他身上會更好，而他將穿上小一點的衣服，也更適合自己的衣服去Severus的地方。

他知道Severus不是個聖人，Severus可能有一打或者更多的情人，他太過平凡的去Severus那，他猜Severus已經對他有點厭煩了，也許他更希望能和他其他的愛人消磨時光。

'這是唯一的理由，爲什麽他讓我不要每晚都去。'Sirius再次走到鏡子前，'而我在這裏，希望他能夠邀請我搬去和他一起住。'

他常常很好奇，當Severus在享用他的身體時想的是誰，但是他不在乎。自從第一次Severus得到他，他便沈迷其中了。Severus是他生命中的第一個男人，用樣是最後一個，也將是唯一一個。

Sirius伸出一只手去觸碰他的倒映，就像James Potter--Jamie常做的那樣。那是在因危險的惡作劇而留堂後，James拉著他和他談話，表情嚴肅極了。

"你必須小心,Siri。"James將他的手放在Sirius的臉上，強迫自己和他對視。

"你說什麽？"

"Severus。"

"Dumbledore已經給了我禁閉。"Sirius指出。

"他是一個Slytherin。"James生氣的說。

"我保證我會留意自己背後的。"

"我也會注意你的。"

Sirius苦笑，"我想你，Jamie。"

James不可能總是跟著他，而Severus也如他所想的來了，然後綁架了Sirius並強暴了他。

Sirius因爲太震驚而不能阻止，痛苦將他從昏迷中拉出，但是那已經太晚了。他咬著嘴唇知道流血，希望能快點結束，希望是James得到了他。

但是最後，Sirius只能感覺到惡心充滿了自己，因爲當Severus在他體內時他有了感覺。他讓對方一次又一次得對自己做著同樣的事直到他們畢業。

和Severus發生關系永遠不會是簡單了事，或者無論如何也不會是溫柔的，但他從不抱怨，他不敢。打發這個男人離開事他最後能做的。

在那之後，Sirius從沒想過關于性，不是和女孩，當然也不是和男孩。當然他曾考慮過James，但是他的身體渴望Severus的觸碰。當他在Azkaban的時候也沒有改變，如果可能他會渴求更多。

當他盡可能的每天出發去Severus的地方，Remus曾問過他。他並不對事實感到羞恥，他染Remus知道了真相，他告訴他事實，表明了他對魔藥教授的愛慕。

Sirius朝臉上吐了點化妝品，用金色的綢帶將他及肩的頭發紮起。"好了，現在可以出發了。"Sirius現在有點緊張，他有足夠的時間考慮。一個人消耗兩天時間，他希望他可以從Remus那得到些建議，但是他一直不在家，今天早晨他問他時，Remus僅僅是幫他挑選了道具。他沒有問自己原因，只是給了一個會心的神情。

Sirius用門鑰匙到了Severus的家，這是Severus自從他不在信任飛路粉的系統後給他的。Sirius討厭傳輸是所帶來的惡心感。當他穩住自己的腳步，他覺得Severus的客廳很寂靜。

Sirius小步來到Severus的臥室，他晚了，之前他從沒有晚過，所以他有點擔心Severus是否還在等他。

Sirius輕輕的推開門，他沒有看到Severus和他的哪個愛人在一起，但他發現對方做在床上，一個人。

當他看到Severus的假笑，並看著自己移動時，Sirius依然覺得很不舒服。他穿了件厚重的袍子，就是爲了防止Severus看到他下面穿了什麽。

Sirius覺得被拉向男人，他的高跟鞋讓走路變的困難，但他成功了並沒有被拌到。

"脫下。"

他慢慢的將袍子拉下，然後感覺到他們圍繞在自己的腳邊，Sirius並不爲自己在Severus面前赤裸而羞恥，雖然他不喜歡他那讓Severus得到滿足的身體。只是這些奴隸裝備讓他感到受到了傷害。

Sirius幾乎全裸的站著，有兩個金色的小環夾著他的乳頭，並連著金色的絲線，這些絲線讓他覺得有點麻煩，他Remus從哪得到這些裝飾的，到不是他不領情。他還保留著使用指南，告訴他如何系上它們。

他將一對系在脖子後面，另一對系在背後，這讓他想起了他曾經看Lily穿過一次的，麻瓜的比基尼。這些線，無論如何，真的很長，長到他可以把它們饒一圈自己的胃，然後在綁到後面。

紅色的褲子時透明的，緊緊的包著他，兩邊有兩條口子，這讓他等于全裸。還有另一條紅色的三角型包裹著他的分身。

"完美。"Severus沙啞著說。他慢慢走向Sirius並圍繞他走動。

"你喜歡嗎？"Sirius輕聲的詢問，才發現他穿的是Gryffindor的顔色。

"是的。"Severus撫摸著Sirius被透明衣服所包裹的屁股。

"是Remus選的。"Sirius不能克制的補充。他感覺到Severus的手停止了移動，並錯誤的理解了這個動作的含義。"他是一個很好的人，你知道。"他希望他的愛人能和他的最好的朋友做朋友。

"他有很好的品位。"Severus捏了下豐滿的臀。

"很高興你喜歡。"Sirius微笑。"主人。"他取笑似的加了一句。

"我喜歡那個稱呼。"Severus咬了他的耳朵，"再叫一次。"

"主人。"Sirius困難的發出聲音，努力抑制自己的呻吟。

慢慢的Severus放開了他，當Severus走回床邊並坐下時，Sirius很困惑。"轉圈。"

Sirius照做了。

"慢慢的。"

Sirius又做了一次，這次很慢。他把手放在中間，並在轉動中做了一點搖擺。

"到這來。"

Sirius臉紅了，沙啞的聲音對他的身體産生了奇妙的影響，而他也絕望的意識到他根本無法隱藏它。

"非常好。"Severus的眼睛在他的前面，什麽也不用做，但展示了他的處境。

Severus將那些透明的衣服輕易的脫去，使得Sirius的身體裸露出來，除了那些絲帶，那些除了帶給他淫靡的氣息外什麽也沒有的絲帶。

"Sorry，雖然他們在你身上是非常的漂亮，但是我發現我更喜歡你什麽都不穿。"Severus把他拉倒腿上開始摩擦彼此。

"我不反對，主人。"Sirius低語。

"這些東西怎麽樣？"Severus修長的手指撫摸著金色的絲帶。

"剛帶上時有點疼。"Sirius抱怨。

"Hmm。"Severus似乎沒有聽他在說什麽，他的舌頭含著Sirius胸前的兩點。他添著裸露的肌膚，隔著衣服輕咬著變硬的乳頭。

Sirius因爲忙著呻吟而沒有注意到當自己被放到床上時，那些美妙的觸碰停止了。他因失去了那溫暖的嘴唇而哭泣。當他張開眼睛時，他看見Severus正在脫去他的衣服。

Sirius做了起來看著對方的巨大，他張開最讓他舌頭去使堅挺得到滿足。他可能沒什麽用，但是他學者去做一個好的服務者。

當Severus抓著他的頭發讓他停止時，他沒有退縮。Sirius笑了，清楚的知道Severus想在那裏爆發。他平靜的看著Severus爬上床，將潤滑劑交給自己。

'看上去我今晚必須做所有的工作。'當他接過瓶子時想。

Sirius跨騎到了Severus的臀上，他傾身在對方的胸口並准備著自己，躺在濃密的胸毛上有點癢，但他盡可能在細微的動作下完成了它，並且他可以感覺到大腿跟部的堅硬。

一旦他覺得他已經足夠的松弛，Sirius擡起自己的身體，慢慢的向下吞進對方的分身。它閉上了眼睛，希望能品味再次被填滿的感覺，但當他聽到Severus的呻吟時張開了雙眼。

Sirius笑了。這是Severus 僅有的不是他自己並且展示一點溫柔的時候。他依然爲Severus的笑容而驚訝。

'真想知道他現在想的是誰。'Sirius悲哀的想，他收緊了他的肌肉。被充滿時快了的感覺和那些聲音讓他高潮了，他射在了Severus的胃部和胸口。

"你。"Severus怒視他，"誰允許你可以高潮了。"

"我很抱歉，主人。"Sirius再次彎下腰，這次是爲了替Severus清理自己的混亂。當他添到黑色的乳頭時，放了些額外的注意力。

Severus咆哮著在瞬間變換了位子。Sirius看著他，他不是真的討厭被一具沈重的身體壓在下面，他只是不喜歡驚奇。

Severus將Sirius的雙腳抗到肩膀，以方面自己的進入，他停了下來將自己的分身拉出Sirius的身體。

Sirius只是躺著，讓Severus奪回自由權，將他的分身從他身體裏抽出。雖然這花了點時間。

"你是對的。在屁股裏真的很痛。"Severus咆哮。（原諒我無法理解這話啥意思…）

Sirius只是笑了笑。當對方終于將所有都抽離他的身體，Severus將他的膝蓋向前頂，給了自己一個非常好的角度。

當SEVERU開始用力的快速抽插時，Sirius的臉上失去了笑容，Severus沒有慢下來，知道他將自己的火熱深深的埋進對方的體內。

"Severus。"Sirius虛弱的歎息。

因爲疲勞，Sirius睡著了，沒有目擊他從冰冷的魔藥教授那得到的溫柔。

Sirius感到一具溫暖的軀體在他的身邊，手臂環繞著他的腹部。他轉過身體，面對屬于Severus Snape的黑色眼睛。

"我很抱歉。"他低語。

"爲了什麽？"

"我不是想在這裏待的更久些。"Sirius坐了起來。"我會在一分鍾內離開。"

"噢，睡吧。"Severus抱怨，"你明顯很需要。"

Sirius躺了回去。他覺得他臉紅了。"上周我總是容易疲勞，我想，我已經老了。"他試著解釋。

Sirius因另一個男人低沈的笑聲而驚訝。"以巫師的標准，你還是很年輕的，Black。"

"我什麽都沒做，但是最後還還是覺得很累。"Sirius打了個哈欠。

"你是說，我們昨晚的運動並沒讓你很疲憊？"

"我不認爲這是性。"Sirius轉身面對Severus，努力試著隱藏因爲愛人的擁抱而恢複的愉快感。"你知道Remus昨天很早回家，他爲我做了午飯，並幫我買了那些刀具？而他依然還爲我做了晚飯。"Sirius的聲音低了下去 ，當他將臉埋進Severus的下巴，並慢慢的睡著。"我覺得我很沒用。"他的聲音消失了。

Sirius愉快的歎息，雖然他不知道強壯的手堅杆塔拉的更近了。

TBC……


	6. Chapter 2 Remus's pov

Remus's POV

Remus坐在可能裏，他沒有聽到任何聲音從Sirius的房間發出來，他才Sirius可能已經去Severus那了。

他知道Sirius有太多的驕傲，而他要求和他一起住一冒了很多風險，也許他是錯的。

自從Sirius的錢和遺産都被抄後他就一文不值了。雖然他的名字被從家譜中清除，也花了大量的時間和金錢去請一個律師，爲他的遺産做辯護。那些他不擁有的東西。Sirius會爲了應該屬于他的東西而不顧一切。

Remus知道Harry的失蹤打擊的他，Sirius曾告訴自己他希望和他的教子一起生活。他知道Sirius自從Harry還是個孩子時起就一直擔心著他。

'而且Harry看起來實在太像James了。'Remus想到。

Sirius每天都在尋找Harry，他早上離開直到午夜後來回來，而自己所能做的只是躺在床上。有時Remus很害怕Sirius會因過重的壓力而瘋狂。

有幾個月，Sirius看起來像要停止所有的事，不吃東西，不睡覺，當他最終睡著後又決絕醒過來，直到有一天Harry用貓頭鷹送來一封信，告訴他自己現在和Draco Malfoy結婚了。

Remus對Malfoy們的厭惡永遠要比看著Sirius瘋掉要多，他告訴一便又一便的自己他有多開心，Harry現在安全了，希望自己能出席他的婚禮。

在Harry Potter結婚後，他就像從地球上消失了，沒有人聽說過他，這足夠讓Sirius瘋狂到去找Severus Snape了。

當Sirius去找Severus尋找關于他教子的消息時，Remus非常的生氣。他希望這個Animagus能夠找他來尋求幫助，但是當然這不可能。Sirius從不把他當作可以依靠的人。

他像對著他喊叫，告訴對反去找Severus Snape根本沒用。Snape是個Slytherin，這永遠都不會改變。他不會幫忙除非他能得到一些補償。

Sirius幾乎每晚都去找那個男人，這讓他好奇爲什麽他不幹脆和那個男人一起生活。

當Sirius依然前往他敵人的窩時，他無法控制他自己開始相信，那有些什麽或者什麽人吸引著'他的'Sirius。

當Sirius開始討論Severus時，Remus根本沒有插足的余地。Severus這，Severus那，什麽什麽Severus。總是關于他。

他知道Sirius和Severus睡覺了並被給了錢和禮物。雖然Sirius沒有告訴他，但是Remus懷疑他的朋友一直隱瞞著去魔藥教授那的目的，無論如何艱難他都相信自己的想法，他是錯的。

他無法對抗他，他知道他在一個失敗的戰場上，但他依然無法告訴Sirius，Severus不會對他的感情做回報。無論那是什麽。但是他可以，Remus，他可以給Sirius生活，讓他的余生都快樂。

Remus覺得一切實在讓他無法忍受並且他受夠了，一天晚上，在他確定Sirius沒有去Severus的地方後，他去找了Severus。他像知道這個男人到底想從他的Sirius那得到什麽。他想知道對方是否對Sirius下了咒。

讓他驚訝的是Severus想要自己，現在的Severus已經變了，從外表上看讓他很著迷。他覺得有點心虛，當他這樣想時，不知道爲什麽這讓他覺得自己背叛了Sirius。他不能讓Severus碰他，雖然他會在Sirius不在的時候去。

但是SVERUS是個很好的說服者。一個月裏他分享他的床，並只在他確定Sirius不在時來。他不得不承認Severus是個讓人滿意的，慷慨的情人，但他也爲他從對方那得到的而內疚。

Remus非常小心的不然Sirius知道他已經和他的愛人上了床。

Sirius告訴過他關于Severus的要求，即使Severus什麽也沒有說，他也知道這是Slytherin爲了讓他留下的借口。Severus只告訴他Sirius三天裏不會過來，並讓他待在那。而他也照辦了。

兩個美妙的夜晚，他無法忘記。雖然他依然很好奇如果是Sirius，會做些什麽。他希望Sirius會爲他做同樣的事。爲了Remus。不是Severus。

他的思想無法離開Sirius。他幫他挑選了衣服。當他很久以前去愛爾蘭時買了它們。他一直想象著Sirius穿上後會是什麽樣子，所以他買了。

它有Gryffindor的顔色，和一些重要的東西被他瘦小的身體隱藏著。他希望Sirius能穿上它並展示給自己看。噢，這只是他的幻想而已。

當他想象著Sirius努力穿上他們，並不停的詛咒他時，他無法克制自己的微笑。

他曾瞥見過Sirius的身體，並且他希望看到更多，雖然他不能想象，如果他在Sirius的身上撫摸時，Sirius會有什麽反應。他總是把他當作一個朋友。當然，他敢打賭即使是James，如果他還活著，也會比自己有特殊待遇。

他喜歡Sirius的身體，纖細、幹淨。對于Sirius，先不提剃的事情,他並不需要它。他喜歡他的男人那樣子，因爲那樣使他更容易地成爲統治的一方，並且這樣也滿足了他的保護欲。

Severus是個挑戰，他會稱之爲例外。和他一起他可以支配也可以被支配，不用擔心如果他抓的太緊會將對方捏碎。

他知道Severus是個富有的男人。雖然沒有Malfoy家族富有，但是他確實很有錢。幾乎沒有一種魔藥是他不會釀造的，因爲他回爲自己所釀造的魔藥而得到報酬。

他希望他有更多的東西去提供。他知道Severus給了Sirius一把他個人在Gringotts的要是，並每月慷慨的給了很多加隆。

Severus給他買東西，但是他拒絕了。他承認SVERUS非常聰明的不給他錢，雖然這是因爲他會把錢扔在他臉上。

最近Severus給Sirius買了不少不適合的衣服，顯然那是適合他自己的。他不得不承認那些昂貴的衣服在自己身上很合適，而當Sirius把他們給了他時，他也接受了。Sirius幫他穿上它們，並證明了那如何的不適合自己，而他依然能對Sirius微笑，當他幫他穿上時笑了。

'我是多麽的可悲。'

Remus相信一見鍾情，他就是在第一眼看到Sirius時愛上了他，他們那年最英俊的男孩。他很高興那時Sirius和他還有James乘了朋友。

他記得每當Sirius對著他微笑時他的心跳有多快，他願意爲他做任何事，任何的事。他甚至原諒了他因爲那個意外事故而讓Severus發現了他的秘密，在Sirius對他道歉之前。

Sirius是如此的天真，他不知道自己對他感覺。他非常想吻他。有時他可以花一晚上的時間去觀察Sirius睡著的樣子。James曾抓到過他一次。

"你是如此美麗，Sirius。"Remus對著他低語，當他的眼睛集中在對方的睡容上，對Sirius睡覺時所穿的睡衣感到不滿。

"Remus？"James的床就在Sirius的邊上。

"James。"

"你在幹什麽？"有時候他覺得James過于保護Sirius了，而Sirius太輕易的接受也讓他覺得不高興。

"睡不著。"

而James也非常好的陪伴著他，在Sirius的床上浪費了一晚。他們聊天，直到Sirius醒來加入他們。

從他第一次去Severus那已經四個月了，每當看到對方，他都告訴自己這是最後一次。但是他依然不能停止。

他愛Sirius，雖然著很難說出來，他直到Sirius愛著Severus。但是命運總是諷刺的，當Severus愛上了自己。或者這就是Severus所希望的。

'先到不意味著你能贏得愛。'Remus想，'我先愛上你，但是你卻愛上了Severus，你先愛上了他，但是對不起親愛的，他愛的是我。'

教學生涯將在三周後開始，自從Severus決定不再教書了，他們也將關系結束了。他非常肯定。

他真的愛Sirius，並希望好好照顧他。如果他覺得面對那個Slytherin的感覺過于強烈，他將來會慢慢處理的。

"只是三周，Sirius。"Remus自言自語，"讓我再擁有他三周。"這是他唯一的願望。三個星期的時間，然後他會自己生活下去。

他知道他睡不著，所以他坐在這裏一動不動，直到Sirius幽會回來這裏。

'奇怪，Sirius從沒這麽晚回來過。'已經七點了。

"Remus？"

Remus的心跳加快了。'我應該看帶著那些東西的他嗎？'

"回來了？"

Sirius只是笑笑然後走向他。然後他意外的坐在了自己的腿上。"是的。謝謝，爲了那些'衣服'。"

Remus因他說的話而微笑，就像他不能接受一樣。

"我能看看嗎？"Remus假裝要拉開他的袍子。

"不。"Sirius把手放到自己的身上，臉紅紅的。"我什麽也沒穿。"

'太好了。'Remus試著想些別的東西，以防止Sirius不會對他因爲想象他衣服下的裸體，而有反應的身體起疑。"只是開玩笑，親愛的。"

"我太累了。"Sirius舒展了身體，露出了他厚重袍子下的一點皮膚，他非常需要的甜美的摩擦。

"所以，這是個非常好的夜晚，是嗎？"

"謝謝你。"Sirius親吻了他的臉頰。

"餓嗎？我們可以一起吃早餐。"Remus的笑容更大了。

"不。"Sirius將頭放在Remus的肩膀上，試著找到一個更舒服的位子。"想睡會。"

"他不讓你睡覺？"Remus不知道他不再嫉妒誰。

"我睡了。"Sirius打了個哈欠，"這就是爲什麽我早上才回來。"

"就我所看見的，你都不能走了。我會把你抱回你的床。"'同時我可以處理下我的問題。'

"謝謝。"

Sirius在去他房間的半路就睡著了，當Remus將毯子蓋在他身上時，他沒有醒，也沒有感覺到落在他額頭的溫柔的吻。


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry坐在鏡子前，由于Draco的要求他有的化妝品。倒不是特別喜歡這些東西，但是Draco喜歡他用保濕水、潔面汝或者晚霜，雖然他不是真的明白爲什麽他要用他們。

Harry用梳子打理著他已經到腰的長發。自從嫁給Draco後Harry就沒有剪過頭發，一部分原因是因爲Draco不讓他剪，另一方面是因爲他也不怎麽在意。

Harry研究著自己的臉，悲傷的歎氣。他覺得自己的生活很可悲，他必需讓Draco來批准他生活的每個細節，他甚至需要Draco來批准他的穿著，有時他更願意直接讓Draco來爲他挑衣服，雖然那些衣服男女適宜，但是對他的來說感覺還是太女性化了。

Harry把頭發放到背後，隨意的紮了起來。當他在挑選項鏈時有人嚇到了他。

"媽咪。"

Harry擡起頭看著他的兒子在他父親的手臂裏，喜悅的看著他父親看著自己的每個動作。

"上哪去，Harry？"Draco撩起Harry紮好的頭發，親吻。

Harry看起來很困惑，他每晚都會做這些。爲了Draco的晚會或者Lucius或Narcissa的，有時時Draco接受的一些邀請。他從不在意是誰的晚會或者什麽場合，他不需要知道，他所做的只是穿上昂貴的衣服，帶上些珠寶，爲了不侮辱Malfoy的名字。

"爹地說我們今晚可以一起吃晚飯。"Larry笑了。"我想你，媽咪。"

Harry轉身從Draco的手臂上結果兒子，他將兒子放在他的腿上，然後親吻了他。

"媽咪想爹地嗎？"

這不是一個問題，對Draco而言這是親吻他孤獨配偶的依次邀請，他沒有放開Harry的頭發，並傾身吻了他的嘴唇。

他想了上周改變了他們之間的所有事，但是什麽都沒發生。Harry很感謝所以他吻了他。第二天他回來，他的Harry讓Draco心動，讓Draco接近。宣告Harry的身體是屬于誰的。

Larry高興的看著他的爹地和他的媽咪接吻。他滿足的做在他媽咪的腿上。

當Draco離開的時候，Harry喘息不已。即使他想，他的視線也無法從Draco的眼中離開。

"你真漂亮。"Draco低語。他的手解開了Harry的頭發，拿起梳子輕柔的梳理著Harry的頭發。

Harry覺得有點尷尬，當Draco看著他的延伸就想他是一件用來裝飾他家的藝術品。他看見那冰冷眼睛在注視他時充滿了欲望和渴求。

Draco笑了。在他的眼裏，Harry如此完美，帶著紅潤的臉坐在那，手臂小心的抱著他們的兒子。

"今晚是屬于我們的。"Draco低語，"雖然明天我們會有意想不到的客人。"

Harry疑惑的看著他的丈夫。'我們？'

"當然，我喜歡看你爲我打扮。"Draco微笑，沒有注意到Harry沒有說出口的問題。

Harry不知道說什麽，所以他保持沈默。他讓Draco玩著他的頭發知道他放下梳子，然後伸手將Harry拉了起來。

Draco從容不迫的將手放在Harry的背後，當他們離開豪華的臥室時。即使有厚厚的頭發遮住了自己裸露的背，但是Harry依然不感覺到因Draco的接觸而産生的酥麻感。在前往餐廳的短暫路途上，他拼命的想要克制自己身體的顫抖。

Harry注意到這是他們真正在一起吃晚餐，只有他們三個人，在這間雖然小但是不管如何都很典雅的房間。

Harry有點僵硬的坐在Draco的前面，小小的餐桌沒有給他在長桌上吃飯時，他總能享受到的特殊空間。

即使Larry坐在他們中間，愉快的談論著任何事，都不能減輕他所感覺到的緊張。

他試著無視Draco，但是他不能。他假裝對眼前的食物非常感興趣，他讓Draco看著他，直到自己在也無法忍受他充滿自己身體的視線。他擡起眼睛注視他的丈夫。

"你不餓嗎？"Harry試著平和的勸對方吃東西以停止繼續看著自己。

"事的，我已經准備吃飯後的點心了。"Draco麽有隱藏他口氣的愉悅。

Harry窘迫的認識到，在他注視著自己的時候，Draco已經吃完了他的晚餐。

"等一會，讓Larry吃完。"Harry的聲音幾不可聞。

"爹地？"Larry的勺子在進入他的嘴前停了下來，他好奇的看著他的爹地。

"恩？"Draco的眼睛依然留在Harry紅紅的臉上。

"爲什麽你一直看著媽咪？"Larry完全忘了他的問題，只會讓他媽咪更加不舒服。

"那是因爲爹地想媽咪了。"

Harry發誓他看到了Draco眼裏戲謔的閃爍。

"噢。"Larry似乎接受了這個理由，但當他看到Harry一動不動時，不高興的皺起眉頭。

"非常。"Draco補充。

"媽咪。"Larry已經完全忘了他的湯了，"爹地想你。"

"好的，但他必須等，知道他吃完他的晚餐。"

"但我已經吃完了。只是在等我的飯後甜點。"Draco微笑。（啊！！小D你好邪惡，竟然暗指說H寶寶的吻就是飯後甜點）

"你不可能想我，當我就坐在你的對面。"Harry想對他尖叫。

"說誰？"Draco挑眉。

"媽咪？"Larry不高興的扳起臉，"爹地一天都沒看到你了，所以他想你。"（啊小Larry，你果然和小D聯合起來，H寶寶就沒轍了）

Harry鄭重的放下他的餐具，慢慢走向Draco，他緊張的將他的嘴唇吻上Draco的面頰。

"我非常想你。"Draco輕輕的將Harry拉到他的腿上。當他注意到Harry顫抖的雙手時，他覺得有點內疚。當Harry擡頭再次親吻他時，Draco的頭前傾讓他們貼的更緊。

"我很抱歉。"Draco低語，"但我真的想你。"

Harry淡淡的笑了笑，在他親吻Draco的嘴前。

"非常。"

"Draco Malfoy。你真的很貪得無厭。"Harry無奈的低語，他將自己的腦袋放在Draco的肩膀上休息。

"我能說什麽？我是一個男人，充滿了欲望。"Draco的右手在Harry敞開的背上滑動。

Larry看著他的雙親接吻並交談，並完全的完了他的存在。

"爹地？"

DRAOC和Harry一起轉頭看向Larry，看著那雙注視著他們的大眼睛。

"你也想我嗎？"

"當然。"DRAOC笑了。

Larry露齒一笑。座位對他來說有點太高了，所以他決定爬到桌上然後到他雙親那去，他匆忙的動作讓他沒有注意到桌上的一碗湯。

當他們的兒子痛苦的流淚並無法克制的嗚咽時，Harry和Draco一時都沒了反應。熱湯讓Larry沒有保護的小腳紅了起來，並讓他蒼白稚嫩的皮膚覺得火燒搬痛。

Harry立刻把兒子舉到他的手臂上，想也沒想就坐會了Draco的腿上。

"媽咪…"Larry將他流著眼淚，通紅的臉埋緊他媽媽的脖子。"痛。"

"讓我看看，寶貝。"Harry試著將Larry的手分開到他的肩膀，但是他的兒子只是更加緊的抱著他，幾乎讓他不能呼吸了。

"你因該要小心點，Larry。"Draco生氣皺眉。

Harry生氣的看了眼丈夫，當他感覺到兒子身體的緩解時，他所有的注意力都集中到了他兒子的身上，他輕輕的搖動孩子，讓他不再哭泣。忘了Draco會因爲摩擦而覺得不舒服的事。

"讓我把他吻走。"Harry輕輕的將Larry的手拉開，他低語了一個簡單的皺語，然後他親吻了兒子紅腫的小腳。

"好點了嗎？"

"謝謝，媽咪。"Larry點點頭，"今天晚上我可以和你一起睡嗎？"

感覺到他的兒子已經安平靜了下來，在回答前，Harry將身體靠回了丈夫的身上，當他感覺到對方有點興奮的身體時，臉不自覺的紅了起來。

Draco緊張的等著Harry的回答。他知道Harry永遠無法對他們的兒子說不。'他真的太寵Larry了。'

Draco的手環著Harry的腰。'雖然我不在意，只要這麽寵孩子時，坐在我身上時。'

Harry瞥了眼臉上挂著傻笑的丈夫。

"媽咪？"

"爲什麽我們不先吃我們的飯後甜點呢，親愛的，然後爹地回給你念一個故事。"當他聽到Draco的抱怨時，Harry笑了出來。"我保證我回在你睡著後才離開。"

Larry在回答前想了想。'也許爹地想單獨和媽咪一起睡，當爹地不在家的時候，我也可以和媽咪一起睡。'"好的，媽咪。"

"到離開的時間了。"Harry將兒子抱在懷裏，"我猜我們對爹地來說太重了。"

在Larry有時間抗議前，Draco已經將Harry和他兒子舉了起來。'好吧，我才是我太寵他們了，但是我能說什麽，我愛他們。'

Sirius緊張的微笑著。他邀請Severus來吃晚餐，而Remus幫他烹飪。事實上，Severus也邀請他去。

他計劃去買些食物，但是Remus所他什麽都不用做，只要幫他一起烹飪就可以了。他不相信Remus會在他幾乎每次他嘗試烹飪時，都把廚房燒了的情況下，讓他在那出現。最後Remus做了所有的食物，而他只是准備了飯後甜點。

在小方桌上，Sirius坐在Severus和Remus中間，看著Remus和Severus相互凝視對方。

"呃…爲什麽你不試試這個，SEV。"Sirius給了他一點烤雞。"Remus做的。他說今天的菜色是雞肉。"

這確確實實是雞的料理，黃油雞，燉雞和紅燒雞肉。"你應該試試這個。"Sirius取了一些放在Severus的盤子上。"這都是Remus做的。他是個出色的廚師。"

Severus挑眉看著他，他的表情充滿了嘲笑，就像在說，"你做了什麽？"

Sirius臉紅了，"我做了飯後甜點。"他有點虛弱的說。

Remus瞪了眼Severus，然後他將他的注意力回到了他的朋友身上。"Sirius。"

Sirius看著他。覺得真的無法掩飾自己無能的感覺。

Remus只是開玩笑似的舉起他的盤子。"我也想要點。"

Sirius笑著爲他的朋友放上食物。

給自己弄了非常少的食物，Sirius看著另兩個總是怒視對方的男人。Sirius有趣的看著他們，當Remus和Severus吃著東西時，他們的視線依然沒有離開地方。

如果不是那些視線裏的厭惡，Sirius幾乎認爲他們正在相愛，而他只是一個利用他們仁慈而強迫出現的外人。這個想法讓他顫抖。

"呃，Severus？"Sirius很高興他們停止的對視，雖然那明亮的黑色眼睛奪走了他的呼吸。

"恩？"

Sirius咽了口口水，然後開口。"你說你有新的消息給我。是什麽？"

"好吧。"Severus假笑。他可以感覺到Remus身體緊繃起來，當Sirius唯一的注意力都集中在自己身上。"是好是懷，這取決于你怎麽看了。"Severus選擇忽略Remus的在場。"壞消息是…"當他看到Sirius臉上如他所期望的表情時，SEVERU幾乎笑了出來。

"壞消息是……"Sirius想到了Harry，擔心是不是什麽不好的事發生在他身上了。

"你必須等到我吃完飯，以及我的飯後甜點才能知道消息。"Severus自鳴得意的說。

Sirius不高興的撅嘴。他玩著他的晚餐，試著猜測Severus會告訴他什麽，沒有注意到兩雙看著他嘴唇的，充滿欲望的眼睛。

"你必須線吃完你的晚飯。"Severus取笑的告訴他。

Sirius笑著遵從了。

當他們解決了晚飯，Sirius熱心的去廚房將他做的南瓜派拿了出來，他對飯後甜點還有點信心。

Sirius只去了一分鍾，而他並不意外的發現，另兩人再次回到了安靜的怒視中。

"我希望你能喜歡。"Sirius有點害羞的笑著。

Severus咬了一口。事實上它真的不錯，但是評論主人已經成了Severus的習慣。

"太甜了。"

"很好，它很合我的口味。"Remus也給自己弄了點，當它覺得Sirius沒有給自己服務的迹象時。

"我去…我去給你弄點茶。"Sirius跑回了廚房。他覺得自己的臉正因羞愧而通紅。'爲什麽我一次都不能做好呢？我真的很沒用嗎？Remus似乎喜歡我給他做的所有的甜點。也許Remus只是處于同情而假裝喜歡。'Sirius歎了口氣。他的腦袋因爲太過深入思考，而沒有注意到飯廳發出的聲音。

"爲什麽你就不能對他好點？"Remus咆哮，

"嫉妒？"Severus假笑。他對Remus似乎很關心Sirius並忽視他而覺得煩惱。當然，他可以假裝Remus給他的那些怒視，都是充滿熱情的注視，淡他對他來說太可憐了。

"有一天我會讓他愛上我，並離開你。"Remus發誓。

"真的？"Severus擡了擡腦袋。"你真的認爲你做的到？"

"你給他錢。"Remus厭惡的說。

"很多。"Severus聳肩。

"他只是因爲錢而和你在一起。"Remus知道他很痛苦，這對Sirius來說不公平，但是他不想在等了。給自己一個錯覺，總有一天Sirius會明白自己對他的愛。

"可能。"SVERUS再次用這就是事實的語調回答。"從不指望他哪天早上醒來，發現他始終愛著我。"Severus諷刺。他很現在Remus總是拒絕他的感覺，而著讓他想去用同樣的方法去傷害他。"但是我不擔心，因爲我做過很多次。"

"如果你傷害他，我發誓我會殺了你。"

"爲什麽你不取代他，這樣就確保我再也不會傷害他。"Severus冷笑。

Remus和Severus安靜的研究著對方。Remus好奇Sirius到底從Slytherin那看到了什麽，而Severus則好奇Remus爲什麽喜歡Sirius。

"我知道你們兩可以成朋友。"Sirius笑了。當他小心的放下盤子時，他沒有注意到兩個男人嚴厲的驚訝。

'他發現了嗎？'Remus很擔心，但是他朋友平靜的動作告訴他不，他們還沒有被抓到。

Sirius小心的將熱茶注入三個杯子裏。他將一個給了Severus，然後詫異的看著他的愛人將自己移到他的腿上。

Severus不知道他爲什麽要這麽做。他只知道讓Remus看到Sirius和他一起能讓對方傷心，不知道爲什麽，知道他傷到了Remus讓他覺得舒服了點。他看著Sirius小心的放下杯子，然後輕輕的做在他的腿上。

Severus將手環在Sirius的腰上，Sirius瘦弱的身體讓人安慰，他很高興Sirius的體重有所增加。'好吧，讓他和Remus一起生活有他獨特的好處。'Severus的手繞著細小的身體，在腹部遊走。雖然Sirius的身體依然很苗條，他還是覺得不錯的。

Sirius如想的那樣等著。"Severus？"

"恩？"

"你現在要告訴我什麽？"

"告訴你什麽？"嘴唇的運動讓他轉移了視線。

"你要告訴我的好消息時什麽？"

"噢..那個。"

"是的。"Sirius穩著自己的呼吸。Severus看上就就像他馬上要吻自己一樣。

"事實上沒什麽，只是Draco邀請我去吃晚餐，他告訴我，如果我願意，我可以帶個人一起去。"

"真的？！"Sirius的眼睛瞪的老大，這個消息幾乎要興奮死他了。"你會帶嗎？你會帶……我嗎？"Sirius沙啞的聲音說。

"那要看…"Severus眼睛緊緊的盯著Sirius紅潤的臉上。

"要看什麽？"Sirius又換成了低語。

"要看我的伴侶如何讓我滿足了。"Severus瞥了眼Remus。

"請帶上我。"Sirius堅定的吻上了Severus的嘴唇。

Severus忘了所有關于Remus的事，和要如何傷害對方。他享受著Sirius的嘴唇，他可以從這個吻中感覺到絕望的氣息。

"請帶上我。"Sirius喘息著離開，他看著他愛人的眼睛。

"好吧，我會帶上你。"Severus抱怨，然後他帶著Sirius回到客廳，然後他可以用門鑰匙會自己那。

Sirius很吃驚。他希望Severus帶他去Malfoy莊園，這樣他就能看到Harry了，但是魔藥教授臉上的表情讓他知道，這個Slytherin的腦子裏有其他的計劃。倒不是他不想。

"不要等我了。"Sirius看了眼他的朋友，然後他什麽都看不見了，只能感覺到門鑰匙的拉力。

Remus看著兩個在他生活中極爲重要的人消失後，他希望他是能在今晚得到Sirius的人，但是Sirius臉上愉快的表情，對他來說已經足夠了。

Remus搖了搖頭。現在要去很Severus已經很困難了。他已經發誓當他開始教學生活後，他不會再見Severus，他不得不回去教書，而他也確實是這麽打算的。

他想象他的生活沒有了那個憤世嫉宿的男人後，他會怎麽生活，但是他不確定，Sirius會怎麽想，當他知道這件事後。

他看著Sirius做的派和茶。'至少今晚我還有些東西。'自從Severus說他不喜歡太甜時，他就打算吃完這些派了。

"愚蠢的家夥。"Remus輕笑。


	8. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sirius看著Severus給他帶來的袍子。他醒來，對他的愛人留下而去Remus那，並給他帶來三件不同的衣服而覺得好奇。

"我希望Remus沒有對你念咒。"Sirius笑著說。

"就像他能似的。我讓他告訴我你的房間在哪，但他堅持要幫我。"Severus冷淡的坐在他的床上，一手拿著Daily Porphet。

Sirius仔細的看著自己的袍子，那些確實很適合他。'很高興Remus爲我選了這些。'

遲疑的，Sirius走向Slytherin。他彎腰想給他一個吻，但是一只有力的手組織了他，在他能接觸到對方的薄唇前。一雙冰冷的黑眼睛深深的望進他的。

"你認爲你在幹什麽？"不悅的聲音響起。

"我只是想表示感謝。"

Severus擡起了頭。"有另一種感謝我的方式。"

Sirius覺得自己像被人打了一拳，他應該吸取他的教訓。Severus從不吻他，而他也從不希望Sirius的嘴唇靠近他的臉。當然，除非這是爲了炫耀。（狗狗！！我心疼你啊！！幹脆甩了教授吧！）

紅著臉，Sirius傾身。他的手機械式的解開自己的褲子。但是他再次被要求停下了。他不理解，他擡頭，當那雙眼睛蔑視自己時，他覺得很冷。

'完美的婊子。'Severus冷笑，'乏味的我已經厭倦，到不是說那是一個巨大的損失。'

"Severus？"

"除非你希望你的教子好奇你爲什麽無法走路。"

Sirius討厭每當自己臉紅時，他自己都能感到臉上的熱度。

"我去換衣服。"Sirius平靜的開口。

Severus看著對方起身，無力的走著，拖著他大號的睡衣，那著他帶給他的新袍子，然後走進浴室，再安靜的關上門。

'很好，現在他看上去也不像能正常的走路了。'Severus皺眉，他拒絕否認從他愛人裸體上看到的景象。

這是個甯可更加充滿野性的夜晚，Severus醒來後非常希望見到他的狼人愛人，于是他決定去他那並給他一個驚喜。在他確定Sirius睡在自己的床上，而不會來打擾他們後，他真的很爲Remus吃驚，爲他沒有展現一點的反抗而吃驚。

Severus笑了。他更享受猛烈熱情的性。雖然他的情緒在Remus提到Sirius有點變化。他只是允許RMEUS帶他到Sirius的房間，然後給了他袍子。

"我希望你能停止。"Remus凝視著Sirius的袍子。

"什麽？"Severus不感興趣的環顧了下。他確定他給了Sirius不少錢，他不在乎那個蠢貨會怎麽用，但是他可以預見已經沒有用在他房間上。太簡單了。

"給他買大號的衣服。"Remus怒視他。他知道這是對方的一個邪惡的計劃，因爲如果Severus直接給自己，Remus絕對會把衣服剪成碎片，然後扔回他臉上。

"他可沒抱怨。"Severus冷淡的回答，躺在特大號的床上。"你常這麽做？"

"什麽？"

"闖進來，然後給他挑衣服？"

Remus哼了哼。"我從沒那個特權。"他小心的將袍子折起來，交給他所謂的愛人。他的眼睛顯示了，自己如果傷害了Sirius的痛苦。

Severus皺眉。Remus太保護他的情婦了。'他真的認爲他可以取代我的位子？'Severus冷笑。'那一定要花非常多的錢。'

Sirius回到了房間，深呼吸後他覺得好多了。

"Severus？"

"恩。"

"你昨晚晚餐時提起的。你會…你真的會帶我去見Harry？"

"事實上，是的。"

Sirius愉快的笑著讓自己坐在Severus的腿上。當他抓住對方時他想吻這個男人。但是他不想Severus推開他，所以他將自己的腦袋放在Severus的肩膀，然後輕聲說了謝謝。

Severus皺著眉頭。他想他看見SEIRIUS擡起頭並微微張開了嘴唇，在他靠向在自己前。他不在乎。Sirius的重量不值一提，即使他也不是被擁抱的類型，這只是因爲掌握著他的感覺很好而已。

事實上他不喜歡接吻。這是太過私人化和附帶的的行爲，他不需要。雖然有時他允許Sirius吻他，他也吻Remus，這只是他讓Remus在感情上和自己結合的一種策略。

Severus緊緊的摟著Sirius細小的身體。這和Remus的感覺是完全不同的，而最近當他們在做的時候，他不的不閉上眼睛。不去想象他另一個愛人。不。他沒有這麽柔弱，也沒那麽不顧一切。

每當他裸體的時候，他總是處于興奮的階段，躍躍欲試並准備大幹一場。（MD，爲什麽那種詞都這麽難翻！）只是……不知道爲什麽SIRUS總讓他覺得很脆弱，他不知道自己怎麽會有這個想法的，他只是擔心自己會捏碎他。

當Sirius突然站了起來，Severus被嚇到了。他看著Sirius走到鏡子前，拼命找著梳子。

"我們什麽時候可以見到他？"

Severus歎了口氣。他忘了那個男孩才是Sirius和自己在一起的原因。噢，還有Gringotts裏的錢。

"我們會在午飯後離開。我會帶你去買點禮物給他的兒子。"

"謝謝。"Sirius笑著說，"你覺得我應該穿這件，還是穿那件？"

看著Sirius眼裏不確定的目光，Severus想大笑。'他真的要爲了去見他的教子而打扮嗎？'

"等你，但是你可以兩件都穿上，然後我會告訴你我的想法。"

"好的。"Sirius急切的解開他的袍子，最終還是讓Severus看到了他蒼白的身體。

"這裏就是Malfoy莊園？"Sirius緊張的抱著禮物。

"不，這裏是Draco的家。他結婚後就沒有和他父母一起住了。"Severus站在看守大門的少女雕像前。"Severus Snape"

大門打開並允許他們進入。

"過來，Black。"

"好的。"Sirius從匆忙的跟上Severus的腳步。"你認爲Harry知道我們來了嗎？"

Severus只是聳了聳他的肩膀。這不管他的事，Draco三天前來找他，讓他帶Sirius Black來這，因爲他想讓Harry高興。

Severus來Draco家很多次了，多的都讓他不想去記，他走進客廳，非常清楚Draco已經知道他到達的消息，並會邀請他來這。

當他們到達房間，他們看到一個小孩正爲著一個婦女打轉，很明顯是他的看護者。Severus決定給自己找張椅子，有趣的看著一切，但是有人卻決定打斷他的樂趣。

Sirius放下他的包裹，然後把男孩抱在手裏。他舉起男孩，仔細的研究這他的臉。

"Severus，他是一個Malfoy。"Sirius將男孩轉向Severus。

"很明顯。"Severus假笑。他注意到Larry是如何努力的想得到自由，所以無論如何，也許他還是玩的很開心。

"讓我走。"Larry踢著他的腿。他一點也不怕，他知道Uncle Severus不會讓他發生任何事，但是這真的很有趣。

"請把他給我。" Melanie Pinxter，顯然不相信他們任何人，她真的打算對Sirius下咒。

Larry看著Severus高興的笑著。"媽咪--"他的小腳興奮的亂晃。"媽--咪--"

"呃，Severus？"Sirius不確定他是應該把男孩放下，還是交給那位婦女。"我該怎麽辦？"

"Larry？"Harry慌張的跑向他的兒子。當Larry學習時他正在休息。當他看到了同樣震驚的Sirius時，他停了下來。

"Harry？"Sirius笑了。

"Sirius？"Harry的眼裏滿是難以置信。

"是的，是我。"Sirius笑著說。"你…你變了。"不知道爲什麽他看起來不怎麽像James了，這讓他有點失望，他本希望看到他最好朋友的一點影子。

"媽咪？"Larry揮舞著他的手。

Harry走向Sirius然後結果他的兒子。他看向兒子的家庭教師，並讓她離開。

"我想你，Harry。"Sirius笑著說，雖然他的眼裏有著淚水。

"媽咪？"不知道爲什麽，這成了Larry的習慣，每當有人想他時，他都要提醒他的媽咪去親吻那個人。

Harry咯咯笑了出來，然後他走向他的教父並親吻了他的臉頰。"你也想Larry嗎？"

"恩…是是。"Sirius順從的點點頭。

Harry將兒子舉高，以便他可以親到Sirius。

"我不想你，Mrs. Malfoy。"Severus假笑。他知道Larry最喜歡的遊戲。

"我非常確定你不會，Severus。"Draco懶洋洋的說著，走向他的家人。

Harry高興的看著Sirius困惑的臉。"這是Larry的規則，如果有人想你，那麽那個人將應該從你那得到一個吻。"

"好的。Severus給Larry帶了點東西。"Sirius環顧了下，找著剛才他爲了抓Larry而扔了的包裹。

"你說這個。"Draco緩慢的搖著用鮮豔顔色包裹著的塑料盒子。

"是的。"Sirius有點臉紅，每當一個男人對他和善的時候就會發生。當Severus第一次碰他時，他很差異自己的順從。他只是本能的接受了。也許這就是爲什麽James那麽保護他的原因。

"謝謝你，Uncle Severus。"Larry笑著說。

Severus只是點點頭。他不喜歡另一個男人讓Sirius臉紅。他可以忍受Remus，但是Draco？拜托，他知道Sirius從沒喜歡過Lucius，更不用說Draco，那個將Harry從他身邊帶走的人。

"好吧，玩得開心點，我有些事想和Severus討論下。"Draco的視線集中在Harry身上，直到Harry走向他低語了謝謝，並讓Draco吻了自己的唇。

Sirius進距離觀察著Harry。確定Harry真的改變了，他比最後一次見到他要漂亮了許多。

Harry回過頭來面對Sirius並淺笑。"真高興見到你，Sirius，到不是我抱怨，但你怎麽會和Severus一起來的？"

"我…你知道。"Sirius看起來很不舒服，突然對自己因爲Severus的錢而和他一起感到羞恥。"我和他睡覺。"

"哦。"

"他給我錢。"Sirius不敢看Harry的眼睛。

"Sirius…"

"但我沒用，真的，只是用了一點，有時我把他給了Remus。"Sirius急忙補充，"你知道我和Remus一起住。"

Harry握住了Sirius的手。"沒關系Sirius。我沒有審問你。我想這和我的生活沒太大的差別。"

他們情感的交流因爲Larry興奮的尖叫而停止了。Larry驕傲的給他媽咪展示了巨大的白色牡鹿。

"噢，這是我父親Animagus的形態。"Harry笑著說。

"Animagus？"Larry拉著牡鹿走了過來。

"是的。Uncle Sirius也是一個Animagus。"Harry的笑容溫暖了他的教父。

"我要看！我要看！！"Larry興奮的跳了起來。

"呃…"Sirius看了眼關著的門。他知道Severus一直不喜歡自己Animagus的形態，他從不再他面前變形，但是只是一會，Severus不會看見。"好的。"

這次的變形有點不同，他覺得自己的中間有點痛，但是他克服了。認爲這是因爲他長時間沒有變化的緣故。

Padfood將頭放到Larry的腳上，用它濕濕的舌頭逗弄他。一分鍾後Sirius變回了原樣，再次覺得他的中間有同樣的刺痛感。

"你還好嗎？Sirius？"Harry擔心的皺眉，他看到Sirius再變形前和變形後臉上的表情。

"自從我最後一次這麽做一定過了很久。"Sirius微笑，想緩解這份焦慮。

"我想你應該去檢查一下。"Harry在他業余的時間應Narcissa的要求而學習巫術，他知道一個小小的症狀可能意味著很大的問題。

"你知道我想當我再看到你，第一件事是問你'你高興嗎？'而不是讓你來擔心我。"

"我是認真的。"Harry生氣了。

"不，我是Sirius，你是Harry。"Sirius裂嘴一笑。

"Sirius。"Harry怒視他。SiriusS是他的家人，他不希望他發生任何事，無論他有多麽固執。

"我知道，我會的。"

"你會教我怎麽變化嗎？Uncle Sirius？"

Sirius親切的看著Larry。"你想變成什麽？"

"我不知道。"Larry擡起他的腦袋，努力的思考起來。"也許是一頭龍。或者一頭黑豹。我也不介意像爺爺一樣做牡鹿。"

"好的，我們會等到你確定你想變什麽。"Sirius咯咯笑了起來。

他們花了很多時間和Larry一起玩，談一些明快的話題，避免聊起Draco和Severus。

Sirius度過了四年來最快樂的時光，他不希望這天結束，但他知道在晚飯後他必須離開。他幫助Harry讓Larry吃東西，對Harry如此自然的成爲一個母親而感到欽佩。

他們默默的走到客廳，Severus和Draco正在那喝著他們的飲料，他們也已經有很久沒見了。

"我會想你的，Harry。"Sirius悲傷的笑著說。

"我知道。"Harry點點頭。"答應我你會去看巫醫，並告訴我他們說了什麽。"

"好的，我保證。"Sirius順從的回答。

很明顯他們花了比預期更多的時間，看到Severus臉上不悅的神情，Sirius給了他一個歉意的微笑，然後走到他身邊。

Draco微笑的看著Harry走到他身邊，他拉著Harry在他身邊坐下，並給了他一個小盒子。

"打開它。"

Harry順從的打開了它，取出一個掃帚形狀的翡翠項鏈。Harry挑眉，這是Draco一個非常清楚的暗示。

"這是一把到這的鑰匙，由贈送者開啓，當然也有密碼。"

Harry高興的笑了，也許這不是最後一次見到Sirius。"謝謝，Draco。"

"使用前確保他先通過壁爐找你，這就是它怎麽用的方法。"DRAOC因爲Harry臉上狂喜的表情而得意的笑了。

Severus不屑的哼之。他不希望Sirius再打擾自己，但當Remus在最近兩周裏就會取Hotwarts後，他想他也許會歡迎Sirius和他一起住。

Harry走到Sirius面前。"記住Draco說的，Siri，你必須讓我知道，當你用鑰匙來這時。"

Sirius敬畏的看著Harry幫他帶上項鏈。他現在對DRAOC的看法有點不同了，他確定Draco希望讓Harry高興，而所有能讓Harry高興的人就是他的朋友。

"謝謝，Draco。"Sirius笑著說，他臉頰上的紅暈讓他看上去年輕了不少。"我會再來的，我會給Larry帶點東西。如果我沒有太打擾的話。"他趕緊補充了一句。

Severus哼了哼鼻子，現在他知道他的小情人要開始花他的錢了。

"當然不會，Sirius。"Draco迷人的微笑，"我可以叫你Sirius嗎，你時Harry的教父。那意味著我們是一家人。"

"是的。"Sirius臉更紅了，但是他的笑容在看到Severus的表情時僵硬了。

Severus冷冷的看著Draco。DRAOC是他最好朋友的兒子，他把他當作自己的兒子一樣看待，但是拜托，他也不需要去脫他情人的褲子。

Severus簡略的說了再見，然後在Sirius轉身說再見時，粗魯的拉著他會了自己的地方。

"你高興了？"Severus冷笑。

"是的，謝謝你。"SIEIUS笑著說，今天是我一生中最快樂的日子。"

"當然，你得到了去看你教子的鑰匙，現在告訴我你爲什麽還要在這？你不再需要我了。"

"什麽？"Sirius皺眉，"但是..Severus，我…我想謝謝你。"Sirius低喃著他的話，他顫抖的雙手想試著解開他的袍子。

'哦，是的，多完美的婊子啊。'Severus抱怨著，將Sirius抱上肩膀，他不得不放棄去Remus那的計劃。也許他可以讓Sirius和他一起住，然後他就可以隨時去找Remus。

Sirius討厭出門，他討厭人們看著他的方式，議論他。他不夠無知到讓自己的腦袋繼續驕傲的擡著，他討厭他們眼中的同情，雖然他學者無視他們。

但是他最討厭的就是醫院，他討厭當人們要求他脫下他的袍子，然後戳他的身體，他會對他的身體感到非常的羞愧。他答應了Harry，所以他會這麽做，好吧，但他不會去喜歡它的。

Sirius秘密的拜訪了St. Mungo，它不希望Remus遷就自己，就想他塊死了。而他也不想Severus禁止去他的家，就因爲他怕Sirius傳染給他。

他告訴巫醫他不急著知道結果，他不會希望在一周裏就知道答案。而回去的想法也不怎麽吸引他。

Sirius花了一天的時間去找一頭龍或者一頭黑色的豹子給Larry，雖然Larry有張酷似Draco的臉，但是他是Harry的兒子，而且他是如此的美好，Sirius想給他一些他不能給Harry的，到不是因爲他真的需要，畢竟Draco真的富有的難以想象。

他昨天晚上和Harry聯系了，他會在明天Remus不在家的時候去檢查，然後第二天去拜訪他。

Sirius歎了口起，學校還有十天就開學了，而他依然不確定自己是否要和Remus一起去Hogwarts，或者自己找個地方住。這不是因爲他沒有錢。在內心深處，他知道他真正想要什麽。他依然等著Severus邀請他一起生活。

Sirius全神貫注的在尋找著禮物，他真的很想再見到Harry，花很多時間和他一起。

Draco對他很好，Sirius可以想象Harry對他有多重要，他有多愛他。Sirius希望他能早點知道Draco這麽關心Harry，那他就不會用居喪的過了四年。

Harry告訴他他可以在每天晚上去，Draco要很晚才會回來，Harry抱怨他很孤獨，雖然Draco沒有禁止他外出，但他不喜歡和他的保鏢一起。如果他有朋友要招待，那麽待在家裏就不是問題了。

Remus的呼吸很沙啞，他可以感覺到他的心跳聲，這發生在每次他和Severus發生關系的時候，他希望如果他最終得到Sirius的時候，也能有同樣的感覺。

'不，這不會是一樣的。'Remus想，'Sirius是那麽美好。他根本不忍心幹我，而我也不會傷害他，我不會那麽粗暴的幹他。'（我靠！你就非要用這麽直接的詞嗎？！害我都不好意思了）

"你在想什麽？"Severus用一直手撐起他的頭，當他躺在邊上看著Remus時。

"關于性。"Remus咆哮，"我好奇如果對Sirius做同樣的事會是什麽感覺。"

Severus假笑。"很奇妙。他總是很緊。"

Remus突然跳到他身上，"你怎麽敢傷害他。"

Severus沒有在意，"我能說什麽，他喜歡這樣。"

"混蛋。"Remus躺了回去。他還沒有足夠強大到對抗這個Slytherin。

"我的機會。"Severus拿起小瓶子，舉起Remus的腿。

"我們已經做了幾個小時了。"Remus歎息，但是沒有拒絕。

自從SiriusS開始去Harry那，他們有更多的時間在一起。Severus決定今年不再會學校，這看起來Severus已經接受了他在開學後，不再見他的決定。他想停止在傷害Sirius，雖然Sirius不知道他們的事。

Remus不知道Sirius時候會和他一起去Hogwarts，就想他在過去幾年裏那樣，但是現在Severus已經不教書了，他不確定Sirius時候還會和他一起。

他們還剩下兩天時間，而時間飛逝。Remus允許這兩天讓Severus占有自己。當Severus咬上自己的肩膀時，Remus呻吟了出來。他確定他該死的很懷念。但是這很塊就會結束，而他什麽也不會感覺到，這只是身體的需求，就像動物的本能。

他們安靜的躺了一會，Remus讓Severus抱著自己，知道他決定穿上衣服回去，他想Sirius。但是在他行動前，門開了。

Sirius正准備去見Harry，但貓頭鷹到了，他收到了有St.Mungo標記的羊皮紙。他告訴Harry他會晚點到，故意沒有告訴他關于自己的檢查結果。

Harry在最後三天裏不停的打聽結果，給與自己的幫助去更塊的得到結果，但是Sirius決絕了。他告訴Harry他是唯一一個知道他健康檢查的人，他不希望其他人知道，特別是Severus。

他花了一個小時盯著羊皮紙，然後鼓起勇氣打開它。然後當他終于這樣做後，他不能相信他看到的。決不，他不可能懷孕。如果Severus不想要這個孩子怎麽辦？如果Severus不想要他？

Sirius又花了另一個一小時凝視著羊皮紙。終于，從震驚中恢複後，他聯系了Harry。他告訴他關于他的疲憊，和現在從St. Mungo得到結果。Harry看上去很爲他高興，他告訴他，他應該告訴Severus。

所以現在他選擇他最好的衣服，梳好頭，再次讀了羊皮紙，他決定不對Slytherin隱瞞這件事，如果他打算去見他。

小心的將它放進袍子裏，Sirius拿著鑰匙去了Severus的家，它不得不站一會，直到頭暈眼花的感覺消失。

Sirius跑向Severus的房間。當他跑到門口他幾乎喘不上氣，他用一分鍾的時間來恢複自己的氣息，但是這依然沒有讓他對眼前的景象做好准備。

在Severus大床的中央，Remus躺在Severus的手臂上，他們都因讓人滿意的性而的到緩解。

Sirius注意到他的到達給了他們驚嚇，但Severus的臉上卻是警惕的。

"Sirius…"Remus臉色蒼白，他試著用床單遮住他赤裸的身體。是隱藏他赤裸的身體。

"什麽？"Sirius震驚的無法做出反應。他向跑，從這可怕的瞬間跑開，從他的噩夢中醒來。

他注意到Remus穿上他的褲子想向他走來，但是Severus的手抓著他，不讓他走遠。

"多久了？"Sirius冷冷的問，他的眼睛移向他的朋友。

"Sirius…我…"Remus移開了視線。

"多久了？"Sirius重複，強調了每個詞。

"四個月。"無力的回答。

"四個月？"Sirius不敢相信，"就是他剛開始對我友好的時候。"

"我很抱歉，Sirius。"Remus努力掙脫Severus的鉗制，但他動不了。

Sirius可以看到他脖子和肩膀上的咬痕，在他看不到的地方一定還有更多。他的嘴唇紅腫，還有點出血。這比他想的更讓他心痛，Severus從沒吻過他，從沒有一個會咬破嘴唇的吻。

"你始終都在我的背後嘲笑我，對嗎？"Sirius憤怒的說。他不知道還有什麽會比這更糟。

"離開，Black。"Severus面無表情的說。冰冷的黑色眼睛看著他，沒有一絲內疚，就像他非常希望它發生一樣。

Sirius咬著下唇，知道他可以感覺到血的味道。他的右手死死抓著口袋裏的羊皮紙，終于他不發一言的離開了房間。

Sirius的眼淚在他搖晃著離開他們後，湧出了他那雙被背叛的眼睛。

"也許我應該離開。"Remus的視線沒有離開那扇門。

"我想我們該談談。"Severus將顫抖的身體拉向自己，不希望他離開。"在你去Hogwarts前，你屬于我。"（我TMD要殺人啊！！教授你個混蛋啊！！！！踢死你啊！！！）

'這是無意義的。'Sirius告訴他自己。'我應該知道。他從沒愛過我，一張羊皮紙改變不了什麽，是我太愚蠢的以爲這事可能發生。'他拉起袖子擦幹自己的眼淚。

Sirius回到了他的房間。'不，這是Remus的家，我不能在這待著。'他走到壁爐變，聯系了Harry。

"Sirius。"Harry看上去很驚訝，但是他還是很高興看到他。

"Harry，我今天晚上可以在你那過夜嗎？"Sirius試著微笑。

"你還好嗎？"'很好，現在我讓Harry擔心了。'"你有和Severus說嗎？"

Sirius搖了搖頭。"我只是需要有個地方讓我度過今晚。"

"你和Remus吵架了？"Harry逗趣的笑著。

'不。我只是不能面對他，然後再感覺同樣的事。'Sirius快克制不住自己的眼淚了。

"好的，你可以來。"Harry皺眉。"在十分鍾內用門鑰匙。"

'是十分鍾。我只有十分鍾去和我的過去道別。'他回到他的房間，並整理他的衣服，將他們扔進他的箱子。他無法在這個地方呆著，所以他只拿了他自己的東西。將Remus給他的東西和Severus出于同情買給他的東西，都留下了。

他留下了他在Gringotts的鑰匙。自從Severus每月給他錢後，他就試著不花太多的錢，現在他有了一個很打的金庫。倒不是Severus注意。他只是需要讓小妖精照看它們。

Sirius回到客廳焦急的等著，在他緊張的計算著時間的時候，他幾乎被焦慮所打倒了。當十分鍾幾乎要過去的時候，他覺得有人在他的身後。他轉身，並面對兩雙眼睛。

他努力克制著自己的顫抖。"我會在一分鍾內離開。"他平靜的說。

"不，Sirius，請留下。"Remus跨了兩大步向前，但是只是讓Sirius更加的退後。"我們需要談談。"

Sirius搖了搖頭。"你們兩個偷走了我們最後的機會。"Sirius在離開前低語，流下兩個茫然的男人。


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sirius茫然的凝視著鑰匙帶他到達的客廳。當看到Draco時，他退後了一步。

"Sirius。"Harry上前擁抱了他的教父。

"我希望我沒有打擾你。"Sirius停止了他勉強的微笑。"我不知道能上哪去。"

"當然不。"Draco安撫的微笑，"我說過你是家人，所以你永遠都被歡迎來這。"

"謝謝。"Sirius讓Harry帶他去了睡椅，當Harry緊緊的抱著他，告訴他可以永遠和他一起，無論發生什麽他都愛他，Sirius再也無法克制自己的眼淚了，他哭了出來。

Harry和Draco耐心的等Sirius平靜下來。

"我很抱歉。"Sirius臉紅了，"我不想來著打擾你，Harry。"

Harry搖了搖頭。"我以爲你會高興的，Siri。"

"我是。"Sirius瞥了眼Draco沒有表情的臉，好奇如果Draco知道他懷孕了會如何。

"我沒有告訴Draco。"當Harry看到Sirius挫敗的表情，他平靜的告訴Sirius。

"我想我該離開。"Draco站了起來。"也許單獨和Harry一起會讓你覺得自在點。"

"不。"Sirius笑了笑。"我們是家人，不是嗎？"

Draco觀察著Sirius悲傷的神情，然後坐了回去。他認爲，作爲Harry的教父，Sirius是最後可能讓Harry離開自己的原因，但是他明白Sirius只是希望Harry能開心，和他所做的一樣。

"我懷孕了。"Sirius顫抖著聲音說，"我剛知道，但是他們說已經有四周了。"

"我以爲你會爲此高興的。"Harry握著Sirius的手，給予支持。

"我是。"Sirius慢慢的點頭。"我是那麽愚蠢，我以爲我能讓他愛我。"

"Severus？"Draco平靜的問。

Sirius點點頭。

"他知道嗎？"

Sirius用力搖了搖頭。"而他永遠也不會知道。"

"爲什麽，Siri？"Harry真的希望Sirius能找到他的幸福。

"他恨我，Harry，一直都是。我認爲我能讓他愛我，即使只是一點點。我是那麽無知，始終我都應該明白，他想要的不是我。"Sirius將他另一只手放到他的還平坦的胃上。"他不會想要這個孩子的，他恨我，他恨這個孩子。我不想這發生，我都是我的錯，不是我的孩子的！"

一瞬間，寂靜充滿了整個房間。

"你會怎麽辦，Sirius，你會繼續留著這個孩子，還是打掉他？"Draco問。

Sirius很震驚。"我…我不知道。我真的不知道。我現在就該做出決定嗎？我真的不知道該怎麽辦。"

"你應該讓他知道，Sirius，他是另一個父親。"Harry輕輕的告訴他。

"不！Harry，不！他是個無情的混蛋，他不會想要這個孩子，而我也不確定我是不是想要這個孩子。他將是我生命中的一個記憶。"

"不！"Harry牢牢的握著Sirius的臉，看著他的眼睛，然後說，"不，Sirius。懷孕就像…就像一張入場券。這是人生的一部分。你不該去想流産。握不想你會此而後悔。拜托，Sirius，好好想想。"

Draco的心因Harry的話而溫暖。他爲Harry的想法而感動，以及他仁慈的心，否則他將無法擁有他的家庭。他坐到Sirius的另一邊。"看，Sirius，你不需要現在就做決定。你有很多時間去考慮你想怎麽樣。你只需要知道，Harry和我會一直支持你的。"

"真的？"

"是的。當孩子出生而你不想要他，Harry和我很樂意撫養他。將你的孩子當做我們自己的。你依然能看到你的孩子，可以愛他，因爲他或她是你的一部分。"

在Sirius可以回答他前，門打開了。Larry和他的保姆出現了。

Larry跑向他的父母，當他看到Sirius時他開心的笑了。

"Uncle Sirius。"Larry高興的說。

"你好，Larry。"Sirius笑著回答。他張開雙臂，讓男孩爬到他的腿上。

"你應該在床上，Larry。"Harry輕輕的斥責他的兒子。

"但是，媽咪。"Larry睜大了他的雙眼。"Uncle Sirius在這。"

"而他會一直在這，直到你第二天醒來。"Draco說。

"Uncle Sirius和我們一起住？"Larry轉身來回看著兩個大人。

"是的。"Harry笑了。

"耶--"Larry叫了出來，他緊緊抱著Sirius的脖子。"Uncle Sirius和我一起睡！"

Sirius沈醉在Larry的懷抱裏，這是溫暖而充滿了愛的。Draco是對的，孩子是他的一部分，但是…他被允許得到孩子嗎？Sirius將臉埋在Larry小小的身體裏。兒童粉和香波的味道聞起來是多美好。

Draco告訴Larry的保姆，Ms. Pinxter可以離開了。

Harry輕輕的搖了搖頭。"Uncle Sirius會睡在你房間的對面。你的床太小了，你會睡到你Uncle的身上去的。"

"我不會，而且我的床非--常大。"Larry嚴肅的告訴Sirius。

"我們會很好的，Harry。"Sirius笑著說。

"而且。爹地和媽咪一起睡，所以，Uncle Sirius和我一起睡。"Larry裂嘴一笑。

"爲什麽不？"Draco點點頭，接受了兒子的邏輯。"但是現在已經超過你的就寢時間了，所以我們現在就要帶你回你的床上。"

"我很高興能早點睡。"Sirius對著Larry微笑，並得到了同樣的回答。

"你希望我把他帶走嗎？"Harry問他的教父。

Sirius搖了搖頭，當他站了起來，他有點尷尬的看著他的物品。

Draco拿起了Sirius的箱子，沒有問爲什麽他的箱子如此的輕，也沒有對Sirius臉上的表情做任何的評價。

Harry帶他們回了Larry的房間，在Sirius訪問過所有的地方後，他覺得很熟悉。

"你會永遠和我們在一起嗎？Uncle Sirius？"Larry問，他比第一次他們見面更喜歡他的uncle了。

"只有兩、三天。"Sirius試著回以自然的微笑。

"不用那麽匆忙，Sirius。"Draco輕輕的開口，"我相信Harry和Larry會很高興和你一起度過時光的。"

"謝謝。"Sirius喃喃。

Draco放下箱子後就離開了，他告訴他，他和Harry會有很多空閑的時間。

但是Larry吸引了他們所有的注意力。Sirius因爲Larry的堅持換上了睡衣，坐在男孩的邊上，再因爲Larry的堅持，一起聽Harry講了一個故事。

Harry親吻了他的兒子，當他結束故事後。"好夢，親愛的。"

"晚安，媽咪。"Larry打了個哈欠。

"晚安。"Harry笑著回答，然後轉向他的教父。"好好睡，Sirius。"

Sirius點點頭，猶豫的補充。"謝謝，Harry，爲了你和Draco。"

Harry點點頭，然後默默離開了房間。

當Harry回到他的臥室，他發現他的丈夫已經在床上了，雖然他不確定在被子下，Draco是裸體還是穿著內褲。

Draco喜歡裸睡，但當Harry覺得不舒服後，他穿上了他的內褲，除非他想和Harry做愛，當Larry想和他們一起睡時，Draco會穿上睡衣。

"謝謝，爲了你對Sirius說的一切。"Harry望進他丈夫的眼睛，然後開口，"你真的想照顧他的孩子？"

"是的。"Draco回答，沒有假笑和自鳴得意的笑容，只有真誠的回答。"我愛Larry，我也希望能有更多的孩子。我可能不是一個好丈夫，但是我想試著成爲一個好父親。"

Harry很驚訝，他不知道Draco想要更多的孩子，但是他不得不承認Draco是一個好父親。

Harry慢慢的走到小桌前坐下，開始他睡前儀式。他機械式的用高貴的化裝品清潔他的臉，他知道Draco喜歡看著他用那些東西。在他梳頭發時，他非常肯定Draco的眼睛跟著他的動作而移動。

當Draco走向他，他有點失望，他看見Draco穿著他的內褲。他讓Draco替他梳頭發。

"你認爲讓Sirius和Larry一起睡真的好嗎？"

"爲什麽不？"Draco笑了，"Larry會讓他想要擁有他自己的孩子。"

Harry看著Draco在鏡子上的投影，眼中有一些類似愛慕和欽佩在其中，但是Draco的注意力都在Harry的頭發上，他錯過了他一直夢想有一天，在Harry臉上看到的表情。

"你是一個好父親，Draco。"當Draco帶他回床上去時，Harry在他耳邊低語。

"謝謝。"Draco親吻了Harry的臉頰，幫他脫去他的內衣，然後回到自己的一邊，睡了進去。

在Harry離開後，Sirius盯著門看了很久，當他看著Larry平靜的臉，溫和的情緒席卷了他，幾乎將他淹沒。

Sirius歎息。他知道如果他要求，Harry會非常高興和他共度一晚，而Draco也不會介意一個人睡，但是他希望一個人。他不得不面對他的教子，和一些問題，他知道他無法避免，他最好的朋友和他的愛人，他需要單獨呆會。去思考，去感受。但是他害怕，害怕孤獨。Larry會是陪伴他的最好的人選。

有數小時Sirius著迷的看著熟睡的孩子，他睡不著，每當他閉上眼睛，他就會看見Remus和Severus擁抱在一起，接吻做愛。現在，思考是一個很好的選擇，而感覺只會讓他覺得更加受傷。也許他錯了，也許Remus沒有拿走他的幸福，也許是他自己才識將他和Severus幸福拿走的人。

整晚看著Larry平和的臉，他做了決定，他會留著這個孩子。他可能不是一個好父親，Severus可能會更恨他，但是這已經不再是關于Severus，和他可憐的無償的愛情了。這是他對幸福的選擇。這個孩子將會是他幸福的來源，就像Larry帶給Harry和Draco的一樣。

Sirius不知道他躺了多久，他一直在思考和計劃著，沒有一個想法是很恰當的，對于他的將來和他的孩子來說。他會找分工作，然後他會給他的孩子一個不錯的生活，他覺得一個新的生活到來了，他想象他可以平常准備好的咖啡和早餐。

Sirius慢慢的醒來，他看到了昨晚Draco放在那的箱子，Sirius覺得自己很可被，他昨天穿的衣服是他最好的一件，只要是他爲了放他自己的東西，把那些送的和用Severus錢買的衣服都留下了。他沒有時間去考慮換衣服，那件爲了一次慘重的會面而穿的衣服。

'來吧，Sirius Black，做回你自己。'Sirius強迫自己走向他的箱子，並找了些東西穿上。不用選擇袍子，無論他穿什麽，對Malfoy們來說他依然看起來很窮。

在他振作後，Sirius走回床邊，打算等Larry醒來。他想他聽到輕柔的敲門聲，于是他走到門口。

"哦，早上好，Mr. Black。我希望我沒有吵醒你。"Ms. Pinxter, Melanie，露出她完美的笑容。就像她那完美的穿著一樣。

他猜爲Malfoy工作一定有他自己的聲望。Sirius回以禮貌的微笑。

"Master Malfoy想知道，你是否想同他和Master Harry一起用早餐。"

"恩，但是Larry還在睡，我想等他醒來。"

"哦，年輕的Larry小主人不到十點是不會醒的，特別是在他逃過他的就寢時間後。"

"你是對的。"Sirius笑了。"我會加入他們。"

Melanie禮貌的笑了笑，告訴Sirius跟著她。

"Sirius。"Harry笑著說，"早上好。"

"早上好，Harry，Draco。"Sirius在Harry邊上的空位坐下。

"你想要點特殊的早餐嗎？我們可以讓Mrs. Lynch爲你准備。"

"不，牛奶就夠了，謝謝。"

"你有晨吐嗎？"Harry稍稍探過頭。"有沒有特別討厭和特別想吃的？"

"不。我覺得好極了。"Sirius露齒而笑，"沒有那些痛苦的感覺。"

"很好，我猜這對每個人的反應是不同的。"Draco點頭。"Harry懷著Larry的時候，不吐完，他幾乎什麽都吃不下。"

"對不起。"Harry垂下眼睛，"那一定讓你沒胃口了。"

"不，我是唯一一個該被指責的。"Draco再次笑了笑，試著將情緒提起來，"我是一個父親了。"

Harry害羞的笑了笑。他依然記得他們關于另一個孩子的談話。看著Draco喜悅的心情，他想也許有另一個孩子不會是件可怕的事。

"我已經做出決定了。"Sirius緊張的將手放在胃上，"我可能不是一個好父親，Harry，但是我想要這個孩子。Draco是對的，這個孩子也是我自己的。"

"會對你有好處的，Siri"Harry笑著說。'Draco當然是對的，他說的什麽都是對的。'

"你會創造一個奇迹的。"Draco贊許的點點頭。"好的，我現在要離開你們兩了，我不得不去工作。"

Harry點點頭。當Draco走到他邊上時，他擡起頭讓他吻了自己。

"如果你需要幫助就告訴我。"

"我會的。"

Sirius和Harry看著Draco離開房間。有一會Sirius很怕Harry會提問，但是Harry的注意力一直在他吃了一半的土司上。

"你應該多吃點，Harry。"Sirius說，"你太瘦了。"

"對你自己說吧。"Harry氣鼓鼓的說，"你是懷孕的那個人，而你卻只喝了一杯牛奶。當我懷著Larry的時候，我總是很餓，雖然有一半我會吐掉。"Harry害羞的笑著，這表情在他臉上很怪，在他嫁給Draco的五年裏，他從沒有這麽愚蠢的表情。

"我真的不餓。"Sirius聳了聳肩膀。"Jamie的胃口一直很好，他總怕我餓死，我像這就是Larry的優勢。"

Harry笑了。"我吃完了，你想到陽台坐坐嗎？早上的太陽對你的皮膚有好處，大概是這樣，我沒記錯的話。"

Sirius挑起一根眉毛。"我想你大概被Narcissa洗腦了，她總是對她的外表很在乎。"

Harry只是笑笑。"只是當你花時間照顧自己時感覺很好，當你看起來不錯時，你會覺得心情愉快而不是低沈。"

"你消沈嗎？Harry？"Sirius仔細的打量他的教子。Harry想隱藏他的感情，並讓其他人覺得他很好。"你不高興嗎？你有Larry和Draco愛著你。"

Harry看向他的教父。他想說他很好，但是如果他不告訴Sirius事實，他知道Sirius會永遠爲他擔心。他笑著打破他們的安靜。

"我猜有時不怎麽好，Sirius。"Harry試著微笑。"在Voldemort終于被打敗的時候，你不再是一個罪犯了，我想和你一起生活。我打算開始我的生活，Draco的求婚太……突然。我拒絕了他，但是你知道Weasley一家和Hermione發生了什麽。我很怕你也會發生什麽。所以……"

"所以你犧牲了你自己，是嗎？"Sirius痛苦的笑了笑。

"但我不是不開心。"Harry說，"我已經打算離開他了，你知道，我厭倦了一切，我的生活遭透了，我允許這麽做。"

"但是Larry？"

Harry點點頭。"糟糕的生活。當我終于鼓氣勇氣打算離開他，並消失的讓所有人找不到時，我發現我懷孕了。"Harry皺眉。"Draco告訴我我懷孕了，如果我還想著逃跑，他會把我像犯人一樣關著，直到Larry出生，而我永遠看不到他也聽不到關于我孩子的事。我不能讓他發生。我想如果我們創造了這個孩子，也許我們之間會有什麽東西存在。所以我決定留下，並接受我的生活。Draco變了，Siri，他…他證明他真的關心我。這是爲什麽他讓你來著看我，讓你住在這。"Harry笑著說。

"所以，你是高興的？"Sirius歪了下腦袋。

"我不知道。"Harry的額頭不贊成的皺起，"我知道我的生活並不太壞，但是我依然無法對他打開我的心。我猜我沒有真的相信他。在我內心深處我害怕他會裏利用這點。"Harry咬著下唇。"我猜我沒有人們想的那麽勇敢。我害怕去愛他，這很愚蠢，不是嗎？他畢竟是我丈夫。"

"這不愚蠢，Harry。"Sirius哀傷的笑了笑。"我猜你是對的。我們不應該簡單的就去愛。特別是對一個Slytherin。"Sirius決定告訴Harry一切。"我知道我不是他唯一的一個，Harry，我知道他有愛人。我不認爲我對他足夠好。只是……爲什麽是Remus？"Sirius悲哀的笑著。

Harry不知道問題的答案，但他對這個年長的男人感到悲傷。

"但是我猜我知道答案。"Sirius歎氣，"Remus有我沒有的一切。他很強壯，他幾乎每件事都能做的完美。他是個好廚師，我的廚藝簡直是災難，而Severus總那麽說，所以一切就成了改變的原因。"

"噢，Sirius。"

"我自從五年級時就和他一起了，你知道。"

"什麽？！"

Sirius臉紅了起來。"在我幾乎殺了他後，他……"Sirius艱難的完成了他的句子。"奪走了我的童貞。"

"他強暴你？"Harry很震驚。現在他知道他很幸運。Draco從沒強暴過他，包括身體上的傷害也沒有。

"一開始是，但後來我們成了情人，知道我們畢業。"Sirius歎息。"你父親警告我要小心，Severus可能是在報複，但我自討苦吃。"

"沒有人應該被強暴，不管什麽時候。爲什麽我父親沒有做些什麽？"

"因爲他正忙著和你媽媽一起？"Sirius取笑，"當他發現的時候他想殺了Severus，但是我沒讓他這麽做。我選擇和Severus在一起。我是個孤獨的人，Harry，你父親是唯一一個關心我的。他是唯一一個我認爲是家人的人。我自己的父母只關心他們的生意，我和我的兄弟不親近。當你父親愛上你母親後，我覺得很孤獨。和Severus一起，我覺得被愛著。他沒那麽壞。"

"Remus怎麽樣？"

"他是朋友。"Sirius臉紅了，"我知道這聽起來很怪，但是Severus是我的第一次，我決定永遠是他。我們在一起直到畢業。他之後開始研究魔藥，而我在離開學校後享受我生活，花父母的錢，並不時的打擾Jamie。"Sirius歎了口氣，"不是什麽自豪的故事。"

Harry笑了。"這正是我的計劃。享受在學校外的生活，花我的遺産。事實上我正在做，只是我用花Draco的錢做代替。"

Sirius輕笑了出來。"生活沒那麽遭，Harry。離開學校後我沒有見過Severus，然後你父母的悲劇和我被拒捕的事發生了。"

Harry點點透，他的眼睛恍惚的出了神。

"在我收到你最後的一封關于你結婚的信後，我去找了他。我找了你幾個月，Harry。我讓他帶我在見你，之後4年他帶我像他的婊子。"

Harry退縮了。"不要這麽叫你自己，Sirius。"Harry輕輕的告訴他。"你決不是。"

Sirius笑了笑。"那是事實，Harry。但是他不是很壞，他在Gringotts給我開了個金庫，給了我更多的錢，他只是沒有給我他的愛，或者是他的關心。"Sirius痛苦的笑了起來。"噢，他會在床上給我他所有的注意力，性從不會讓他滿足。你能相信他在四個月前開始對我好嗎？然後他開始他和……Remus的關系。這很有趣，當他我們還在學校的時候他是怎麽對我忠誠的。雖然我打賭他非常不喜歡我。這很痛苦，Harry，即使我知道我不是他唯一一個，但是當知道他真正愛的是Remus時，真的很痛苦。"Sirius哽咽了。

Harry被嚇到了，他不知道該做什麽。在過去的幾年裏，他只把他的愛和同情給了Larry，他忘了如何照顧別人。他笨拙的將Sirius的手握在自己的手裏。

"最後他帶我來看你了。"Sirius給了他一個充滿淚水的微笑。

"他不可能在沒得到Draco允許的情況下帶你來看握。"Harry指出。

"我知道，但是他可以拒絕，我不會知道我最終能來看你。"

"Yeah，但是你在這，Sirius，你不在是孤獨的了。"

"謝謝。"

他們的談話結束了。他們開始平靜的享受早晨的陽光，直到小小的腳步聲向他們的方向跑來。當Larry跑向他的時候，Harry已經准備好了。

"媽咪。"

"你的教養哪去了，甜心？"Harry把男孩放到了他的腿上。

Larry害羞的笑了笑，親吻了他的媽咪。"早上好，媽咪。"

"早上好，Larry。"

Larry跳下來走向Sirius並親吻了他的臉。"早上好，Uncle Sirius。"

"早上好，Larry。"

"你吃早飯了嗎？"

"不，媽咪。我讓Ms. Pinxter把早飯拿到著來。"Larry走回他媽咪的面前，舉起手，讓他的媽咪把他放回他的腿上。

"你仍然有你的早課。"Harry打理著Larry的頭發。他對放下盤子的Melanie點了點頭。"你能幫我我們准備點茶，和我們一起坐會嗎？"

年輕的女孩點點頭，匆忙的去完成她的工作。

"Larry只有三歲，是嗎？"Sirius好奇的看著小男孩，"他怎麽會有課？"

Harry看著他的兒子吃掉他的三明治。"是的，他的生日是四月。"

Larry笑了。"你會來參加我的生日對嗎？Uncle Sirius？"

"那還有好幾個月，Larry。"Sirius無法克制的笑了出來。

"爹地說我們不得不計劃每件事，以確保smuhly。"Larry自豪的笑了。

"Smuh？"Sirius很困惑。

"Smoothly。"Harry笑了。"Larry最喜歡模仿Draco的語調，特別是當他想得到什麽時。"

"但是爹地是對的，媽咪。"

"當然。"Harry把一杯牛奶放到兒子的手上。他笑著看到Melanie帶來了茶和剛烤好的餅幹。

"Mrs. Lynch說她剛好做了些餅幹，也許你會喜歡，Sir。"

"當然。"Harry笑了，"隨便點，和我們一樣。"她轉向Sirius。"你應該嘗嘗，Siri。Mrs. Lynch的廚藝非常。當Draco買下這所房子後，她一直爲我們工作。她讓我忍受了懷孕的痛苦。"Harry露赤一笑，"小Larry無論什麽時候都喜歡吃。"

Larry看向他的媽咪。"我沒有，媽咪。"

"哦是的，你是。"Harry笑了起來，"當你還在我肚子裏的時候。"

Larry笑了。"我可以吃餅幹嗎，媽咪？"

Harry點點頭給他拿了一塊。他轉向他年長的陪同者。"Ms. Pinxter比我小三年，他去過Beaubaxton，她是那年的演講者。在Larry第二個生日後，Draco讓她給Larry上課。"

Sirius笑了笑。"他給Larry排滿了所有的時間，HUH？"

Harry聳了聳肩膀。"Ms. Pinxter教Larry讀寫，還有法語，也是Larry的保姆。"

"Larry主人是個甜美的孩子。"Melanie笑著說，臉頰有點紅暈。

"她也常常在早晨陪我喝茶，直到Larry醒來。"Harry愛撫著Larry的頭發。

"媽咪，這。"Larry笑著餵了他媽咪一些餅幹。

"把牛奶喝完，寶貝。"Harry用手帕給兒子擦了擦臉。"好了，繼續享受你的茶，我帶Larry去他的娛樂室。"Harry帶著他的兒子離開了。

Sirius注意到Harry的情緒很不同。如果Melanie在這一年多裏一直陪伴他度過每個早晨，他一定對她很熱情。

"Harry主人在見到你後很快樂。"Melanie笑著看著Sirius困惑的臉。"你和Larry主人讓Harry主人很高興，Sir。請不要理解錯，Sir，Harry主人…只對給Larry主人自己所有的感情，他甚至對Draco主人也有所保留。"

"你可以叫我Sirius。"Sirius說。

Melanie慢慢的喝了一口茶。"Draco主人和Harry主人都很好，但是這裏有個不成文的規定。無禮的行爲是不允許的。"

"但是這太拘謹也太有禮貌了。"Sirius回憶起了他自己的童年。

Melanie咯咯笑了起來。"但是這讓Harry主人覺得舒適。"

"謝謝你，呃…Miss Melanie。"Sirius笑著說，"你照顧Harry。"

Melanie點點頭。他放下他的杯子。"你還要點什麽嗎？或者你想和我一起？Larry主人一直很喜歡您的禮物。"

"謝謝，我會的。"Sirius緩慢的站了起來，他不喜歡自己起來是暈眩的感覺，他等Melanie將盤子送回了廚房，然後跟著他去了Larry的娛樂室。

爲Sirius看到Harry將Larry抱在腿上，給他念著故事，這可愛的，充滿感情的場面讓他的笑容擴大。

"哦，你上課的時間到了，Larry。"Harry合上了書。

"但是，媽咪，它還沒結束。"Larry拒絕站起來。

Harry笑著開口。"我會在你上完課後接著念。"

"但是，媽咪……"

Harry親吻兒子的太陽穴。"做個好孩子，Larry。"

Larry不高興的撅著嘴，但是點點頭站了起來，給了Harry一個擁抱和一個吻。

"我會在下課後找你。"

"是的，媽咪。"Larry灰心的回答。

"See you, Larry。"Sirius同情的搖了搖手。

"See you，Uncle Sirius。"

Sirius跟著Harry離開了，對所有安靜的教師點頭。他們去了Harry的房間，他曾在Harry帶他參觀時來過一次。

"那麽，你現在打算幹什麽，Harry？"Sirius環顧巨大的房間後問。

"就像我平時做的。"Harry笑著回答。"美容。不過這次是爲了你。"

"你每天都在做這個？"Sirius在梳妝台前唯一的空位上坐了下來。

"是的。"Harry草草的回答，在Sirius詢問的表情下，他補充。"我有很多時間，所以我知道怎麽打發他們。"

"爲什麽你不出門？"Sirius看著桌上大堆的瓶子。瞥了眼他的教子。"他沒有把你像犯人一樣關在這，是嗎？"

"Draco？"Harry拿起一個瓶子，看了下說明然後又放了回去。"是的，你可以這麽說，我想他只是害怕，在我第一次打算離開他後，但是當我們有了Larry，他對我更有信心了。"

"所以，爲什麽你不出門？"

Harry笑了。"我不喜歡我的那些保鏢，特別是Draco的堂兄。"他給了Sirius一個瓶子。"把他放到你的臉上，輕輕的按摩，它會讓皮膚變的光滑。"

"哦。"Sirius心不在焉的接過瓶子，將它們倒了點在臉上。"想這樣？"

"是的。"Harry研究著另一瓶，"做圓周運動。"

在Harry覺得滿意後，他帶Sirius去了浴室，並告訴他用溫水清洗。

Sirius用小毛巾慢慢擦著他的臉，這感覺有點粗糙。"好了？"

"不。"Harry笑著說，"讓我做些什麽來保持你的皮膚滋潤。"

在之後的半小時裏，Sirius讓Harry非常快樂，他做了所有Harry讓他做的。他好奇什麽時候，他的面部保養會結束。

Harry帶他去了他的更衣室，給他看了他的衣櫃，並問他是否想要試試時，有人敲響了他的門。

"誰？"Sirius和Harry同樣困惑的問。

Harry搖了搖頭。"讓我看看。"Harry打開了門，並震驚的看到了Draco的堂兄。雖然Draco不在家，但是他也不會愚蠢的來他的房間，不是嗎？"Dave。"

"你好，Harry。"David Malfoy和Draco非常不同。他看起來更想他的母親，一個美國人，而不是他的父親，Lucius的兄弟。

"你想要幹什麽？"Harry不信任這個男人，他只把門開到足夠他們對話。

"有人在找Draco，並想見你。他在Draco的書房連著飛路網。"

Harry眯起他的眼睛。"你不被允許進入Draco的房間。"

Dave聳了聳肩膀。"它沒上鎖。"

Harry打開門，讓Sirius跟著自己。他轉向Dave，面無表情的告訴他。"下次讓Mrs. Nelson告訴我，你不被允許有這個權利。"

Sirius不喜歡這個男人，他不喜歡這個人看他的方式，他打賭Harry也不喜歡他，他很快的跟上了Harry，不想給對方有和自己說話的機會。

"他是誰，Harry？"Sirius在確定男人沒有跟著他們後開口。

"Draco的堂兄，Dave Malfoy。"

"不好奇你不喜歡他，他讓我覺得很不舒服。"

"我想他對我很感興趣，但是他害怕Draco做巨大的變革。"

"Draco知道？"

"我想是的。"Harry的臉上依然沒什麽表情。

"小心點Harry，我不喜歡他看你的方式。"

Harry笑了笑。"當我在家裏的時候會很安全。不用擔心。"Harry打開了Draco書房的門，他看向壁爐。

"Severus？"Harry感覺Sirius停下了腳步。

"你怎麽會這麽慢，Harry，我想……"Severus瞥向了門口，"停下，Black，我想和你談談。"

Sirius臉色蒼白。他無法向門口移動，他覺得自己被那雙，黑色的充滿了怒火的眼睛所迷惑了。

"Lupin已經去Hogwarts了。"Severus忽視了Harry的在場，他相信他的前愛人已經告訴了他所有的事。

"很好。"Sirius找回了他的聲音。"因爲我不想再看到你或者是他。"當他說完這些後，Sirius找回了勇氣離開。

"等等，我還沒有說完。"Severus現在非常的憤怒，從沒有人敢抛棄他。

"他走了。"Harry告訴他的前教授，那個碰巧是他們家朋友的人。

"我知道。"Severus憤怒的咆哮。"他回在這住多久？"

"他願意多久就多久。"Harry平靜的告訴他，"不教書了，Severus？"

"我再也不打算回Hogwarts了。"Severus抱怨。

"你想Sirius回到你身邊？"Harry客氣的問，就像他再關心這個年長者的健康一樣。

"是的，但現在取決于他，你不這麽想嗎？"Severus辛辣的問。

"那麽你爲什麽找他？"

Severus不喜歡Harry Malfoy。他太冷酷且無關緊要，也和他知道的Gryffindor太不同。"因爲那個狼人問我打聽，我只是來取笑他。"

"我回讓他知道。"Harry站了起來，暗示他們的談話結束了。

"Lucius知道他再這嗎？"Severus眯起他的眼睛。

"也許，也許不。"

"如果他知道什麽對他是好的，他最好離他遠點。"Severus咆哮著結束了聯系。

Harry坐回了沙發，默默的想著Severus說的。"他走了，Sirius，你可以過來了。"

"你怎麽知道我在這。"

"幸運的猜測。"Harry笑了。"你聽見了？"

"是的。"

"你打算回到他身邊嗎？"

"這不是那麽簡單的，Harry。"Sirius歎息。"我…我不能在這呆著，我明天會離開。"

"去哪？"Harry皺眉。"呆在這，Sirius，知道你知道你想去哪，否則你只會讓我更擔心。"

"我還不知道，我只知道我想離開。我不想再看到他。"

之後到了晚上，Draco很驚訝Harry會在他的書房。他甯可他和他們的兒子或者Sirius在一起，並忽略他的存在。

"Harry？"

Harry擡起頭。

"出了什麽事？"Draco快速的走到他配偶的身邊。"Larry和Sirius在哪？"

"Sirius在廚房，他說他想給Larry做個蘋果派，而Larry太興奮所以不想離開Sirius。"Harry微笑著回答。

"那麽，爲什麽你看起來很煩躁？你覺得不舒服嗎？"

"Sirius說他想離開，而且……"

"而且？"

"Draco，你介意如果我們開個小party嗎？我知道我們的結婚紀念在六星期前就過了，但是Sirius沒有參加我們的婚禮。"

Draco安靜的看著Harry，內心告訴自己不要想太多。

"Harry，你事這個家的女主人（我沒翻錯…作者用的就是女主人這個詞…真強，完全女性化了Harry），你可以做你想做的任何事。"

Harry臉紅了。"我希望他能至少在呆一星期。"

"做你想做的，Harry，我希望你高興。"

Harry凝視著丈夫的臉，被他的真摯所感動。慢慢的Harry站了起來，然後跨坐到Draco的腿上。

"Harry，你在幹什麽？"Draco抓住了那雙正試圖脫下他衣服的手。

"你說過你想要更多的孩子。"Harry低語，他的心跳聲大的自己的耳朵都能聽見。

Draco重重親吻了Harry的嘴唇，直到他們都無法呼吸。"看，Harry，我是你丈夫。我非常愛你即使你可能不相信。我希望讓你快樂。不要使我們間關系被侮辱。"

"我想你希望更多的孩子。"Harry的臉紅透了。"你不再需要我了嗎？"

"你沒有在聽我說話。"Draco試著控制他的怒氣。"我愛你，如果你做這些是爲了補償什麽，或者任何你想到的，那麽忘記它。"

Harry看起來被傷害了。"我沒有在補償什麽。我不是妓女。"

Draco笑了。"你當然不是。但是那就是我感覺到，這傷害了我。在你准備好前，你不需要吻我或者和我上床，Harry。我愛你，無論多久我都會等你，直到你對我有感覺爲止。"（啊！！我激動啊！D的話好深情啊！我太激動了太激動了…可惜無法翻出原文的味道啊！發上來大家自己品味好了！"I love you, and I'll wait for no matter how long it take for you to feel something for me."）

Harry點了點頭。把臉埋在Draco的脖子離，緊緊的抱著他。當他聽到Draco告訴自己他愛他時，他真的很驚訝，這很難相信。他對自己感到震驚，當他意識到自己想去相信Draco說的每個字。'我對你有感覺，Draco，我只是害怕讓你知道而已。'

當門被打開，Larry和Sirius進來的時候，Harry沒有一點勇氣移動自己。他只知道他如此的感謝Draco制止了自己，否則他將陷入更大的困窘之中。

"呵呵。"Larry開心的偷笑，他把手放在他的腿上。"我知道，爹地非常想媽咪。"

Draco眨了眨眼，他深情的笑著，擡起Harry通紅的臉。"來吧，讓我們去吃晚飯吧。"

TBC


	10. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sirius耐心的等待著，看著Draco，Harry和Larry品嘗泡芙。"怎麽樣？"

"非常好。"Draco用只給他家人的微笑笑著說，"你可以教Mrs. Zynch怎麽做。"

"我喜歡吃，Uncle Sirius。"Larry興奮的說。"你明天可以再做給我吃嗎？求你了。"

Harry點了點頭。"沒錯，Sirius。你明天能再做給我吃嗎？求你了。"

Sirius無法相信他們。"你這麽說只是希望我高興，是嗎？"

"爲什麽你會這麽想？"Draco挑眉問。

"但是……"Sirius強迫自己不去說Severus的名字。"我想我明天就會離開。"

Larry立刻放下他的勺子。"但是爲什麽？Uncle Sirius？你不喜歡我還有媽咪和爹地嗎？"

"我當然喜歡"Sirius悲傷的笑了笑。

"你說過咬教我怎麽變形的。"Larry不高興的說。"你答應我了，Uncle Sirius。"

Harry笑了，他的已經迷上Animagi了。

"我會教你的，直到你足夠大到能開始學。"

"我現在就很大了，是不是媽咪？"

Harry又笑了。"你是很大，直到你和你爹地一樣高爲止。"

Larry眨著眼睛，然後不高興的說。"但是爹地太高了。"

Draco大笑起來。"只要等個幾年就行，兒子。"

Larry依然很不高興。"那意味著你要走了是嗎？Uncle Sirius？"

"我會回來的。"Sirius試著微笑。"或者說，你仍記得我的話。"

"我永遠不會忘記你的，Uncle Sirius。"Larry嚴肅的說，這是很少能出現在他臉上的表情。"你是我擁有的最好的uncle。"

"爲什麽你不多住一個星期？Sirius？"Draco擡起一只手，打斷對方的拒絕。"Harry一直都很想你，除此之外，我們會有一個小的聚會，這是一個家庭聚會，而你也是我們家庭的一分子。"

"聚會？"

Harry點點頭。"我們五周年紀念。只有Draco的父母會出席。你在的期間，我們不會有其他客人。是嗎，Draco？"

"是的，當然。"

"好吧。"Sirius半信半疑的同意。"如果你們不覺得我會打擾你們的話。"

"耶"Larry喜悅的拍著他的手。

他們之後談論了寫別的東西，Draco喝著咖啡，不久之後他便請求他們原諒，去了他的書房。

"而你，小主人。"Harry抱起他的兒子。"你睡覺的時間到了。"

"對不起，媽咪。"Larry打著哈欠擁抱了他媽咪的脖子。

"是的，Darling。"Harry看著兒子困倦的臉，顯然Larry太困了，當Harry帶他去睡覺時，他沒有反抗。

Harry轉向他的教父。"別想逃跑，Sirius，想想計劃。"

Sirius裂嘴一笑。"我是你教父，我才是應該吩咐的一個人。"

Harry微笑的回答。"我決定幫你做決定。"

"我有選擇的機會嗎？"

"不。"Harry滿意的說，"兩個人比一個人強，不管怎麽說，我有很多時間。"

Sirius只是聳了聳他的肩膀。

Lucius在忙碌的酒吧角落找到他的朋友，看著對方似乎剛喝完了第三瓶啤酒，他挑了挑眉，這對偏愛紅酒的Severus來說很不尋常。

"所以，我的朋友。"Lucius在對方的面前坐下。"這次意外的邀請是爲了什麽？"

Severus慢慢靠近對方。"你見到他了嗎？"

"他？"

"Black。"

"今天？"Lucius假笑。"你知道我是個很忙的人，Severus。除非你讓他呆的久一點，我就能見到他了。"

Severus咆哮。"他現在和他們住一起。"

Lucius發出嘖嘖的聲音。"啊，他終于發現世界不是圍著你轉的。"

"是的。"Severus冷笑。"現在你有機會追他了。"

"你喝嘴了。"Lucius草草的回了一句。"我是個已婚男人。"

"真的？你變了，Lucius。"

"變好了，我希望。"

"你發誓你不會見他？"

"所有物？朋友？我不知道你是那樣的男人。"

Severus只是舉起他的瓶子喝完他的啤酒。"小心Narcissa的怒氣。"

Lucius惡劣的微笑。"我不會自尋死路，你知道，我還想活著看到我第二個孫子。"

Severus又給自己叫了兩大瓶啤酒，無視他朋友的臉色。"你想要點嗎？不？好吧，隨你的便。"

"你知道你現在的樣子，就想是因爲失戀而喝醉的人嗎？"

"戀愛？我？"Severus好笑的冷笑。"你真是開玩笑。我很高興我終于擺脫他了。"他無視對方愉快和懷疑的表情。"他太粘著我了。"

"所以，這是一個慶祝了？恭喜，他終于感覺到了，並離開你了。"Lucius假笑。他取出一根煙，點燃後抽了長長一口。"但是爲什麽是現在。我向他求過兩次婚。六年級和七年級，而他幹脆的拒絕了我。"

"所以你對Narcissa求婚了。不好奇爲什麽她討厭他。"Severus低聲笑了出來。

在接下來的幾個小時裏，Lucius忍受著他平時安靜的朋友，不停的說著不只感恩的Gryffindor們、魔藥，最後離開學校後，魔藥、更多的Gryffindor、魔藥

但是就是不說爲什麽Sirius離開他。

"我帶你回去，Severus。"Lucius把Severus不怎麽小心的拉起來，扔了寫加隆在桌上，然後帶頭出了門。"你年紀不小了，Severus，你應該組織一個家庭。讓你的孩子和孫子來繼承你的名字和財富。和Sirius相愛著並不難，你知道。"

"你太溫柔了，Lucius。你也喝醉了嗎？我不會和任何人相愛。我已經過了戀愛的年紀了。"

"太對了，但是你一個人生活，不覺得太孤單嗎？"

"我習慣了，而且，是他離開了我，Lucius。"Severus有點悲慘的笑了起來。"他們都離開我了。"

"你想我和他談談嗎？"

Severus立刻怒目而視。"我不希望你去見他，一點也不！"

"我有點困難，我恐怕。"Lucius假笑。"我計劃去拜訪我的孫子。"

"混蛋。"Severus咆哮。

Lucius笑的好不得意。"你真的需要學著怎麽去愛一個人。"

"你確定你不需要自己的房間？"Harry皺著眉頭看著他的教父，他正試著找一個比較舒服的位子入睡。"這張床對兩個人來說太小了，Sirius。雖然你和Larry不需要很大的空間，但是Larry和別人一起睡時，習慣睡在別人身上。這有點像他的父親我猜。"

Sirius只是笑了笑，他滿足的歎了口氣，並轉身看了看在身邊的孩童。"我喜歡我現在的地方。Harry，Larry是對的，你和Draco一起睡，而我和Larry分開睡的話，那不公平。"

"Sirius。"Harry給了他一個，你最好聽話，否則你什麽都得不到的表情。

Sirius輕輕的笑了起來，這是他今天在Severus出現後，第一個愉快的微笑。"我很好，Harry，並別很舒服。而且，Larry從不睡在我身上。"

"真的？"Harry很懷疑。"因爲Larry最後總是睡在我身上。"

"喔，再加上Draco也睡在你身上，那一定非常重。"Sirius逗趣的說。

"跟我說說。"Harry歎了口氣。"他總像打算把我推到床邊，而他依然睡在我身上。"

"你知道，也許你應該和他換個位子睡。我以前也碰到過，當我這麽做後，它有作用了。"然後他簡短的告訴了Harry，當他在Potter家過夏天的時候，James是如果壓著他想要去靠近Lily的照片。

Harry笑了起來，然後他看到他教父打了個哈欠。"也許我會試試，晚安，Sirius，我們明天再聊。"他再次親吻了他兒子的額頭，然後離開。

"晚安，Harry。"Sirius撐著他沈重的眼皮說，他覺得他不想睡，今天和Severus的見面太突然，但也很期待。他不想離開Harry，但是他知道他的教子過的非常好。如果他沒有一個地方去，他只會讓Harry擔心。一分鍾後，Sirius平靜的睡著了。

當Harry回到他的房間，Draco已經在床上了，他很快的解決了他睡前的工作，清洗了他的臉，然後他慢慢走向Draco。

Draco有點驚訝Harry走向自己，而不是假裝自己不存在的，爬上他那邊的床，然後關燈睡覺。但是他有耐心的等著，直到Harry都到他面前。他放下他准備看的書，然後凝視著Harry。

"呃…Draco…"Harry猶豫的開口。

"恩？"

Harry深呼吸，然後慢慢的一字字的開口。"你介意我們交換床位嗎？"

Draco眨了下眼睛，然後是第二下，點點頭，滾到另一邊，給了Harry些空間。

Harry迅速的爬進被子裏，被子和床單上還留有Draco的溫度和氣息。"Sirius說這可能有用。"

"什麽可能有用？"Draco皺起眉頭，"你和你的教父討論我們的床第問題？"

"不是這個問題。"Harry臉紅的反駁。

Draco笑了起來。"我只是開玩笑，Harry。"

Harry不高興的皺眉。"晚安，Draco。"他轉過身，像往常一樣假裝睡著了，只是，在Draco的氣息和體溫的包圍下，他更快的睡著了。

Draco觀察著Harry的臉，著幾天Harry變了很多，他必須感謝Sirius。Draco幾乎不能控制臉上的笑容，Sirius在這對Harry來說有非常好的幫助，不知爲什麽，Harry更加能接受他們的婚姻了，很快Draco也熟睡了。

幾小時後，Harry醒了。他感覺到了Draco熟悉的重量。但是今晚身體的接觸更加的火熱。

'也許我該叫醒他，然後換下位置。'Harry嘀咕著。但是當他試著推開Draco，並解放自己時，Draco抱的更緊了。

"不要走……"

Harry一動不動，開始他以爲Draco醒了，但是顯然他剛才只是說夢話。

"不要離開我，Harry，拜托……"

Harry在Draco的身下放松了下來，他緩緩舉起他自由的那只手，擁抱了Draco。"Shh，"他溫柔的說，就像Larry做噩夢後，他安慰他是一樣。"我不會離開你，Draco。我永遠不會離開你。"

Draco的擁抱有點放松，但他依然低喃著。"不要離開我，Harry。"

Harry歎了口氣。'所以這也許是他爲什麽總是睡到我身上的原因。只是想確保我沒有從他身邊逃跑。'

Harry困倦的打了個哈欠，他伸手在邊上的矮櫃上摸索著，拿起Draco的魔杖，降低了房間裏的溫度。現在Draco的懷抱要舒服多了，Harry笑著重新睡了過去。

第二天，當Draco睜開眼睛，便看到了Harry綠色的眼睛。

"今天不是工作日。"Harry溫柔的說。

"Hmm？"

"無論我們的床多大，你依然睡在我身上。"Harry甜甜的笑著，"也許我們應該再買張床，分開睡。"

"我反對。"Draco輕蔑的回答。

Harry聳了聳肩。"自從我們第一次分享它，你似乎就一直想把我推出去。"

Draco的眉頭更深了。"我是嗎？好吧，很抱歉我給了你那樣的感覺。"Draco抱著Harry轉了個身，這樣Harry就躺在了他的身上。"好些了？"

"我會考慮。"Harry模仿著Draco特有的完美微笑回答。

Draco失去了所有的語言能力，他開起來是那麽可愛，讓Harry想親吻他，就像親吻Larry那樣，但是Harry最終只是躺在他身上，將頭靠在Draco的肩膀。

"如果你希望，你可以邀請你的朋友。"Draco輕聲的說，他的手指玩著Harry長長的，黑色的頭發。

"不。"Harry猶豫著，"別。"

"爲什麽？"Draco收緊了手臂，讓Harry無法起來，"你對我們的關系感到羞恥嗎？"

"不。"Harry搖了搖頭，"當然不。"

"那爲什麽，Harry？我認爲見到你的朋友會讓你覺得高興。"Draco試著隱藏心中一閃而逝的刺痛。

"我已經變了。"Harry低語。"如果他們不喜歡我了什麽辦？"

"我喜歡你。"Draco笑了，Harry躺了回去。"非常喜歡。Larry和Sirius也是，包括我父母在內。那很重要嗎？"

"我知道。"Harry歎了口氣。"你確定？"

"如果不是，我不會那麽說。"

"謝謝。"Harry吻了吻Draco的臉頰。

突然門被打開了，Larry跑了進來。"媽咪……"

Draco無奈的歎氣。"下次我會記得鎖門。"

Harry咯咯笑著，然後他轉過身，抱住他精力充沛的兒子。

"呃……"SIRUS站在門口，"早上好，Harry，Draco。"

"進來吧，Sirius。"Draco對自己發誓，只要他和Harry單獨在一起時，他會一直把門給鎖著。"別擔心，我們有穿衣服。"

SIRUS紅著臉走了進去。"抱歉打斷了你們。"當Sirius在看到Harry同樣紅著臉後，他覺得好多了，至少他不是唯一一個臉紅的。"Larry說他想他媽咪。"Sirius對替Larry開門覺得有點心虛。

"你是嗎？"Harry笑著問他的兒子。

"是的，媽咪。"Larry露著大大的笑容。"非常。"

Draco眨了眨眼睛。他希望Harry曾希望有另一個孩子的想法還在，因爲只有一個孩子，會讓Larry被寵壞。

Harry吻了吻男孩。"你今天起的很早，親愛的。"

"是的，媽咪。"Larry高興的說，"今天沒有課。"

"噢。"Harry失笑。他忘了他兒子總會在周末起的很早，因爲周末他不用上課。"今天你想幹什麽呢？"

"玩，媽咪。"Larry大笑，摟著Harry的脖子。

Harry也笑了。

Draco搖了搖頭先去了浴室爲一天做准備，當他回來時，只看到Harry坐在他們的床中央，看起來依然那麽讓人心動，他那因睡眠和Draco頑皮的手而淩亂的頭發披散著。

"Sirius帶Larry先去看看早餐是不是准備好了。"Harry解釋道。他慢慢從床上下來，走到他丈夫的身邊，遲疑的拿過Draco的領帶，松開他們。在一些特殊的場合，Draco會爲了生意而穿麻瓜的衣服。

"我今天要去倫敦。"Draco微笑著看著害羞的手指，替自己重新打上領帶。

Harry點了點頭。

"你希望媽媽來幫你爲舞會做准備嗎？"

Harry的手指停了一會。"我想我可以讓Sirius幫我。"Harry說，然後他有補上了一句。"但我想媽媽會高興來和杯茶的，自從上次她見到Larry已經很久了。"

Draco微笑著，傾身親吻了Harry的臉頰。"愉快，Harry。"

Harry點了點頭。"你會回來吃晚飯嗎？"

"絕對地。"Draco露出潔白的牙齒。"沒有什麽比和我的家人在一起重要。"

Harry擁抱了Draco一兩分鍾。"我會在午飯後送出我們的邀請信。"

Draco沒有回答，他不用問也知道Harry說的是誰。"只是不要計劃著和他們一起逃跑，Harry。"Draco取笑著說。

Harry沒有被那歡快的語調所愚弄，他可以感覺到Draco身體突然繃緊了。他突然有一種衝動去對他保證，告訴當有了Larry後，他將不會再逃跑。但是取而代之的，他用同樣輕快的口氣回答。"但是，Draco，我會因爲准備舞會而非常忙。"

然後，Draco給了他最最耀眼的微笑。

Narcissa在午飯前悄悄的到了，這和她平時有些不一樣，但是即使這樣，她依然沒有忘記給Larry帶蛋糕。

"謝謝，祖母。"Larry親吻了她的臉頰，然後他興奮的問Harry，"媽咪，我可以吃嗎？"

"你可以在午餐後吃，親愛的。"Harry讓他兒子將蛋糕放在沙發邊的茶幾上，男孩沒有拒絕。

"想來點喝的嗎？母親？"Harry客氣的問。

"不，我很好。"Narcissa心不在焉的回答，她所有的注意力都集中在了Sirius的身上。

"我猜，你會在這吃午飯。"

"是的，親愛的。我有些話想和Sirius說。"

Harry點點頭。"好的，吃飯時間到了，我會來通知你們。"Harry站了起來。"來吧，Larry。我們去找點喝的。"

"我可以吃冰激淩嗎？媽咪？"Larry的眼睛亮了起來。

這讓Harry咯咯笑了起來。"好的，只能和橘子汁，親愛的。我們可以，明天吃冰激淩。"

"爲什麽是明天，媽咪？"

Harry的回答消失在了門後。

"我聽說你和我兒子住在一起，所以我想我應該來拜訪一下。"

"誰告訴你的？"Sirius皺起眉頭。他和Narcissa的談話，總不能用正常的話進行。

"Lucius。"Narcissa小心的觀察著他的反應，然後說出丈夫的名字。

"那他又是怎麽知道的？"Sirius懷疑的眯起眼睛。

Narcissa聳了聳肩，但是她還是回答了他的問題。"他見過Severus了。"

"什麽？"Sirius幾乎要尖叫了。"爲什麽？"

"你什麽意思？"Narcissa有點不高興，"他們是朋友。"

"噢。"Sirius看上去有點困惑，但是他接受了。"yeah，我猜也是。"

"爲什麽你無論如何要離開他？"

"我對他玩弄我的感情已經感到厭倦了。"Sirius脫口而出。

"Excuse me？"這個答案並不是她所希望的。

"那個混蛋騙了我。"Sirius聳了聳肩膀。"但那不是什麽新鮮事了。"

Narcissa點了點頭。"沒錯，他的損失。"

Sirius打了個哈欠，但是同意的點了點頭。

當Harry和兒子回到Larry的活動室，兩個大人安靜的待在一起，但是這份安甯裏沒有任何敵意。

"午飯會在十分鍾裏准備好。"Harry宣布。

"很好。"Narcissa笑了笑。"那麽，Harry，你等會要做什麽？"

"我計劃了一個小型的舞會，母親。我希望你和父親能參加。"

"當然。"Narcissa笑著說，她真誠的對Harry開始對他的婚姻生活感興趣，並決定做些什麽而高興。"我會確保Lucius能排出他的時間表。"

Harry給了他一個小小的微笑。"舞會是在星期三的晚上。"

午飯之後，Harry用了大量的時間給Hermione Weasley寫邀請信，他從Draco那聽說他已經嫁給了Ron。爲了寫到他滿意爲止，Harry用掉了不少紙，而Draco的貓頭鷹也非常耐心的等著，直到Harry完成才離開。

期間，Narcissa和Sirius陪著Larry一起玩，對于不用睡午覺這事，Larry覺得非常開心。他們聽Larry唱了一首他新學的歌，直到Ms. Pinxter告訴他們Mr. Malfoy的到來。

在Harry能對Draco如此早的回家做出反應前，Lucius出現了。"你好，父親。"Harry已經猜到他法律上的父親，在聽了Severus古怪的言論後，一定會出現。

"你好，Lucius。"Narcissa冷笑。

Lucius立刻恢複了原先的吃驚。"是的，Narcissa，我想我會在這找到你。"

"你是這麽想的？"Narcissa甜美的笑了，雖然帶了點諷刺。

"我當然是這麽想的。"Lucius無奈的歎了口氣。

"爺爺。"Larry興奮的說，"你想聽我唱歌嗎？"

"當然，那就是爲什麽我來這的原因。"Lucius微笑著回答，避開了妻子的視線。

Sirius緊張的坐著，就好象每一分鍾他們都會有一個新客人。直到Draco回到家。吃驚的看到他的父母，他依然無法放松，當他們坐在一起吃飯時，他試著將他的失望揮去，他不去想那個他自以爲憎恨的人沒有出現，或者是他再也不會去見他的想法。

晚飯後，Larry拒絕上床睡覺，他做在他的父母之間，慢慢的享用著他的牛奶。

"我不能說我有多麽的吃驚，看到你在這，Lucius。"NARCISS笑的好不甜蜜。

"我也對你這麽說了，親愛的，自從你再也不對你的堂兄表示友好後。"

"我來看我的孫子。"Narcissa對著小男孩微笑。"你喜歡蛋糕嗎，Lawrence？"

Larry困倦的笑著說，"是的，奶奶。"

Narcissa對著他丈夫假笑。

"你們兩個怎麽了？"Draco猜疑的看著他的父母。

"你在監視我嗎？"Sirius再也忍耐不下去了，在離開學校後他第一次和Lucius說話了，"你們兩個很古怪。"

"我沒有監視你。"Lucius皺眉，"而且我也不怪。"

"告訴你自己吧。"Sirius一點也不相信，"我知道你們兩個恨我。"

"我不恨你。"Narcissa回答。"我只是生氣，還有點嫉妒，我猜。"

Lucius有點吃驚的看著他的妻子。他從沒想過她會這麽毫不隱瞞的承認一切。

"你嫉妒？"Sirius懷疑的看著她，"你也一直愛著Se……Snape？"

Narcissa搖了搖頭。"你總是那麽愚蠢。我都不知道我爲什麽會爲你煩惱。是Lucius。他一直都愛著你。"

"曾經，Narcissa。"Lucius笑著看著他的妻子。"我曾經是。"

"不可能。"Sirius大喊，看著他曾經的敵人。"在學校時你總給我找麻煩！"

Harry咳嗽了下。"可以請你說話輕一點嗎？Larry睡著了。"

"是的。"Draco假笑。"雖然談話到現在變的越來越有趣了。"

他們一起看向Larry，小男孩的腦袋躺在Larry的腿上，已經睡著了。

"過去確實是這樣。"Lucius沒有對任何人解釋細節。"但是我向他求過兩次婚，而他都拒絕了。"

"然後他向我求婚了。"Narcissa痛苦的加了句。

"等一下。"Sirius皺緊眉頭。"你在說什麽？你對我求婚？什麽時候？"

"在六年級和七年級。"Lucius口氣厭煩的補充。"那一點也不重要，都是過去的事了。"

"當然不重要。"Sirius皺眉。他不記得Lucius什麽時候對他求婚的，但是他無論如何都會拒絕，那時他和Severus在一起。'等一下，六年級和七年級…'Sirius目瞪口呆的問。"我怎麽可能會知道？你問我我想不想做一個Malfoy。"

甚至連Narcissa也覺得有趣。

Harry微笑著面對丈夫。"很高興你做的更好，否則我也會像Sirius一樣拒絕你。"

Draco只是笑了笑，他做的更好了，但是Harry依然拒絕他了。'但這沒必要提醒他，不是嗎？'Draco告訴自己。

"你們兩個真是白癡。"Narcissa嗤笑。

"我？"Sirius怒視他的堂妹。他一點也不希望被嘲笑。"如果我答應了，我父親在殺了我之前一定會詛咒我。"

"我說了這不是重點。"Lucius歎氣。不過最少他妻子不再對他生氣了，現在他也知道自己被拒絕，不是因爲他缺少了些什麽。

Hermione沒有等他丈夫便先回家了，在清潔了自己之後，她尋找著自己十五個月大的孩子，對她來說離開兒子去工作非常困難，但是他們必須去工作，無論如何她必須工作。

"你想我嗎，Toby？"她對著他低語。

Tobias Wealey是個可愛的小孩，當他媽媽撓著他的胳肢窩時，他興奮的笑的尖叫抗議。

"哦，你回來了。"Molly笑著說。"工作怎麽樣？"

"像平時一樣忙。"Hermione回答。"哦，有你的一封郵件。"她指了指英俊的貓頭鷹。（Malfoy家連貓頭鷹也英俊，我汗。D你怎麽養的啊……）"但是他不讓我取下它。"Molly搖了搖頭。"好吧，准備吃晚飯了，親愛的。"

"哦？"Hermione皺了皺眉。把兒子交給Ron，然後走向貓頭鷹，貓頭鷹允許她取下了信，她默默的看著熟悉的筆記，然後顫抖著手打開它開始閱讀。

看著兒子試圖去摸他的鼻子，Ron笑了出來，他將他舉得更高，讓男孩興奮的大笑。當他注意到他妻子不同的表情後，Ron立刻走到了她的邊上。"怎麽了，Mione?"

"是Harry。"她低語。"他邀請我們去參加他的結婚紀念。"


	11. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"什麽？"Ron太吃驚以至于差點把兒子摔了。

"出了什麽事？"Molly回到寂靜的客廳。

"Harry希望我們去參加他的周年紀念。"Hermione解釋到。

"哦，親愛的。"Molly悲傷的搖著頭。"這實在太久了。我好奇他現在如何。"

"我最近一次得到的消息是，他有了一個三歲大的孩子。"Hermione微笑著說。

"我們去嗎？"Ron皺眉。Malfoy對他們不錯，給他們工作和獎金，但是他不希望去給Harry添麻煩。

"當然。"Hermione也跟著皺眉。"爲什麽不？"

"好的，當然…我是說…我們去。"Ron立刻給自己找了條後路，"爲什麽不？"

Hermione搖了搖頭。"我打算先給他回信。"她笑著告訴她法律上的母親，然後去找她的羽毛筆了。

"Draco…"Harry笑著開口，此時Draco正看著一些重要文件。他不知道爲什麽，但是Harry明白今天他希望得到Draco全部的注意力。Harry想起了在最初的幾個月，Draco的寸步不離讓他幾乎覺得窒息，但是現在，特別是今晚，他需要他的丈夫。

"是的？"

"我今天下午發出了邀請信。"

"那麽你收到答複了嗎？"

"他們說他們會來的。"

"很好。"Draco試著微笑。"我會告訴他們有些什麽安排。"

Harry點點頭，當Draco的視線又回到報告中去時，他朝他走去。

"恩？"Draco試著掩飾他的喜悅。今晚Harry第一次主動和他談話，Draco不得不集中注意力在他的報告上，而不至于撲向他的配偶。

"你介意我們再交換位置嗎？我喜歡我原來的位置。"Harry微弱的笑了笑。

"你確定？"Draco笑了，只要能讓Harry和他說話，他願意每天晚上都交換位置。"昨天你希望睡那邊。"

"那是因爲，你不想我父親，是個失敗的例子。"

"什麽？"Draco翻了個身，然後凝視著他的配偶。

"Sirius說的，你睡覺的壞習慣。"Harry小心的處理他的句子。"也許你因爲你無意中喜歡睡在我這一邊。"

Draco覺得自己要大笑了。"你和你的教父討論我睡覺的習慣？"

"不。我們討論Larry，然後我說他像你。Sirius告訴我我父親也有這樣的習慣。當他們一起，Sirius假期裏常和我父親一起生活。無論如何，這在他們交換位置後就不發生了。"

"怎麽辦到的？"Draco很感興趣。他清楚這沒起作用是因爲他希望靠近Harry，無論他睡在哪一邊，但是他決定幽默下他的配偶。

Harry笑著回答。"顯然，我父親將我母親的照片放在了Sirius的床邊的矮櫃上。"

Draco也笑了，他翻到了另一邊，給了Harry些地方睡覺。"我向你保證，我沒有任何人的照片在那。"

"我知道。"Harry假笑了下，"晚安，Draco。"Harry上了床背對Draco。

"晚安，Harry。"Draco看著他的背回答。他是如此希望將眼前的人抱緊。'但是我必須等，Harry，只是別讓我永遠的等下去，雖然我一定會一直等下去，如果我必須這麽做的話。'

Draco關上了燈，在確定他與Harry保持了一定的距離後閉上了眼，他不希望他喜怒無常的配偶要求分床睡，他很快變進入了熟睡。

Harry開始仍然醒著。'有些事不對。'他覺得有點冷。'Draco在哪？'他打開了燈，看到Draco正睡在他那一邊的床上，而不是貼著自己。

Harry關上了燈，但是無論他怎麽努力他都無法睡著了，突然他感覺到他不再被愛著了，他驚訝與這個事實如此的傷害了自己。

'也許他終于受夠我了。'Harry嗚咽起來。'現在我知道Sirius的感受了，但是爲什麽？當我剛開始感覺自己是喜歡他的時候，他卻停止關心我了。'

Harry輕聲的哭泣著，在他嫁給Draco的這五年裏，他從未哭過。

"Harry？"Draco帶著困倦的聲音呼喚了他。

Harry做了幾個深呼吸，然後才回答他的丈夫。"是的？"

"你哭了嗎？"

"我猜是的。"

"你猜？"Draco有趣的笑了笑。他將對方舉起放到自己的身上，就向今天早上那樣。"爲什麽要哭呢？"

Harry想了一會。"你喜歡我嗎？Draco？"

"當然。"'我更加愛你，Harry。'

"那爲什麽你要無視我？你疏遠了我們。"Harry撅嘴不高興的回答。

Draco笑了出來，他高興的抱緊Harry。"我接受指責。"

Harry感覺到了他們間的親密。"你知道我今晚有多想你嗎？"當他剛說完，Draco突然就用力的吻了他。

"不是…不是那種的…想…"當Draco放開他後，Harry喘息著回答。

"不是？"Draco有點困惑。

Harry不高興的嘟嘴。"你真的希望我大聲的說出來嗎？"

"Harry…"Draco覺得暈眩的不能說話了，也許他還睡著，也許這只是一個夢。

"我是一個男人，我也有我的需要。我不可能真的去找Sirius，讓他幫我解決我的問題。"

Draco的眼睛睜的老大。'Harry真的是那個意思嗎？'

"爲什麽我們總是在你想要的時候做？"Harry再次哽咽起來，這次則因爲挫敗。Draco還是不明白嗎？"爲什麽我們不能因爲我想而做呢？"

"因爲，Harry，你必須告訴我你想。"Draco輕輕的將眼淚擦去。"我無法讀懂你的思想，所以我不能做那些。你不得不告訴我希望，否則我永遠也不可能知道。"

Harry撅著嘴。"我現在想做。"當他說完後，臉已經紅成一片了。

Draco吻了下他撅起的嘴。'在結婚五年之後，他依然不敢說性？"Draco想見叫，他真的太高興了，他懷疑自己可能會興奮的爆炸。他的手顫抖著脫下他順從的配偶的衣服，當他注意到Harry沒有穿內衣時，他的呼吸幾乎停止了，他立刻脫下自己的衣服。

在他進入Harry之前，他凝視著綠色的眼睛。"我要怎麽知道你希望這個，而不僅僅只是一個吻？"

Harry覺得想詛咒這個躺在自己身上的男人。'等不及了不是嗎？'"我…我要你，Draco。"

Draco笑了，他吻上Harry的嘴唇，重重的一吻。"我也是，Harry。"

Harry走向自己的兒子，輕輕的吻了吻他的額頭。"早上好，Larry。"

"早上好，媽咪。"Larry困倦的笑著。

"准備吃早餐了？"Harry笑著問候他的教父。

"你看起來很高興。"Sirius也笑了笑，Harry喜悅的笑容是有傳染性的。"有什麽好事發生了？"

"噢，知識一個美好的星期天。"Harry梳理著兒子的頭發。"我們喜歡星期天，是不是，Larry？"

"是的，媽咪。"Larry欣然同意。星期天，爹地會在家。

"來吧，爹地在等我們。"Harry抱起兒子等Sirius，然後三個人去了小小的家庭用飯廳。

"早上好。"當Draco看到他的家人後，他微笑的打招呼。

Harry臉有點紅，他將兒子放到自己和Draco的中間坐下。

"早上好，Draco。"Sirius看著他們的表情，充滿了興趣。

"睡的好嗎？Sirius？"Draco的臉上依然挂著大大的笑容。

"是的。"Sirius笑著說。"你看起來也很高興，Draco，發生什麽事了？"

"我是一個幸福的男人。"Draco給他自己拿了點熏肉和雞蛋。

Harry快速的幫他兒子弄了點薄烤餅和果汁，然後將他們切成小塊。"吃早餐了，親愛的。"

Larry點點頭，他吃了一些薄烤餅，然後打算餵別人吃東西。"爹地…"

"恩？"

"啊…"Larry將薄烤餅餵到他父親的嘴邊。

Draco的心情非常好，所以他決定縱容他的兒子。

"媽咪，啊…"Harry接受了，雖然他不怎麽喜歡甜的果汁。

"Uncle Sirius…"Sirius高興的張開嘴，接受薄烤餅，他很高興這個三歲的孩子，能如此被他的雙親所喜愛。

"爹地？"Larry擡起頭。

Draco從他的報紙後擡起頭。"什麽？"

"爹地…"Larry撅起嘴。

"他希望你餵他。"Harry告訴他。

Draco勺了些雞蛋。"你想要嘗嘗這個嗎？"

Larry點了點頭，張開了他的嘴巴。然後他轉想他的媽咪接受食物，再來是Uncle Sirius。

"爹地…"當他的父親又回到報紙後時，Larry再次開口。

Draco歎了口氣放下報紙。自從他娶了Harry之後，在早餐時看報成了他的習慣，起處這只是爲了避免Harry冷酷悲傷的眼睛，當他隱藏在報紙後時，Harry顯的更輕松了，這比試著去開始一個談話要容易。而現在，這成了他的一個習慣。

"你想和爹地一起坐嗎？"

"是的。"Larry高興的笑了。

Draco舉起兒子放到腿上，同時對Harry微微一笑，將他兒子的早餐拿了過來。

當和他的眼神相對時，Harry也微笑了下。

Sirius著迷的看著Draco和Larry相互餵著對方吃東西。"他崇拜Draco。"

"是的。"Harry同意。

"他是個好父親。"Sirius很想知道，如果他給Severus一次機會，他會不會是一個好父親。

"你也會是的，Sirius。"Harry笑著說。

Draco把他兒子的橘子汁交給他，然後拿起自己的咖啡。"幹杯。"他真誠的對他說。

"幹杯，爹地。"Larry小心的喝完他的飲料。

Draco耐心的等Larry喝完，然後擦了擦他的小臉。

早餐以後，他們平靜的早晨是在起居室度過的。那有一點冷，所以Draco點燃了壁爐。Larry做和Sirius坐在一起，念著他最愛的一本書。Harry面對著牆壁站著，思考著腰如何布置即將到來的晚會，Draco陪伴著他。

"Draco…"Harry低聲的開口。

"恩？"Draco同樣悄悄的應答。

"你站的太近了。"Harry低語。

"真的？"Draco確實緊貼著站在他的身後，除了他們的衣服分開了他們，所以他移開了點。"爲什麽我們要這麽小聲？"

Harry臉紅了。"我不知道。"

Draco的笑容加大了。"如果我說我需要你，你會什麽說？"

Harry低頭看著他的手。"我…我不知道，不要是今天。"

Draco皺了皺眉。"我沒有傷害你，是嗎？"

Harry更加的臉紅了。"不，你沒有。但是它可能會很痛，如果你今天要我。"Harry最後的話幾乎聽不見了，他回頭瞥了眼他的丈夫。"明天怎麽樣？"

Draco頑皮的笑著。"我可以等到明天。"

Sirius笑著聽著那一對的竊竊私語，倒不是他能聽清楚，但是這是個美好的場面，對他來說他們看起來，就像是新婚一樣。

當Sirius停止了閱讀時，Larry擡起頭來看著他，同樣也看到了他的父母，突然他從Sirius的腿上爬了下去，走向他的父母。

"爹地…"Larry用他稚嫩的聲音指控。

Draco轉過身看向兒子。

Larry跑進他媽咪的懷裏。"媽咪…"

Sirius大笑起來。"小Larry吃醋了，恩？"

Larry緊緊的抱住他母親的脖子。"媽咪…媽咪…"

"什麽，Larry？"Harry親吻了他兒子的臉。

"媽咪和Larry一起玩。"

"Larry更喜歡媽咪？"Draco問。

Larry點了點頭。"Larry喜歡媽咪，更多。"

"那爹地呢？"

Larry歪了歪頭，好象在思考。"Larry也喜歡爹地。"

"真的？"Draco假裝他不相信。

"是的。"Larry的笑容更大了。"還有uncle Sirius。"

"謝謝。"Sirius笑了笑。

"還有，爺爺，奶奶和uncle Severus。"

Sirius的笑容有點抽搐。

"還有Ms. Pinxter和Mrs.Zynch和很多很多。"

Harry大笑著走倒Sirius旁邊坐下，Draco跟著他。"那是他知道的每個人。"

"Larry喜歡每個人，是不是？"Sirius試圖擺脫對他前愛人的回憶。

Larry想了一會然後撅嘴。"Larry不喜歡uncle Dave和許多許多人。"他想起那個陌生人的來訪，當晚上他想起來找蛋糕吃。

Draco搖了搖頭，揉著兒子的頭發。"Larry想和媽咪一起玩，恩？"他轉向大人。"對不起，我要去完成一些工作。"

Larry看著他的父親，大叫起來。"爹地！還有爹地！Larry也想和爹地一起玩，還有媽咪和uncle Sirius！"

"Larry。"Harry輕輕的責罵了他。

"還有爹地，媽咪，和爹地一起玩。"

Draco抱過他的兒子，搖了搖他的肩膀。"好的，我們一起玩。"

Larry笑了。"耶！爹地也一起玩，爹地一起玩！"

Sirius和Harry跟著他們去了Larry的娛樂室。

"你想和Draco單獨度過一天嗎？"Sirius低聲的詢問。

"什麽？我…"Harry小小的微笑了。"我不知道。"

Sirius眨了眨眼。"好吧，把它當作是一個提前的周年紀念，或者是推遲的…管他呢。"

Harry有點困惑的看著他的教父走向Draco和Larry。

"Larry…"Sirius小聲的說，雖然這沒什麽用，Draco依然可以聽見。"我們說點小秘密。"

Larry露出潔白的牙齒，他喜歡秘密。他允許Sirius抱他。"什麽秘密，uncle Sirius？"

"我們一起給你的爹地和媽咪做蛋糕，但這是一個驚喜。"Sirius低聲說，"爹地不得不和媽咪一起玩。"

"爹地和媽咪一起玩？"Larry張大了眼睛。以前媽咪只和他玩，從不和爹地。Larry同情的看著他父親。

"Larry和uncle Sirius玩，如何？"

"好。"Larry點頭，走向他的父母。"爹地和媽咪一起玩。"

Draco挑眉。"還有Larry？"有時候他有點無法理解他兒子的思考方式。

"Larry和uncle Sirius一起玩。"Larry微笑著說。

"你確定？"Draco笑了。

"當然我們確定。"Sirius裂嘴一笑。"你可以帶Harry出去，給他買漂亮的東西，給我們帶些可愛的東西，是不是Larry？"他笑著接受Draco感激的點頭。

Larry點了點頭。但是當他的父母轉身離開，他又再次開口。"別太久。"

Harry擁抱了他的兒子。"媽咪會給Larry買新的書。"

Larry點點頭，悲傷的看著父母離開。

Sirius抱起小男孩。"Larry，Larry想現在做蛋糕，還是午飯後？"

"現在。"

"好的。"Sirius笑了。"我們會做個大的。"

"是的！"Larry同意。"大大的。"

"這是我們的第一次約會。"Draco微笑。

Harry看著他的丈夫點頭。"Sirius的禮物。"

"那麽，我們應該謝謝他。"Draco牽起Harry的手。

"等等。"Harry試圖停下。

"你擔心Larry嗎？"

"不是，我相信Sirius。"Harry舉起手。"我需要換衣服。"

"你很完美，Harry，你一直都是。"Draco肯定的說。"來吧。"

Harry看了看他黑色絲綢衣服，他總是小心的穿衣服，確定Draco是對的，他讓他拉著自己離開。

這快樂的一對安靜的離開了，沒有發現一雙懷著嫉妒和憤怒的藍眼睛注視著他們。

他們先去買了Larry的書，然後Draco覺得Harry需要些新袍子，爲了他們即將到來的晚會。他們花了很久決定哪個看起來更好，但是最後Draco幾乎買下了所有Harry試過的衣服，他說這樣Harry可以回去再決定，Harry只是點了點頭，畢竟Draco有錢。

"你怎麽樣？"

"你可以挑任何東西，我會穿。"

Harry點點頭。這不是他給Draco第一次買衣服了，但是這次是不同的，因爲他關心起Draco是不是喜歡他們，或者穿他們是不是好看。他先選了不怎麽正式的深藍色袍子。

"很好。"Draco說，吩咐店主把袍子加到購物單上。

"不，不好。"Harry冷冷的說。

Draco挑眉。

"你都沒有試過，怎麽知道好不好？"

"因爲你選了它。"Draco微笑著說，"你希望我穿上讓你看看嗎？"

Harry轉過身。"我想買些袍子給Sirius和Larry。"

"當然。"

"噢…"Harry走到了兒童區，看見一個孩子熊貓玩偶。"Draco…"他給他看了玩偶，"這讓你想起Larry了沒？"

"是的，可愛的熊貓。"Draco同意，雖然他真的沒有看到兩者的共同處。Draco撇到了一件新款的兒童袍子。'雖然當Sirius的孩子穿上時，不會時新款了。'Draco笑了笑。"Harry，你想不想給Sirius的孩子買這件？"

Harry看了看兒童服裝，然後是他丈夫。"這太漂亮了，Draco。"Harry覺得他的心暖暖的。他一定是這個世上最幸運的人，讓他能夠擁有如此深情且有同情心的丈夫。"Sirius一定會喜歡的。"

（譯者眠語：翻到這裏，真的想大喊一聲…欺負窮人啊！有錢也沒這麽花的呀）

"是的，Larry。你做的很好。"Sirius笑著鼓勵。"這個很棒。"

"這個是給媽咪的。"Larry高興的笑了，小手做著小熊餅幹。"接著我要給爹地做一個，然後是你，uncle Sirius。我也會給你做一個。"

Sirius笑了。"謝謝，Larry。我會給你做很多，Larry，因爲你是最聽話的孩子。"

Larry高興的大笑。"你也是最好的叔叔，uncle Sirius。"

當餅幹整備進烤箱了，Larry不想離開烤箱，大概用了一分鍾，Sirius讓他相信，餅幹直到他們吃完午飯才會做好。

"你聞到了嗎？"當Mrs. Zynch幫助他們把餅幹拿出來時，Sirius問Larry。

"是的，uncle Sirius。你認爲媽咪和爹地會很快回來嗎？"

"他們會在晚飯前回來。"Sirius低低的加了一句。"我認爲。"

他們把餅幹放到之前選擇的漂亮盤子裏。"讓我們把這些放到你的房間，Larry。我們可以在那等他們回來。"

"好的。"Larry點頭。

他們兩做了很多，把大盤子都裝滿了，所以Sirius在Larry的允許下，把剩下的分給了女仆和Ms.Spinxter。

"如果你想吃，你可以先吃一塊。Larry。"Sirius說，注意到男孩的眼睛一直盯著盤子。

Larry搖了搖頭。"我要等媽咪和爹地。"

"讓我們睡個午覺，Larry。"Sirius將厚重的毯子在壁爐前鋪開，房間是如此的溫暖和舒適，如此不同于Severus的地方。

"但是我不困，uncle Sirius。"

"但是我想睡會，Larry。"Sirius沒有撒謊，他確實需要睡會。

"好吧。"Larry終于離開了他的小桌子，那裏放著他的餅幹。

"感覺好嗎？"Sirius笑著看著小男孩在他邊上躺下，但是他沒有得到回答，Larry的睡容是那麽平靜，讓Sirius有點羨慕。Sirius躺了回去，然後不久也熟睡了。

"你渴嗎？"

有一點。"

"我去給你弄點果汁。"Draco把Harry帶進一家高級酒吧。"在這裏等我。"

"好的。"Harry看了看他們的購物袋。他對自己微笑。'我從沒有想過有一天我也會喜歡上購物，並且讓全能的Draco Malfoy替我拎購物袋。'突然他感覺到身邊的椅子被挪開，有人坐了下來，Harry擡起頭。

"你是我一生中見過的最美麗的人了。"

"我是男人。"Harry幹巴巴的回答。

"那麽你可以做我的男朋友。"一個十幾歲，大概18歲左右，有著褐色頭發和迷人外表的男孩，對他一笑。

Harry皺了皺眉。"我不認識你，而且，我比你要大。"

"我不在乎。"

"我有一個兒子。"Harry越來越不耐煩了，雖然他沒有從對方身上感覺到恐嚇，但是他仍不喜歡這個男孩。（譯者眠語：這裏翻的真興奮啊H寶寶果然是差別待遇啊對D以外想接近自己的男人都那麽冷漠呢呵呵）

"所以？我很富有，你不用擔心錢。"

Harry假笑，他看見Draco過來了。"我有一個丈夫。"

"這……什麽！"

"你聽到他說什麽了。"Draco想詛咒這個男孩。

男孩轉過頭看向新來者。"你認識他？"

"是的。"Harry對著Draco微笑。"他是我丈夫。"

"Draco Malfoy。"Draco冷冷的開口。

"Lucas Knight。"男孩以同樣的高慢回答，並不准備起身。

"離開。"和他的怒氣不同，Draco將被子慢慢放下，

"你叫什麽名字？"男孩顯然忽視Draco。

"離開，Mr.Knight。"Harry告訴他，"在我丈夫打你前。"

Lucas站了起來。"好吧，以後見，Mrs. Malfoy。下次，確定你丈夫不在你身邊，我會給你帶花。"不等到回答，他眨眨眼離開了。

"他是一個孩子。"Harry給Draco一些寬慰。

"這就是爲什麽我希望你有保鏢。"Draco抱怨。

Harry笑了。"當你在我身邊時，我不需要他們。"

"你是對的。"Draco笑了笑。"來吧，把你的飲料喝完，然後我們回家。Larry現在一定很想你了。"

想起自己的兒子，Harry立刻解決了他的飲料，他也想他的兒子。

當他們回到家，Harry把購物袋放到了房間，除了給Larry買的書和熊貓人偶，以及Sirius的禮物。

"你覺得我們會不會出去的太久了？"Harry擔心的問。

"不。"事實上，在他看來，他們回來的太早了。

Draco打開了Larry房間的門，讓Harry先進去，當他們看到看到那可愛的場面時都停下了。"Draco…"Harry低聲說，"照相機，拜托。"

他們只拍了兩張照片，他們就醒了。

"媽咪…"Larry快樂的叫了出來。"媽咪，我想你。"

Harry笑了。"我也想你，Larry。噢，我的孩子。"他把兒子緊緊的抱起來。"

"你睡的好嗎？"Draco問Sirius。

Sirius點點頭。"他們看起來像幾年沒見。"

"恩，Harry幾乎不能讓Larry一個人。事實上，Harry幾乎不出去。"Draco歉意的笑了笑。

Sirius不知道說什麽，他過去常常爲這責備Draco，可他看了看Harry放在他邊上的玩偶，"這是什麽？"

"哦。"Harry笑了，"這是給Larry的。"

"很可愛。"Sirius點點頭，"那我有什麽？"

"我們當然不會忘了你的。"Draco指了指那些袋子。"那些都是你的。"

"你一定在開玩笑。"Sirius搖了搖頭。"店主一定非常開心。"

"你怎麽知道的？"Harry問，同時聳了聳肩，他把Larry抱到腿上，然後告訴了Sirius咖啡館發生的事。

Sirius咯咯笑了起來。"你應該小心了，Draco。"

"我是的。"Draco依然爲那個男孩生氣，但是當他看到Harry的微笑時，他也笑了。今天對他來說，就如同夢想實現一樣，Harry說了比他們在結婚五年裏更多的話，他只是希望這些在他和他的朋友見面後不會改變。

"所以，除了睡午覺，你在幹什麽？"Harry問兒子。

"我們做餅幹，媽咪。"Larry自豪的說。

"哦，真的？"Harry親了親兒子的鼻子。

"是的。"Larry傻笑。

"我現在可以吃嗎？可以嗎？可以嗎？"Harry撓著兒子，讓Larry笑的更大聲了。

"是的，媽咪。"Larry大笑。當他的媽咪和他在一起時他真的很開心，他很怕他媽咪回離開很久，然後忘了他。

Draco看了看一盆子的餅幹笑了。他拿起盤子，然後藏了起來。"我先看見的，它是我的。"

"不！！！爹地。"Larry看上去嚇到了，"這是給媽咪還有Larry和uncle Sirius的！"

在三雙譴責的視線下，Draco的臉上表現出了慚愧，並把盤子放了回去。

"爹地也可以吃。"Larry滿意的點頭。

"謝謝。"Draco對著大人眨眨眼。'是的，今天一定是一個夢。'

Severus發現自己再次凝視著Sirius的鑰匙，他最近總是被它迷住，他希望擺脫所有關于Sirius的事，但是它們總是在他的周圍。他不得不借酒來迷惑自己。

Severus想找點酒，但是只找的到空瓶子。"該死！"他生氣的打碎瓶子。

他不應該離開Hogwarts。最少那樣他可以和Remus說話，在Sirius離開後，他們沒有真的談過，Remus在去Hogwarts前來過他這一次，他來歸還Sirius的金庫鑰匙，所有Sirius的東西和那些他買給他的東西。

"你必須去找他，Snape。他愛你。你必須去找他，在你真正的失去他之前。"在離開前，Remus告訴他。

"是的，沒錯。他離開我了，狗娘養的。而你也離開我了！"

在他生命裏的第一次，Severus承認他很孤單。只是他說不清，到底是因爲Remus離開他讓他覺得這麽孤單，還是因爲Sirius離開了他。


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ：

"我看起來怎麽樣？"Harry站在鏡子前，打理著他的長發。他把頭發巧妙的綁在右邊，隱藏住Draco前一晚留在他身上的吻痕。

"非常完美，Harry。"Draco在這一小時裏，第五次耐心的回答。他知道在五年後和朋友見面，Harry一定很緊張。

"你確定？"Harry從鏡子裏看向Draco。他已經不在擔心他的朋友會怎麽看自己了，他只是不希望自己看起來很糟糕而他的朋友認爲Draco不照顧自己，

"你很漂亮，Harry。"

Harry微笑。"你也是，Draco。"

Draco挑了挑眉。他認爲那應該是英俊，而不是漂亮。

"如果你甚至沒有現在看起來的一半好看，但Larry卻又看起來那麽像你，我可能每天會詛咒你兩次。"

"我知道你一定有喜歡我的地方。"Draco低聲的私語。然後他將Harry拉進懷裏用力的吻了他。

在最近幾天裏，Harry真的改變了，比他能想的要改變的多。特別是在他們單獨的時候，他不在躲避Draco的接觸，是真是的性而不是柏拉圖式的，有時甚至是Harry主動開始的一方。

"來吧，Harry。"Draco輕輕的抓著Harry的手，然後帶著他離開臥室。"你看起來非常謠言，如果我們現在不離開房間，也許我會立刻撲上去。"

Harry臉紅了。他的思維回到了他們昨晚的愛情會議上。Draco是狂野的，並認爲他希望它再來一次，並認爲是他們有第二個孩子的時候了，Harry試著平息他的呼吸，但是這很難做到，如果他正慢慢興奮起來。

當他們到達客廳，房間就像Harry所想的那樣被布置的很完美，並且准備了他們夠他們兩倍客人用的食物，只是爲了以防每個人都很餓。

"媽咪。"當他的父母終于露面後，Larry笑著喊到。他想去他媽咪的房間，但是uncle Sirius說他們應該在客廳等，因爲讓他們的客人等著是不禮貌的，但是他沒看到客人，除了他的祖父母。

Harry微笑著走向Sirius和他法律上的親家所在的位子。他仔細的檢查了他的兒子。"你看起來真英俊。"Harry笑著，用手將細小的皺紋撫平。

"uncle Sirius幫我穿的。"Larry高興的說。

Harry看向他的教父，很高興他穿上了自己給他買的新袍子。這很適合他，雖然他之後的兩個月可能就不能再穿它了。

"你看起來不錯，Sirius。"Draco微笑著說。

"我已經告訴過他了。"Lucius避開他妻子的怒視。

"只是有點蒼白，我想。"Harry皺眉。

"我很好，Harry。我只是有點累。"Sirius試著微笑，他的晨吐終于開始了，只要一想到和食物有關的東西，他就想吐。立刻，他便看見了在桌子上堆的和山一樣的食物，他努力試著忽略他們。

Narcissa默默的看著他的堂兄。他有點奇怪，到不是說他的堂兄正常，愛上Severus Snape就證明了他不正常，因爲Severus Snape不是你會愛上的類型。對Severus最重要的東西就是魔藥，而你最終會心碎，因爲你只是第二或者第三，或誰知道你對他來說到底有多重要。

Narcissa依然想著是什麽讓他活躍的堂兄，變的平靜而沈默的人，而她更喜歡他原來那樣，然後他們的客人到了。Harry的客人，她在精神上糾正自己。

(第8章的後面部分爲甯所翻譯。眠：謝謝甯幫我分擔了！！)

"快點，Ron，我們快遲到了！"Hermione不耐煩的催促著她的丈夫。"你聽到他說門鑰匙什麽時候會被啓動的。"

"再給我一秒鍾，我正在找要給Harry的禮物。"Ron的聲音從樓上的某個地方傳來。

"我已經拿著它了！"Hermione搖了搖頭，她知道Ron對再次見到他的朋友感到有些的緊張。

"那Toby怎麽辦？"

"記得嗎，爸媽帶他去Diagon Alley跟Fred和George吃晚餐了。"

"噢對。"Ron撓了撓他的腦袋。"那我們應該怎麽稱呼他呢，Harry，還是Mr.Malfoy？"

Hermione只是一把抓住她的丈夫，及時的趕上了門鑰匙啓動的時機

"噢，等等，Mione，你還沒有回答我的問題呢。"

"回答什麽？"Draco的聲音嚇得Ron差點沒跌到。

"回答我應該怎麽稱呼你們。"Ron不怎麽聰明的喃喃自語。

"Draco，當然。"Draco假笑。"今晚你們二位是我的客人。"

然而Draco親切的態度只讓他們感到驚恐，禮貌的對待已經夠令他們困擾，但表現的友好，那真令人恐懼。

"Ron？"Harry慢慢的走向他的朋友們；他猶豫的微笑當他的朋友貌似沒有認出他的時候

"Harry？"Ron有點不敢置信，然後他走向了他的朋友，給了他一個擁抱，就像他們還在學校時的那樣，沒注意到Draco充滿占有欲的怒容。

"是的…"Harry差點沒法呼吸。這是他所認識的Ron。

"好家夥，你真是太漂亮了，我以爲我出現了幻覺。"

Hermione禮貌的將他們的禮物交給Draco，拍了下她的丈夫，然後換她擁抱Harry。

"真高興看到你，Harry。"

Harry微笑。"你一點都沒變，Mione。"

"你的意思是一如既往的聰明？"Hermione也笑了。

"當我聽到你嫁給Ron的時候便開始對它感到懷疑。"

"嘿！"Ron生氣的抗議。

Draco看到Harry如何的放松。這看起來就像回到了他們在學校的時光，無論什麽時候，只要Harry跟他的朋友們在一起，他便會忽略掉Draco。Draco試著微笑，當他看見他的母親擔心地看著他的時候。

"媽咪？"Larry害羞的抓住他母親的長袍衣角引起他的注意力。顯然的他不願意被忽視。

Ron看向這個小男孩，並將他抱了起來。"Well，他看起來真像他的父親。"

Larry充滿興趣地看著這個新來的男人。"你是我媽咪的朋友嗎？"

"Larry。"Harry輕輕的給了他的兒子一個警告。

Larry微微的噘起了嘴；他不喜歡他的媽咪責罵他，特別是當他在陌生人前面的時候。"你好，我的名字是Lawrence Malfoy，很高興認識你。"

"你幾歲了？"Ron將這個小男孩舉的更高。

"Ron。" Hermione提醒她的丈夫。

起初Ron只是看著她，不明白她要自己做什麽。他又看向手裏的小男孩。"呃，我的名字是Ronald Weasley，很高興認識你。"

"現在，你們兩個可以互相握手了。"Draco加入他們。這是他的房子，Harry是他的配偶，而他完全有那個權利不被忽視。

"爹地。"Larry舉起他的雙手，要他的爹地將他抱過去。即使他的媽咪似乎喜歡這兩個人，對他來說他們也就像那些數不清的到他家來的人們。

"讓我們先用晚餐吧，Harry，他們一定餓壞了。"

"噢，是的。"Harry從他的丈夫手中接過Larry然後走向了他的教父，他注意到Sirius從昨天就沒有好好的用餐，所以他必須確定現在他會吃。

"他變了。"Ron小聲的說。

"當然，Ron。"Hermione搖搖頭。"我們都以某種方式改變了，那意味著我們變得成熟。"

"快點。"Draco決定今晚做一個完美的主人，特別是當Harry離開了他們的時候。"我將帶你們見見我的父母和Sirius。"

"Sirius也在這裏？"Ron的視線跟著Harry，他正在跟一個看起來很像Sirius Black的人說話。

"他將跟我們待在一起幾天。"

晚餐被安排成一個立式的餐會，不過Sirius選擇了坐到了後面去，在他堆好一盤他自己覺得能吃完並不吐出來的食物之後。Harry也必須餵Larry，所以他決定加入他的教父,後面跟著Hermione。

Ron原本打算整晚都黏著他的妻子和朋友，不過當坐在那兒五分鍾之後他改變了自己的主意。他回到了長桌旁，並且決定將整個晚上的時間花在吃東西上面。當Draco加入他的時候他感到十分的驚訝。

"你不加入他們嗎？"Draco甚至沒有隱藏他嘲笑的語氣。

Ron皺起了他的鼻子。"他們正在談論嬰孩以及幼兒的教育。我很好奇Sirius怎麽能忍受它。"

Draco只是笑笑。Sirius缺乏對自身的尊重，不論你告訴他多少次他現在所作的是件正確的事而且他將會是個極佳的父母，他就是不能夠停止去擔心這件事。所以他當然不能錯過兩個年輕母親所談論關于幼兒看照的事。

他們在沈默中進食，沒有對彼此說出任何侮辱的句子。Draco猜想這可能是因爲他是老板，而另一個人擔心如果激怒了他自己將會失業。但是他又在一次的被證明爲什麽Gryffindor們是勇敢的。

"聽著，Malfoy，我知道你爲了讓Harry跟你結婚都做些什麽，你雇用了我和Hermione不是因爲你是個好人或者因爲你喜歡我們。我不在乎如果今天我說了這些會讓我的和我的家人沒錢沒工作的被人丟到大街上。"Ron憤怒著看著他的老板，"但是如果你讓他哭了，我將會把你揪出來並殺了你。"甯：Ron…男子氣概哦

'Well, well,這就是我喜歡他的原因。' Draco假笑。'只有一點點。' Draco 皺眉 "我以爲今晚我是Draco"

Ron嗤之以鼻。"你我都很清楚，我們永遠都會是Malfoy和Weasley，就算Harry給你生了一打的小孩。"甯：我突然喜歡上這裏面的Ron了，哈哈哈

Draco微笑，他很樂意與Harry有一打的小孩。'不過他是正確的，他們永遠都會是Malfoy和Weasley。'

"禮貌點，Weasley，去邀請我的母親跳支舞吧。"

起初Draco以爲他會拒絕自己的提議，不過令人意外的是另一個男人只是咕噥了句，"我不會跳舞，"便走向他的母親邀舞。

"你在做什麽？"Narcissa想要拍她的丈夫，就像他看到Harry的朋友對她的丈夫做的那樣。那可能會稍微減輕一些壓力。

"什麽？"事實上Lucius已經擺脫了自己對Sirius的愛戀，只不過他就是不能停止去思考，如果當時自己在那些事上作的不一樣的話，現在會是什麽樣的一個情況。

"去邀他跳支舞。"Narcissa擡起了她的頭。"我能看出你有多麽的想和他跳舞。我比你自己還要更加地了解你。"

'女巫們真令人害怕。'Lucius心想。"我當然會那麽做，當他用完餐。"

"你老了，Lucius。"Narcissa假笑。

"哼。"

當Ron Weasley走近他們的時候他們同時轉身。

"你願意和我跳支舞嗎，Mrs.Malfoy?"

"我很樂意，Mr.Weasley。"

"你可以叫我Ron，夫人。"Ron的臉微微的紅了起來。Narcissa Malfoy年紀大的足夠做他的母親，但這位年長的女士仍然十分的美麗，雖然有點冷漠。

"那麽你也可以稱我爲Narcissa。"Narcissa微笑。'Well，對待Harry的朋友們友善並沒有什麽錯。'"你從學校就和Harry是朋友了，我相信。"

"是的，夫人。我們三個，我們從入學的第一天就成了朋友。"

"但你們和Draco並不在一個友好的關系。"

"一點也不。不過我們現在處得不錯。他不是一個太糟糕的老板。"Ron想了一會兒。"但他爲了要讓Harry跟他結婚所作的事情是錯的。"

Narcissa點點頭，她愛她的兒子，但仍不至于瞎的看不見他的錯誤。

"但…"

"但？"

"但…"Ron看了看Harry和自己的妻子站的地方，他正抱著他的兒子並且臉上帶著微笑。"但Harry現在是快樂的，所以我不能說我想反對些什麽。"

"你是個好男人，Ron。"Narcissa對著這個年輕的男子微笑。"我希望你也能成爲我們家Draco的朋友。"

"我不能保證，夫人。"Ron笑了笑。"你的兒子絕對不是個能成爲朋友的簡單人。他似乎只臣服于Harry。"

Narcissa大笑。"我同意的不能再同意。"

Draco也聽到了Ron的話，他感覺自己終于從把自己的愛人隔離他們身邊中得到救贖。'或許讓他們來這兒並不是個錯誤。'Draco想。'至少到目前爲止，他沒並沒有任何想綁架Harry的征兆。'

Lucius皺眉，他看到他的妻子那樣的在微笑和大笑，就像在嘲笑他，證明她能夠並且將會有一個愉快的夜晚，當他自己只能坐在這裏自怨自唉，因爲他甚至沒種去邀Sirius跳舞。

Lucius怒視著他大笑中的妻子。"我倒要讓你看看今晚誰才是那個大笑和享樂的人。"

在他喪失勇氣之前，Lucius走向Sirius坐著的位置，並向他邀舞。

Sirius被嚇到了。他向Lucius只是在和自己開玩笑，並且會在自己接受他的手時大笑，但是Harry說他應該去跳支舞並且好好的享受今晚。

所以他在這兒，在舞池中，在Lucius的臂膀裏，讓他領舞。他覺得自己笨拙，忘記了舞步並時不時地踩在Lucius的腳上。

"我很抱歉。"

"沒關系。"Lucius微笑。"我是一個強壯的人，這不算什麽。你想踩在我的腳上幾次都可以。"

Sirius也笑了，在某種程度上Lucius使他放松，而且他能夠跳得更好。"你真好，Luicus。"

"我？"Lucius挑起了眉毛。甯：果然是父子…表情阿表情。

"至少，你比我想象中的還要好。"

"你一定希望能早點認識我。"Lucius又一次露出了他完美的牙齒。"可惜的是，你只和那個Potter做朋友。"

"那是因爲Jamie比你還要好。"Sirius大笑。他現在接受自己幾天前對他堂妹和堂妹老公的觀念還是錯誤的。知道世界上還是有那些關心他並對他好的人讓他感覺好多了。

"我能更好，只要你給我那個機會。"

"可惜的是，Lucius，並不是我不信任你或者不給你那個機會，而是我想保持和Narcissa之間的關系。"

"有什麽問題嗎，Harry？"Draco在他的耳邊溫柔的低語。

"沒什麽。"Harry微笑，Draco在某種程度上能知道自己什麽時候是悲傷的或者只是害羞。但是這一次，他的哀傷只會讓他的丈夫也感到難過。

"告訴我，Harry。"

Harry看向Draco的雙眼，他能夠讀出那雙灰眸裏的擔憂。"Hermione，她剛給我看了他們和他們孩子的照片。"

"所以？我們有我們自己的寶貝。"

Harry微笑。"我很抱歉，Draco，如果我不是那麽的固執，這幾年我們能過得更開心。"

"我很開心。"Draco皺眉，絕對有什麽事情出錯了。

"但是我們沒有我們三個的照片，你，我，和Larry。"

Draco微笑，他緊緊的抱住Harry，他們能做的僅僅是隨著音樂輕輕的晃動，但事實上並沒有移動位置。

"我們有，Harry，當Larry出生的時候，和他的每一個生日。"

"真的？"Harry稍稍拉開兩人，直直的望進他丈夫的眼睛，確認Draco沒有在欺騙他。

"是的。他們都在我的書房。"

"你從沒告訴我。"Harry噘嘴。"我也想要看看他們。"

"晚點，親愛的，晚點。"Draco低聲的耳語，像在說一個充滿情欲的誓言。

Harry將他的頭靠回Draco的肩膀上。他不習慣Draco的示愛，而且那會讓他臉紅。

當Draco過來向Harry邀舞時，Hermione自願的幫他照看了Larry。她和Larry一人有一塊草莓蛋糕。但是仍不足以款待他，當他吃完了他的蛋糕，Larry便開始尋找他的母親，而一個冰淇淋的保證並不能夠安撫他。

"媽咪說我只能夠有蛋糕和冰淇淋中的其中一個，不是它們兩個。"Larry噘起了他的嘴巴。

"但今天是個特別的日子，你能夠同時擁有它們兩個。"Hermione微笑，默默的祈求Harry原諒她破壞了他兒子良好的習慣。

"不，我已經飽了。"現在Larry生氣了，以前從沒有人對他說不。甯：這樣不好哦…如果他想要媽咪，而他就會有媽咪。"我要媽咪！"

Larry從他母親朋友的身邊跑開，轉向他的保姆。

"媽咪…"Larry抓住了他母親的腿。

"抱歉。"Hermione扮了個鬼臉。"這看起來他非常的需要他的媽咪。"

"而且冰淇淋甚至不能讓他改變主意。"Draco在當他不和家人在一起時通常冷漠的臉上也有著痛苦的表情。

"類似。"當她看見Harry和他的兒子的時候Hermione微笑。

"你想和媽咪跳支舞嗎？"Harry伸手將他的兒子抱在了自己的手臂中。"

"是的，媽咪，跳舞。"Larry像天使般的對他微笑。

Draco被打敗的歎了口氣。他用魔法變出了一個舞台讓Larry可以和他的母親跳舞，然後自己轉而向Hermione邀舞。

"你是一個好父親，Draco。"Hermione漂亮的微笑，不是那種冷漠的"我知道你是我老板所以我以禮待之"微笑。

"我有段練習的歲月。"Draco微笑回去。

跳舞時他們沒有很多的談話，只是機械性的移動，兩個人的注意力全部集中在Harry跟他的兒子身上。

"轉圈，媽咪。"Larry大笑。

"像這樣？"Harry緊緊地握住他兒子的雙手當他慢慢的轉身的時候，確認他的兒子不會因爲這突然的動作而跌倒。

"換我了。"Larry快樂的說。

在Larry的眼裏，跳舞就是隨著音樂移動，彼此輪流的相互轉圈。所以，在某個時刻，他們感到疲憊和十分的暈眩。

"Larry，媽咪累了。我們去喝些果汁好嗎？"

"好的，媽咪。"Larry緊緊的抱著他的母親，覺得跳舞真的十分累人。

"你也想要轉幾圈麽？"Lucius問他的舞伴。

"除非你想讓我吐在你身上。"Sirius怒視。"聽著，Lucius，並不是說我不想和你跳舞或者什麽，但你不覺得你應該至少和你的妻子跳一支舞嗎？"

"Hmm，我想你是對的。"Lucius想要向他的妻子炫耀，他邀請Sirius跳了舞並且他們玩的十分愉快。

Draco跟Hermione跳了一會兒舞直到Ron過來把他的妻子帶回去。所以Draco回到Harry坐的地方，Larry正靠在他身旁，而Sirius在他的身邊的另一側。

"你還好嗎，Sirius？"Draco有點擔心當他看到這年長的男子看起來十分的疲倦的時候。

"但是我玩得很愉快。"Sirius微笑。

Draco抱起Larry並把他的兒子放在了他的大腿上，當他的另一只手摟著他的配偶的時候。他們安靜的看著另外兩對跳舞。對他來說，這就是極大的幸福。

"現在是你睡覺的時間了，Larry。"

當他沒有得到任何的響應時，Harry低頭看向自己的兒子，發現他早已陷入了夢鄉。

"噢，不，他沒有刷牙呢。"

"只是一個晚上並沒有關系的，Harry。"Hermione輕笑。

"我想我們該離開了。"Ron朝他的朋友和家人點點頭。他看了看Sirius，決定說出自己的心聲。"Sirius，Hermione說你將會在這兒住幾天，但你不知道自己接下來該去哪。"

"是的。"Sirius逼自己微笑。

"是這樣的，我的哥哥，Bill,剛剛搬去了希臘，而他正在尋找一個室友。我聽說那兒很漂亮。"

"我會考慮考慮。"

在Weasley一家離去不久，當他的親家都離去時，Harry，和Sirius，十分驚訝Narcissa是那個提出留下Sirius的人。

"謝謝你。"Sirius遲疑的微笑，"但不我能留在他能夠找到我的地方。"

當他們爲Larry換上睡衣送入他的床上時整個房子顯得十分的安靜，而Sirius已經累的沒力氣去換上自己的睡袍。

Harry悄悄地對他的教父道了聲晚安，然後很快的跟Draco牽著手離去。一開始他以爲Draco會帶他回到他們的房間，但是Draco正帶著他往他的書房去。

"Draco？"

"我以爲你說你想要看那些照片。"

"是的。"他讓Draco將自己拉到他的大腿上，帶著無聲的期待看著Draco拉開他書桌的抽屜，拿出一疊的相片。

Harry想知道他怎麽從沒注意到Draco拍了這些照片。

"我有隱形相機。"Draco解釋。甯：這、這，太邪惡了… "我以爲你會恨我照我們的照片，那就好像我們是一個正常的家庭。"甯：小H阿…不應該阿…

Harry看著這些照片。那些只有他和Draco的照片中，他總是一臉面無表情，沒有笑容，沒有皺眉，就好像他是個沒有生命的雕像。當他們有了Larry之後，Harry的目光總是在他的兒子身上，他的微笑之給了的兒子，他就像Draco不存在般的忽略他。

Harry轉過身來擁抱他的丈夫。"對不起，Draco，我傷害了你，對不起。"

"不，Harry，我現在很快樂。你願意待在了我的身邊，我想那已經足夠了。我很快樂,真的。"Draco輕輕的拍撫著Harry的背。"謝謝你陪伴我，謝謝你給了我Larry。"甯：雖然很深情…但…靠，怎麽跟要死了一樣！

"但當你看這些照片的時候你一定很難過。"Harry竊竊地說。

"我們有其它新的，Harry。"Draco微笑。"從現在起我們可以有很多快樂的照片。"

Harry捏了捏Draco的臉頰。"很快的我會給你另一個baby，Draco，我保證。"

那晚，第一次，Draco秘密幻想的其中之一被完全的滿足。Harry要求他當場立刻占有自己，在那個時間、那個地點。當他在他的書桌工作的時他再也不會覺得和以前一樣了。

"他在這裏？"Remus發現自己幾乎是在乞求，但是他不在乎。開學已經兩個禮拜了，而他仍然沒有聽到一絲來自Sirius的消息，而這足夠讓他擔心的去找Severus，並要求他帶自己去Harry的住所，Sirius唯一能待的地方。他很憤怒另一個男人什麽也沒做。

"他曾經在這裏。"Harry看著他教父的朋友。他不知道爲什麽Draco讓他們過來，並不是說他恨他們，距離上次他見到Remus的時候已經過了很長一段時間，而在這種時候和他再度見面讓他感到不舒服。

"曾經？"Remus傻傻的重複。

"他昨天離開了。"Draco冷冷的說，他將他的手放在了Harry的肩膀上，給他力量支持他。

"我關心你，Remus。"Harry輕輕的說，不能承受年長男子眼中的哀傷。"但我愛我的教父。我不想再看到他傷心。他離開了這個國家開始了新的生活，而且我比較傾向在他自己希望見到你之前你不要去見他。"

"爲什麽？"Severus質疑。上個禮拜Lucius曾來找他，給他看了一些Sirius的照片，大部分是跟Larry還有Harry的合照。當他意識到自己有多麽想要這個過去四年來跟他在一起的男人時他感到震驚。但是他的驕傲阻止的他，然後現在那個唯一在責怪自己的人就是他本身。

"爲了忘掉你，你們兩個。"Harry很不高興的告訴他。

"所以他沒有原諒我。"Remus沮喪的倒回自己的椅子裏。

"給他點時間。"Harry哀傷的笑了笑。"他說他了解你們之間對彼此的吸引力。他擋在你們兩個中間是不對的。"

"不，錯的是我。"Remus用手屢過了自己的頭。"他愛你。"他轉向Severus。"跟你在一起的時候他很高興。"

"但我要的是你。"Severus用一種"這就是實事"的口吻說話，這並不背叛他因爲這個animagus失蹤所産生的擔憂。

"Uncle Severus？"Larry剛吃完他的早餐便過來加入他的父母。他跑向了另一個年長的男人。"Uncle Sirius剛剛走了，你可以把他帶回來嗎？我已經開始想他了。""

Severus不知道該說些什麽。有一瞬間他想對自己下咒好讓他可以忘記關于這一切的所有，或者更好的辦法是找到Sirius並且詛咒他，讓自己需要面對這種心理鬥爭。

"Larry。"Harry溫柔的抱回自己的兒子，並放到把他放在自己膝蓋上。"媽咪跟你解釋過爲什麽uncle Sirius要離開，對嗎？"

"因爲有人很寂寞而且他需要uncle Sirius跟他在一起？"

"對的。"Harry擁抱他的兒子，沒注意到他兒子的話對他的客人們起了什麽作用。

拜托Sirius和Bill待在一起是十分困難的一件事，因爲他不想要強迫一個仁慈的人。直到Bill同意每個月收一些錢，而其實那是不需要的因爲他公寓是由他的老板出資，Sirius才同意過去並且和他住在一起。

而要求Sirius帶上Harry的保險庫鑰匙又是另外一回事了。他甚至必須強迫他的教父。他不希望Sirius在這種時候還需要工作，並不是說他不相信他做不到。

"但那是我父親的錢，Sirius，不是Draco的。"Harry堅持。

"我仍然不會動它，Harry。"Sirius搖頭。"你爲我已經做得夠多了，我會照顧我自己，我也是個成人。"

"如果你拒絕他的金錢我的父親會說什麽，Sirius？"

Sirius語塞。"他會很生氣，當然。"

"所以？出發並使用他的錢，Sirius。他會很高興你這麽做。"Harry微笑。

他的兒子在Sirius決定離開並和Bill Weasley待在一起的時候十分的傷心。在Sirius離去前的那個晚上他們辦了一個小小的Party，就他們四個。

"他找到了其它人？"Remus心碎的說。

"他真的希望你們兩個能幸福。"Harry淡淡的微笑。"他說他會試著原諒你，但他現在不能見你。你應該試著忘掉他，Remus。你們兩個應該好好的繼續相處。"

"你也想他嗎，先生？"Larry看著Remus。"別擔心，Uncle Sirius答應我會參加我四歲的生日。"Larry微笑。"你也能來。"

Harry和Draco對他兒子任意的邀請了一個他不認識的人參加自己的生日沒說什麽。

"你的生日是什麽時候？"Remus的眼中因爲能夠有機會再次看到他生命中的摯愛而充滿了希望。

"那會是另外的七個月。"Severus咬牙切齒地說。

TBC


	13. Chapter 9

Chapter 9：

"媽咪？" Larry困倦的問。

"嗯？"Harry已經抱著他的兒子，讓他的頭枕在自己的肩膀上，哼著搖籃曲，並輕輕的搖著他幾乎兩個小時了。他的手很酸，但Larry仍然拒絕被放回他自己的床上。

"我想念Uncle Siriu。"

Harry笑了，"我也是，Larry。"

Larry看著他母親的眼睛，"那Uncle Siriu也會想念我們嗎？"

"當然他會想念我們，他愛我們。

Larry又將他的腦袋靠回他母親的肩上，顯然已經滿足于這個解釋。"媽咪？"

"嗯？"

"我能跟你一起睡覺嗎，求你？"

Harry歎了一口氣。自從Sirius離開後，Larry就拒絕自己一個人睡，而他跟Draco都認爲這點需要改變，但他實在不忍心拒絕他兒子的請求。于是當他帶著半沈睡的Larry回到自己跟Draco的房間時，他只能抱歉的朝丈夫微笑

"抱歉，Draco。"Harry小聲地說，然後輕輕的將他的兒子放下。

Draco只是點點頭。他的寶貝計劃現在不得不推遲，但他沒說什麽，害怕當Harry意識到照顧一個孩子是多麽的耗費心力時會改變自己的主意。

"也許我們應該讓Sirius回來和我們住。"Draco歎氣。他看著Harry疲憊的臉，感到有些內疚。當Harry坐到了他的鏡子前，Draco站到了他的身後，輕輕的按摩他的肩膀。

"好點了嗎？"

"謝謝你。"Harry感激的微笑。他拉過Draco的手，輕輕的推壓。"我能擁有你真的太幸運了。"

Draco彎腰吻了Harry的頭。"我才是幸運的那一個，Harry。"

他應該做點什麽。Draco告訴他自己。不管他如何愛他的兒子，他不能讓他毀了自己的性生活。甯：這才是你的重點吧（3）bbb

"Sirius？"Bill Weasley把手在男人面前搖了搖，在沒得到任何反應後，他輕輕握住他的手。"Sirius。"

"什麽？"Sirius吃驚的差點打翻他的茶杯。

"抱歉，我並不想嚇你。"

"不…這是我不好，我不該恍神。"

Bill只是笑了笑。他不知道Sirius到底經曆了什麽事情，他拒絕談論那些。他只說他需要離開，處理自己的感情，而Bill不想把他逼的太厲害，他很高興能夠有Sirius作爲陪伴，一個人生活，尤其是你已經習慣了一個大家庭後，真的感覺很孤單。

"你應該多吃點東西。"

Sirius蠕動了下。'我到底怎麽了，竟然讓他們覺得需要像個孩子一樣照顧我？更別說他們都比我要年輕了。'

沒有注意到Sirius的不安，Bill覺得是時候去工作了。"好吧，我現在要走了，你介意准備晚餐嗎？"Bill笑了笑。"我對廚房來說是個危害。"

"我會的。"Sirius笑了。事實上他不是一個精通于廚事的人，不過Harry和Larry增長了他的自大，讓他覺得他可以做出好東西。而且，Bill從不會抱怨他的廚藝。

Bill是個不錯的人，這幾個星期證明和他在一個一點也不困難。他讓自己覺得有用，並且是被需要的。那些感覺讓他有點怪，但並不討厭。

事實上，Sirius覺得他可以繼續他的生活，他只是不明白爲什麽他不能放棄自己的過去，很多時間他發現自己會想著Severus，他是否現在和Remus在一起，或者他現在是否在找自己。

"這也許是因爲這個孩子。"Sirius輕輕的摩擦著他的胃。

當Bill晚上回到家，他驚訝的發現房間一片黑暗。'Sirius離開了？'

Bill有時可以看到痛苦逗留在Sirius的眼睛裏，不知道爲什麽，Sirius喚醒了他體內的保護欲，他多麽希望能夠將那些痛苦清除，但是他發現自己無能爲力，他是那麽的痛恨自己的沒用。

Bill慢慢的走進客廳，他不知道當他看到沙發上那熟睡的身影時，有多麽的放心。

他無意識的屏住呼吸看著眼前美麗的景象，慢慢的伸出手，他想去撫摩那平靜的臉，當他的眼睛看到殘留的眼淚時，不覺的皺了皺眉。

當那雙眼睛睜開，藍色的眼球看著自己時，Bill有些吃驚，但他沒有把手拿回來。

"你爲什麽要哭，Sirius？和我一起生活讓你很不高興嗎？"

"不。"Sirius看起來並不打算談論那些，但是出乎意料的，他繼續了。"我很難過，因爲我不能忘記某個男人，而我應該要忘記。"

"你想談談嗎？"

"不…"Sirius皺了皺眉。"但是我沒有選擇。在幾個月後你終究會發現的。你可能會把我踢出去，無論是現在或是將來發生，都沒什麽不同。"

"告訴我。"Bill溫柔的說。

Sirius猶豫了一會，但是他繼續了。"我懷孕了。現在大概已經要兩個月了。"

Bill不知道爲什麽他覺得失望。這也許是因爲他正准備愛上另一個家夥，如果他還沒有這麽做的話。他強迫自己問。"誰是父親？"

"我努力的想要忘掉他，我必須忘掉他，因爲他永遠不會是我的。"

Bill耐心的等著年長的男子結束他的話。

"他愛我最好的朋友，我不能和他一起生活。"

Bill輕輕的捏了捏Sirius的臉，讓他和自己的眼睛對視。"讓我幫你忘掉他，Sirius。"

Sirius的眼睛因懷疑而睜大。"你願意？"

"是的，只要你允許，我希望你高興。"

"你會幫我施咒語嗎，Bill？"（甯：這方法也忒極端了吧 ？）

"不是那種方法，Sirius。"Bill搖了搖頭，"不應該用那種方法。"

"拜托。"Sirius抓住Bill的手。"我想忘了他，這太痛苦了，我必須忘了他。"

Bill只能保持沈默。

"如果我不能忘記他，我可能會恨他。"SIRIUS哭了起來，就像他在熟睡時沒有哭夠，他的眼淚再次落下，"他仍然是我孩子的父親，我不想恨他。"（眠：掀桌爲什麽Sirius會成這樣說話！）

Bill上前擁抱了哭泣的男人。

"拜托，幫我施那個咒語。"Sirius哭泣著。

"我不能。"Bill悲傷的微笑。"我不希望你忘了我。"

"我不會。這只會讓我忘了我不想記得的人。拜托？"Sirius握著紅發男子的手。"我認爲你說過你希望我高興。"（眠：教授看看你到底做了什麽啊……）

Bill在Sirius的請求和他的決心之間爲難。

"給我一點時間。"

那天晚上他們沒有一個睡著了，晚餐很安靜，不知何顧還有些郁悶，像往常一樣，Bill會彌補Sirius的廚藝，在那之後他們會聊天，或在對方的陪伴下閱讀。沒有人在提及關于咒語的事。

——以下開始全部由甯翻譯——

眠：感謝甯爲我分擔啊親親我實在翻的沒動力了親親

那天當Draco回到家，他本以爲會看到一個看起來失望的兒子，而他的另一半會正在試著安慰他們唯一的兒子。但他十分意外的聽見了他們的笑聲。他快速的走到了聲音的源頭，他買下並且已經後悔這麽做的那個令人心煩的只會咆哮的東西，早已被抛到了腦後。

"怎麽回事？"Draco饒富興致地看著散落在整個房間地上的衣物配件。

"爹地！"Larry高興的跑向他的父親。他正穿著Muggle的服裝，看起來像從老muggle電影裏跑出來似的。

Draco小心的將箱子放下並將抱住他的兒子。"你們在做什麽呢？"

"我們是牛仔。"Larry驕傲的告訴他的父親。

"我們？"

"我和媽咪。"Larry笑開了嘴。

Harry微笑，他正穿著一套跟Larry一模一樣的套裝，並將他的頭發紮成了一束長馬尾。"我們正在玩扮裝遊戲（甯：其實我想翻cosplay，哈哈），母親是設計師，而父親是攝影師。你願意加入我們嗎？"

"不。"Draco微笑。他慢慢地走到他母親坐的地方，享受的看著表演。"我想我會當個觀衆。"

"別這樣，Lawerence。"Narcissa柔聲地說。"戴上這個，然後我們照最後幾張。"

Larry聽話的走向他的祖母拿回帽子，很快的他們又開始大笑，由于彼此看起來是如此的奇怪。

Draco是那個唯一沒有發笑的人。對他來說，他們看起來並沒有任何的問題。不論Harry穿的是什麽，他總是美麗的。

Draco挑起了一邊的眉毛當他看見自己父親的那些攝影器材，它們全都是最昂貴的並且能令一個專業的攝影師感到汗顔，並不是說他的父親知道怎麽去使用它們。"我不知道您這麽喜歡攝影呢，父親。"

"Well，"Lucius慢慢的開口，"你不能稱這爲一個低下的工作。"

"是。"Draco點頭。他轉向他的左邊當他感覺到有人在他的身旁坐下。

"你提早回家了。"Harry笑的比Draco在他們婚姻裏看到的任何一次都要愉快。他現在正穿著一條牛仔短褲和一件針織毛衣，就跟Larry身上的一樣。"你喜歡這個表演嗎？""

"當然。"Draco的目光在Harry光滑修長的腿上遊走。"雖然希望我能更早到家。"

"爹地…"Larry搖了搖他父親的腿，爲了吸引他的注意力。"那是什麽？"他好奇的看著他父親帶回家的那個箱子。

房間現在已經被整理幹淨，足夠可以看到地板，Draco剛注意到他遺忘的東西，那個箱子，可憐的嗥叫正從裏頭傳出。

"我買了一只小狗。"Draco將箱子喚來。

"是給我的嗎？"Larry微笑，試著隱藏自己的興奮並且表現出耐心。（甯：真好的家教

"我不知道呢。"Draco轉過頭看向Harry當後者戳了他一下的時候，他挑起了眉毛，好像在說'怎麽？'。Draco看著他的兒子，"Well，只要你答應好好的照顧他。"

"我答應！爹地。"Larry認真的點點頭。"我想看看他，爹地，拜托。"Well，他記得加上最後兩個字；相信爹地會爲此對他感到高興。

當Draco打開箱子時，那可憐小狗高興到興奮的舔著它看到的第一張臉，而那正是Larry。（甯：幸好不是Draco…）

"媽咪？"Larry看起來很困惑。"它爲什麽舔我的臉？它餓了嗎？我不希望它把我吃掉。"

Narcissa聽到之後輕笑，"它只是很高興認識你，Lawrance。雖然我沒有允許它舔任何的東西，特別是你的臉。但我想它就是沒法克制自己。"

Larry開始把小狗當成寶貝。它是一只有著深褐色柔軟毛皮的哈巴狗。

"你想幫它取什麽名字？"Harry溫柔的問。

Larry看起來十分的嚴肅當他思考的時候，那讓他看起來更加的神似Draco。"Cookie。"Larry微笑，"我要叫它Cookie。"

那只小狗，現在正式的命名爲Cookie，大聲的吠了幾聲，仿佛在附和他的主人。Draco，痛恨那噪音，迅速的把那只精力過剩的小狗從箱子裏放了出來。T

"它睡哪？"Harry皺著眉頭問。

"它可以跟我一起睡，媽咪。"（甯：Draco的用意阿…）

Harry不太放心。

"別擔心，Harry，我已經確認過它很溫馴安全。而且它等于一個三歲大的小孩；它將會是我們兒子的好朋友。"'雖然我痛恨他發出的噪音'Draco在心裏加上。

Harry不敢相信自己的耳朵。'Draco瘋了嗎？'Harry仍皺著他的眉頭。

"拜托你，媽咪。"Larry請求。"Cookie會表現得很好，對不對，Cookie？"

那只小狗，知道他的未來決定于自己現在的表現，坐的像只優秀的小狗就像它自己那樣，並吠了一聲。

Harry放棄。"好吧，只要他洗過澡消過毒，並發誓不會要任何的東西。包括你。"

"謝謝你，媽咪。"Larry笑開了嘴當他撲向他的母親。"我們現在先幫它洗澡。"

"Well，"Narcissa起身。"我們也該走了；還有一個晚宴要參加。"

Harry點點頭，隨著他的帶著小狗的兒子一起離開，而Draco甚至沒有試圖假裝他願意幫忙，只是坐在哪兒看著他的家人玩得高興。

經曆了所有令人興奮的事，要讓Larry入睡並不是件難事。雖然Larry同意在自己的床上睡覺，在Cookie的陪伴下，Harry仍然擔心。

"叫我當你需要的時候，好嗎？"

"好的，媽咪。"

Harry在離開回到自己房間前再一次吻了吻他兒子的前額。他感覺到自己的興奮，或多或少他知道Draco買那只小狗的原因，是爲了要讓Larry回到自己的床上睡覺，而他不能爲此責怪他的丈夫。他也想念Draco。

而正如他所想的，當他踏入房間的瞬間，Draco便將他擁入懷裏，將他牢牢的鎖在自己身下，好象Harry會想逃走似的

"我想你。"

Harry溫柔的吻了吻他丈夫的嘴唇。

"你想我嗎？"Draco啞聲的問。

"是的，Draco。"Harry環緊了Draco的脖子，讓Draco支撐著他身體的重量。"而現在我也需要你，非常。"

Draco邪笑，他輕易的抱起Harry的身體並將他帶向他們的大床。

（甯：沒有H搞不清楚自己是失望還是高興不用翻譯？）

幾天過去了，而雖然Sirius從來沒有問他他的決定是什麽，Bill還是可以看出他並沒有對自己有什麽過高的期望。Bill現在十分的擔心因爲Sirius看起來更加的沮喪並且消瘦了更多。

"Sirius?"

"嗯？"

"我考慮過了。而我同意施那個遺忘咒，在一個條件下。"

"任何事。"Sirius的眼中閃爍著希望。"我願意做任何事，我發誓。"

"我要一句話，一句保險的話，只要一個字或者動作便會喚醒你的記憶。"

Sirius點點頭，帶著悲傷的微笑。"而我將永遠失去我的記憶。"

"那Harry怎麽辦？"Bill微微的皺眉。"你不打算告訴他嗎？"

"當然。"Sirius悄悄的加上，'我晚點會寫信告訴他。'

（甯：關于教授我已經不想說什麽了Orz，居然把狗狗逼到這個程度。）

Bill十分擔心的看著年長的男子。"你還記得我嗎？"

"Billy？"Sirius轉過頭。"真好玩，每天都這麽問，你會讓我懷疑懷孕的人是否有記憶衰退的症狀。"他站起來的時候做了個鬼臉。

Bill僅僅挑了條眉毛當他聽到自己的新綽號的時候。'至少他沒有忘記我。'他迅速地握住Sirius的手當他看見Sirius有些站不穩時。"小心。"

"我很好。我只希望這種早晨的不適能夠早點離開。不過既然我只懷孕了一個月，我還需要忍受這個好幾個月。"

Bill想要糾正他其實他已經懷孕了兩個月，但是他阻止了自己，這可能只是Sirius忘記自己過去的劇本。

Sirius看著他的同居人當他沒有得到任何的回應。"我知道我不該有太多的抱怨。"Sirius擠出一個小小的微笑。"你願意讓我留在這裏真是太好了，即使我還懷了個小孩，而甚至記不得他的父親是誰。我想我的頭一定撞得很嚴重當我跌到的時候。"

Bill微笑。'所以這是他給自己失去記憶的理由。'

"Well，或許你應該問問Harry有什麽建議。他曾經經曆過這個，你還記得他吧，記得嗎？"

"Yeah，我想你是對的，然後這是你想知道的，是的，我還記得你，Harry，Larry還有Draco。我甚至還記得Jamie。奇怪的是我只忘了我孩子的父親是誰。"

'我才想問這個問題。'Bill皺眉，在施咒之後Sirius整整昏睡了兩天。當他醒來之後便有了一個修改過的新記憶。"你餓了嗎？我幫你准備些早餐。"'

"只要茶謝謝。"Sirius從臥房回答。"我認爲我甚至不能夠吃下一個簡單的餐點。"

自從Draco買了那只小狗，Larry便又回到了自己的房間睡覺。Harry沒法不去擔心他的兒子，而不論他有多麽的疲累在做完愛以後，他總讓自己留心于他兒子對自己呼喊。

當Larry真的叫他的時候，他強迫自己保持足夠的清醒穿上長袍並去看他的兒子。但每當他移動的時候，Draco總會跟著醒過來。

"你要去哪？"Draco困倦的問。

"Larry叫我，我只是去看看他。"

"留在這兒，我去看他。"Draco閉著眼起身。他錯過了Harry擔心的表情當他差點被自己的腳絆倒。

Draco發現他的兒子坐在自己的床中央哭著找他的媽咪，Cookie正坐在他的旁邊並且也在咆叫，這讓他感到頭痛。

"Larry？"Draco抱起他的兒子。"你怎麽在哭呢？"

"爹地。"Larry吸氣。"一個惡夢。我想要媽咪。"

"噓，別哭了，我們很快就可以看到媽咪了。"

"Cookie能跟著我們嗎？"

"不行。"Draco盯著小狗，"它睡這。"

"但是，爹地…"

"這裏或者廚房。"

Larry噘嘴。

Draco忽略他生氣的兒子，把他交給Harry然後便繼續睡覺。（甯：這不負責任的丈夫…）

"發生了什麽事親愛的？你做惡夢了嗎？"

"是的，媽咪。"Larry仍噘著嘴。"爹地不讓Cookie跟我一起來。"

Harry輕笑，"這張床放不下我們四個人。睡吧。"

Larry點點頭。打了一個哈欠並很快的陷入夢鄉。

那個早上，當他們正在吃早餐的時候，Larry仍在他們的臥房睡覺。

Draco的貓頭鷹給了Harry他的郵件。Harry困惑的看著他的丈夫，畢竟誰會寄信給他呢。

"打開它，然後你就會發現。"Draco回答了這個無聲的問題。

Harry慢慢的接過這封來自貓頭鷹的信，甚至更慢的將它拆開。信很短，但字迹看起來十分眼熟。

Dear Harry，

當你看到這封信的時候，你將會知道Bill將會幫我消除我的記憶。我將把Severus和Remus從我的記憶中抹去。

抱歉我並沒有事先告訴你，我只是害怕你將會試著改變我的主意。然後請不要生我的氣，我承認我不是一個堅強的人。

我只希望過得快樂。

Sirius

PS：當你不再對我生氣的時候和我聯絡。

看完這封信，Harry將它交給他的丈夫。

"你生氣嗎？"當讀完信後Draco問。

"我不知道。"Harry聳了聳肩。"就像他說的，他只是想過得快樂。"

"你會跟他聯系嗎？"

Harry點點頭。"我沒有生他的氣。"

Draco微笑，"Well，至少他現在不再悲傷，因爲他不再記得任何關于Severus或者Lupin的事。"

"是啊。"Harry也笑了。

"我得走了。我必須去見一個人關于我的新案子。"Draco親了Harry的額頭。"繼續你的早餐，親愛的。我很高興看到你現在變得更加圓潤了。"

Harry輕輕的皺眉。'我有嗎？'他並不容易增重。上一次他這樣是當他懷了Larry的時候。或許他應該幫自己做個檢查。

如果萬一他真的懷孕了，他將會非常的高興，Harry輕輕的微笑，因爲現在他知道Draco不僅愛他的孩子，也愛他。

Harry輕輕的拍拍他扁平的小腹。他多麽希望自己再一次的懷孕。這一次他將會做得更好。

Harry慢慢的喝完他的茶。有時候他會感到內疚當他看著Larry。在一開始的幾個星期裏，他憎恨這個孩子。他是他在一次失去自由的原因。當他能夠接受他在也無法離開Draco的事實之後，他才開始去愛他的孩子。

"媽咪。"Larry跑向它，拉著他的小狗，將自己拉回了現實。

Harry確實愛他的兒子，但當他抱起Larry並且將他放在自己的大腿上時，他想他是否太寵他的兒子了一些。

Larry親了親他母親的臉頰。"早安，媽咪。"

"早安，Larry。"Harry給了一個回吻。"吃你的早餐，你不應該讓Ms. Pinxter等待的。"

"但是，媽咪，我必須看著Cookie。"

"不准逃課，Larry，要不然你的爹地可能會改變他的心意，而不讓你留著Cookie。"

Larry皺起了眉頭。

"它能跟你一起去上課只要它答應會乖乖的。"

"它會，媽咪。"Larry迅速的回答。"如果他跟我一起去上課，他將會變成全世界最聰明的狗狗。"

"我想你是對的。"Harry笑了。"快，喝完你的牛奶，Cookie也在喝它的牛奶。"

Larry看向他的小狗。在通常空曠的角落現在多了Cookie的早餐而它也迅速的吃完了自己的那一份。不想落後，Larry也沒有異議的迅速吃完了自己的早餐。

Draco皺起了他的眉頭當他看見進入自己辦公室的年輕人的時候。他記得這張傲慢，自信過剩的臉而他並不喜歡它。

"是你。"那個男孩，Lucas Knight，也皺起了眉頭。"我以爲雇用我的人是個Malfoy只是個巧合。"

"Well，這也令我不愉快。"Draco對自己感到生氣；在Hermione告訴他關于一個他應該雇用的年輕醫學藥劑天才之前他應該先看看他的檔案。但是他沒有，他只說了他相信她的判斷並決定雇用他。

"Mrs.Malfoy在哪？"Lucas看了看四周，希望看到那個吸引他的男人會突然出現。（甯：哇靠，真不要臉。）

"你至少該知道他是我的妻子。"Draco怒吼。天才又怎樣，他不需要去喜歡這個男孩。

Lucas只是聳了聳肩。"我還是喜歡他。"（甯：吃屎吧你…）

"滾。"Draco咆哮，他怒視一臉興致的Hermione Granger Weasley，"把他帶走，然後去做我付你兩個薪水該做的。"

"是的，老板。"Hermione試著隱藏她的微笑，但她不覺得自己把這件事做得很好。"跟我來，Lucas。"

"那男的絕對有問題。"Draco能夠清楚地聽見他說話即使通過闔上的門板。

"Well，他只是對Harry有些過度的占有欲。"Hermione試著爲她的老板說話。

"Harry？那是他妻子的名字？"Draco能聽見他聲音裏的笑意。"我也會變得充滿獨占欲如果我擁有Harry。"

"該死的Gryffindor。"Draco怒吼。他看著他的桌面，然後再一次的狂怒的咆哮。他真得很討厭文書工作。但新的産品也意味著大量的文書工作。Well，至少他越早完成便可以越早回家。

Harry花了一個下午跟Sirius和Bill談話。他可以看到紅發男子對他教父愛意和擔憂，而這讓Harry放心了不少。至少現在他知道Sirius回過的很好。

Sirius問了他很多關于懷孕的事，他仍擔心著的他的小孩，但不是那種悲傷的方式。Sirius的身上散發著一種甯靜的氣氛是他自己所不知道的。

雖然他並不同意Sirius用這種方式逃避自己的悲劇，他能發現Bill也不同意，但他知道就跟自己一樣，Bill十分高興Sirius現在過得快樂許多。

'所以就算他忘記了Severus和Remus又怎樣？'Harry告訴自己，'生命中沒有他們他現在的確過得更好。'

Harry看著自己鏡中的倒影。他看起來十分疲倦。的確Larry占據了他所有的時間和精力，但是現在他的兒子正在睡覺，而Draco還沒有到家，他應該好好地爲自己運用他的時間。

于是Harry決定好好的洗一個大澡。當按摩著自己的頭發時，Harry正在想象Draco會如何反應當他看見自己爲他打扮。距離上一次他這麽做已經有一段很長的時間了，相信Draco會爲此而高興。

Harry細心的選擇他的服裝，他花了更多的時間在化妝上。這一次他讓他的頭發自然的卷曲而不像之前那樣讓他們豎直。

Harry看著鏡子並且微笑。'我已經准備好了，Draco，趕快回來。'

他幾乎要跳起來當他聽見了敲門聲。'爲什麽Draco要敲門？'

當Harry將門打開，他的世界陷入了一片黑暗。

TBC


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

當Harry從一個陌生的房間醒過來時，他第一想法便是自己被綁架了，而這足夠讓他害怕的再暈過去一次。他的眼睛慢慢的搜索整個房間，看看是否有任何其它人的迹象。他睜大了眼睛當他看見Draco時，而後者正對著他微笑。

"Draco？"Harry有些膽怯的問。

"嗯？"

"怎麽回事？"

Draco隨意的聳聳肩。"你暈過去了，所以我想我應該把你帶到這兒，驚喜。"

Harry畏縮了一下當他看見Draco冷酷微笑的時候。

"我們在哪？"

"呐，Harry。"Draco假笑。"你的問題太多了噢。"他的視線在Harry的身體上上下的移動。"你今晚真是美麗。來吧，讓我們先來享用我們的晚餐，然後我們再來聊聊。"

Draco看自己的方式讓Harry感到很困窘。這個Draco跟他過去幾個星期剛發現的那個可愛的Draco不一樣，但是他還是讓Draco接過他的手並爲他帶路。

事實上他們只走了幾步路，到另一個昏暗的房間裏，有張兩人的桌子在裏頭。Harry安靜的坐下，並看著Draco享用他的晚餐。

"你不吃嗎？"

"我不餓。"

"你想吃些別的嗎？"雖然這個問題充滿了關懷，但Harry沒辦法從他的聲音裏感覺到任何的溫暖。

"Draco，我需要你…"

Draco假笑。"任何事，說吧。"

Harry苦笑。"請你，帶我回家。"

Draco扔下他的餐具一把抓起Harry的手。

"痛！"Harry扭著身體，試圖讓自己解脫。

"你知道了。"Draco，或者說一個假扮成Draco的家夥，冷冷的微笑。"很好，那我也不需要浪費時間了，然我們直接進入到主題。"

"你是誰？"Harry沒有成功的掙紮。

"你猜不出來嗎？"

Harry睜大了眼睛當他看見Polyjuice Potions（變身水；複方湯劑）的效力漸漸消失。

當Draco踏進他的房子，他感覺到事情有些不對勁。通常他期待看到Harry在客廳看書等他，或者在他們兒子的房間說故事。

當他不能在客廳找到Harry的時候，他想Harry可能在對自己今天太晚回家且甚至沒告訴他而生氣，但當他沒在他們的房間裏找到他的時候，他開始擔心了。特別是當他聽到Larry也正在找Harry的時候。

Draco快速的來到了他兒子的房間，發現他正在他的床中央哭泣，而Cookie正在一旁大聲的狂吠。

"安靜。"Draco吼了那只狗當他用雙臂抱起他的兒子時。

"爹地…"Larry吸氣。"惡夢…"

"噓….沒事了現在。"

"媽咪呢？"Larry抽噎。"我要媽咪。"

Draco輕輕的搖晃他的兒子。"我們去找媽咪，Larry乖乖睡覺，好嗎？"

"媽咪。"Larry的聲音充滿了疲倦。

Draco又晃著他的兒子一陣時間，當他確定他的兒子又再度睡著後，他慢慢地將他放回他的床上。

事情真的不對勁。Draco喚來了Ms. Pinxte，並問她是否知道Harry在哪。當他沒辦法從這女孩身上得到有用的信息時，他吩咐她看好Larry。

"如果他要找他的媽咪，就說媽咪跟我在一起。"

"是的，先生。"

Draco像一陣旋風般離開了房間，來到了自己的書房，喚來了他的保鏢，但沒有人可以告訴他Harry到底上哪去了。

"你們沒有人知道Harry在哪？"Draco嘶聲，試著控制他的憤怒。"這就是我付錢請你們做的？"

十個人，個個都被認爲是優秀的Auror調查員，只能羞愧的躲避Draco的目光。

"Dave呢？"

又一次的沒有人可以給他一個令人滿意的回答。

"Sander，帶兩個人將房子仔細的搜過。找出任何可疑的魔法痕迹。"Draco吼著對最年長的男人下命令。"其余的人，將房子守好，不允許任何人進或者離開這棟房子。如果你們發現了任何事情，讓我知道。"房間裏的人迅速散開， Draco從不是個好的上司當他生氣或者不安的時候。

當房間裏只剩下他一個人時，Draco聯系了自己的父親。

"Draco，這稀奇你這麽晚會找我。"

"我需要幫助，父親。"Draco悲傷的微笑。"Harry不見了。"

Harry不敢相信自己的眼睛。"你爲什麽這麽做？"

Dave僅僅假笑就像他一樣的瘋子。"爲什麽不？"他大笑。"我從來不知道這可以這麽有趣。如果你知道自己看起來的樣子你也會笑的。"

"爲什麽？"

"你以爲我爲什麽老想溜進他的書房？"Dave爲他高明的計劃驕傲的微笑。"我不能冒險拿成你兒子的頭發，對吧？"

Harry不敢相信這種居然會發上。一直以來，他的生活是平和安全的，直到去年Draco雇用了他的堂兄爲止。

"你爲什麽這麽做？"

"你知道嗎，Harry？你真是個完美的婊子（perfect bitch，口）。"Dave突然一把抓起Harry的發絲，並親吻了它們。"我只想嘗一嘗你的味道。"（甯：禽獸！）

"放了我，求你。Draco不會樂意讓這種事情發生在我身上的。"

"Draco，永遠都是Draco。是因爲他比較富有嗎？"Dave陰沈的看著Harry。

Harry保持沈默。

"我看到你爲他做了打扮。讓我們來看看你底下穿的是什麽。"Dave惡心的微笑。他迅速的將Harry抓了起來並把他扔在自己剛准備好不久的床上。

Harry想要尖叫，但Dave的手捂住了他的嘴。他試著用手將這個高大的男子推開，但那一點用都沒有。他只能恐懼的看著自己單薄的長袍被輕易的撕開

就在Harry等待著最糟糕的事情到來的時候，有人敲門了。

（甯：我說Harry你的反抗也忒不激烈了吧 這麽快就認命了哦Orz）

Draco告訴他的雙親，他懷疑Dave是這件事背後的主謀者。Luicus和Draco沒有浪費任何的時間，他們把Larry交給Narcissa照顧，便動身前往Dave有可能藏身之處。

Dave的父親，Jules，是Lucius的孿生弟弟（甯：勒！？）。當他爲了要和自己喜歡的女子結婚而反抗了他們的父母時，Jules便失去了他那一份遺産。他僅僅從他們的祖父母那得到了錢

Lucius想彌補這些。他愛他的兄弟，並希望至少他弟弟的孩子能夠得到他們應有的那部分。他並不知道他父母的詛咒（oath？）是否會阻止他這麽做，又或者他弟弟的驕傲會先阻止他。所以他說服了接受Dave當他的貼身保鏢。（甯：原來L爸你是罪魁禍首…）

Lucius困難的對自己承認他犯了一個巨大的錯誤。試著和他的弟弟重修舊好，他破壞了自己兒子的幸福。

'希望我們沒有太遲。'Lucius想。

Harry對不管是誰在敲那扇門都充滿了感激。感謝上帝它打擾了Dave繼續…強暴自己。Harry渾身僵住當他突然想到接下來可能會發生什麽事。

Harry試著盡可能的將自己的身體掩蓋住。他諷刺的嘲笑自己，居然還試著讓自己看起來能夠見人，不管任何進入這個房間的人。

"你就不能等會兒嗎？"Harry聽到Dave生氣的說。

"我也沒辦法，我就是忍不住想看那婊子。"一個女性的聲音哀求。

Dave跟著那個女人回到房間，他們兩人看起來非常神似，任何人都能知道他們有血源關系。

"所以你看到他了，現在你能夠離開了嗎？"Dave皺眉，"我想找點樂子。"

"難道我就不能找點自己的樂子？"那女人怒視了Dave一眼，然後將她的注意力放回Harry身上。

"So，我們終于見面了。"女人冷冷的微笑。

"你是誰？"

"噢，我真沒禮貌，我應該先自我介紹，堂兄（cousin，不知道誰比較大啊 ）。"那女人走近Harry。"我是Kelly Malfoy，Dave的妹妹。

'堂兄？'Harry以新的眼光看著這個新的堂妹。

"我恨你。"

Harry驚訝于當女子說話時帶著的暴戾。

"我應該嫁給Draco當我從學校畢業的時候。我應該是現在在享用著他的錢的人。那些財富應該是屬于我的。"（甯：啊，這女的好賤！）

Harry往後挪了挪身子。他真的被嚇到了。他原以爲一位女性會比較通情達理，並且可以幫助他回家找到Draco。

"別忘了，那也應該是我的。"Dave漫不經心的說，他的眼睛從沒離開過Harry的軀體。

"嘿，我有個好主意。"Kelly轉向她的哥哥。"我也可以調制Polyjuice Potion（變身水；複方湯劑），一旦我懷孕了，拿錢就是我們的了！"

"你確定？"Dave皺眉。"我的藥水只有一個小時的效力。你覺得在退效之前，那足夠讓他使你懷孕？除此之外，這藥劑十分的昂貴，我從Draco那偷著的錢只夠做一次。"（甯：這東西那麽貴？那二年級的時候教授不就損失大了 被偷走的材料。）

"別這樣，我相信媽那裏會有我們需要的的所有材料。"

Dave僅僅讓他的妹妹把自己推出房間，他知道在她得到她想要的東西之前是不會離開自己的。他只確認了房門上了鎖，而Harry沒法離開。'我可以晚點再享我的樂子。'

Harry看著這對兄妹的哥哥離去。他感到另一件頭疼的事來了。

"這一定是個夢，我一定在做一個惡夢。"Harry歎了口氣。"Draco，而你在哪裏？"

"什麽意思我不能知道我的兄弟住哪？"Lucius深沈的怒視。

"我很抱歉，先生，但是這是規定。"那可憐的男子結結巴巴的回答。他是這個部門的新人，但他知道一個Malfoy多麽的有權力，而讓一個Malfoy生氣決不是件該做的事

"去他的規定！"（甯：Fuck the regulation，哈哈） Draco想抽出他的魔杖並詛咒這個男子。

"我很抱歉，先生，但是我沒法聯絡上Mr. Jules Malfoy，而我必須要取得他的同意然後才能給你他的地址。"那男子幾乎要哭出來，他現在面對著兩個生氣地Malfoy，他知道他的事業生涯甚至在它還沒開始之前就已經結束了。（甯：我同情你。）

"這事關生死，Mr…"Lucius揮了揮他的手，仿佛這個可憐男子的姓名是無關緊要的事情。"所以你建議我們做什麽呢？"

"呃…，是的，先生，我會試著尋找Mr. Jules的，先生。"

Draco冷冷的看了那個年輕男子一眼。他有更好的人選去作追蹤的事情。但不是只去尋找一個他幾乎沒有見過得舅舅。他需要做些事情來找到Harry。

"你最好盡力而爲。"Lcuius冷淡的說。他示意Draco跟著他。事情看起來他需要動用他所有能夠使用的關系。

Larry睜開眼睛希望看到他的母親，但取而代之的他看到的是他的祖母。

"奶奶？"Larry困倦的打了個哈欠。

"早安，Lawrence。"Narcissa微笑。她昨晚幾乎無法入眠，而等待並不是她所擅長的事。她祈禱她的孫子趕快醒過來，而這樣她就不會那麽寂寞，但同樣的她也希望他多睡一會，這樣他就不會爲他的母親失蹤而難過。

早些時候Draco和她聯系，他說不論如何別讓Larry知道關于Harry失蹤的消息。

現在她的丈夫和兒子已經離開前往北美，他們所知道的Jules最後一個所在地。他們希望那的魔法部能夠提供較多的幫助。

"來吧，我們准備好去吃早餐，我餓了。"

Larry讓他的祖母將自己拉起來並爲他穿好衣服。雖然他很驚訝這麽早看到她的祖母，但他沒對此說什麽。

"媽咪呢？"

Narcissa想了一整個晚上，她知道這會是她孫子問的第一個問題。

"媽咪和爹地要出去一整天。所以Lawrence要跟奶奶一起玩。"

"爲什麽要一整天？"Larry皺眉。"我也很想媽咪。"

Narcissa微笑。"我相信當你媽米回家的時候，他也會很想你的。"

要讓Larry吃完他的早餐十分的簡單。他甚至爲了去上他的課程而興奮。但他的心情到了午餐時有了點小小的變化。Larry在他的媽咪回來之前拒絕吃下東西。

"聯系爹地，奶奶。"Larry請求。"請爹地帶媽咪回家。"

Narcissa哀傷的微笑。"我已經聯系過你的爹地了，親愛的，但他說他們沒辦法。你只能和我一起吃午餐了。"

"請你，奶奶。"Larry以爲只要加上"請"他的請求就會被允許。"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee？"（甯：太可愛了還是留著原文吧）

"別這樣，Larry，做個乖孩子並吃你的午餐。"

Larry不高興的看著他的湯匙，他只吃了三口就把湯匙放了回去。"我吃飽了。"

Narcissa不忍心逼他吃下更多，于是她將他抱了起來，並吩咐仆人們將餐桌清理幹淨。

"來吧，親愛的，我們來看些故事。"

"我要媽咪。"Larry平靜得說。

就當Narcissa好不容易哄Larry去睡了之後，Sirius called。（甯：你總不能叫我翻譯成Sirius來了個電話吧- -）

"Harry不在這兒。"

"什麽？"Sirius皺眉。"他不像是會離家的人。那他什麽時候回來？"

"那要看Draco和Lucius什麽時候找到他。"

"你什麽意思？"

然後Narcissa告訴了他所有自己所知道關于Harry的失蹤，還有關于Draco和Lucius的搜索，最後她也把Larry因爲Harry不在家而難過告訴了他。

Narcissa並沒有想過跟其它人談談，至少不是她到上個月爲止還憎恨著的堂兄，但她很高興自己這麽做了。在告訴他所有的事情之後，她感覺自己舒服多了。

"但這怎麽會發生呢？"Sirius搖了搖自己的頭。"我們昨天才聊過，直到他需要去照顧Larry。他都還好好的。我從沒想過這種事會發生在他身上。"

"至少我們現在能夠確定綁架發生的時間了。"Narcissa皺起了眉頭。"我會讓Draco知道你聯系（call）過，相信這對調查很有幫助。謝謝你，Sirius。"

"呃，還有什麽我能幫得上忙的嗎？"

Narcissa想了一會兒。"你待會能再和我們聯絡，然後告訴Larry他的媽咪要跟你住幾天嗎？"

"沒問題。"Sirius迅速的回答。"你覺得會需要幾天的時間尋找Harry嗎？"

"我真的不知道，Sirius，我希望我們能夠快點找到他。"Narcissa看了看她的孫子。"我們都很想念他對不，親愛的？"

"媽咪…"Larry在睡夢中呢喃。

Harry不知道在那對兄妹的哥哥離開之後到底過了多長的時間。他感激他們都離開了他，讓他能一個人思考怎麽讓自己離開這個地方。

他已經不再爲沒有隨身帶著魔杖而詛咒自己，然後開始尋找任何一扇沒有上鎖的門或者窗戶，然而一無所獲。

Harry環視四周。只有一根蠟燭的光芒，他實在無法看到太多。但他知道這是一件沒有窗戶的房間，並只有一扇上了鎖的門。他無法得知自己現在到底身處何處。外頭沒有一點聲音能夠提供他線索。

當他聽見某人的腳步，他迅速的回到了床上。

門外露出的是Kelly。"這是你的午餐。"

當Harry並沒有前去接過盤子時，她將它放在了地板上。"我們沒有那麽多的錢，所以一天只能餵你一餐。你最好把他吃了；在藥劑完成之前我們可承受不起你的死亡。""想想你的兒子吧。"她得意的大笑，將房門闔上然後離去。

Harry甩甩頭，想知道爲什麽壞人總是喜歡對他們的受害者狂笑。Harry看了看盤子，搖搖頭。並不只因爲那食物看起來十分糟糕，雖然在嫁給Draco之後他的品位變高了，而是因爲他害怕那食物中已經被下了藥，而那只會對他造成更多的傷害。

"Larry…."Harry歎了一口氣，想象他的兒子現在會在做些什麽。Harry沒辦法阻止眼淚從眼眶輕易的流下。他想念他的家人，而這令人十分的心痛。（甯：…我把他理解爲孕夫情緒比較容易波動…男兒有淚不輕彈阿！）

"我要媽咪。"Larry哭鬧。"媽咪呢？"自從午睡醒來後他便一直在哭泣。

"Well，Uncle Sirius也需要他，所以媽咪需要去找他。Narcissa試著解釋。"她看到自己的孫子哭得撕心裂肺使她的心隱隱作痛。

"但是我也需要媽咪，爲什麽媽咪不把我帶著跟著他。"Larry吸氣。

"噓，Lawrence，做個乖男孩，吃你的晚餐。"

"我要媽咪。"Larry掙紮著當他的祖母試著抱起他。"我要等媽咪一起吃。"

Narcissa有點失神的看著她的孫子。她不知道該說些什麽。她不記得帶Draco的時候遇到這些困難，她的兒子從來不給她制造麻煩。（甯：Draco阿）

'不過我也從來沒被綁架就是了。'Narcissa歎氣。就在她試著再一次說服Larry，Draco和Lucius回來了。她忍不住的松了一口氣。

"爹地…"Larry跑向他的父親。

"你怎麽在哭呢？"Draco問，雖然他早就知道那答案。

"爹地。"Larry緊緊的環抱住他父親的脖子，然後他被抱在了他父親的膀臂中。"我們一起去看媽咪。Uncle Sirius可以跟我們一起住的。"

Draco轉頭看向自己的母親尋求答案，但當他看見無奈的神情在她的臉上時，他知道自己的不到答案。

"讓我們聯絡Sirius。"Narcissa鎮靜的告訴她的兒子。

Larry的哭聲在這個建議中慢慢平息下來。

"Ah，Larry，還有Draco。"Sirius眼神發亮當他看見了Draco。他希望Draco能帶來一些好消息，但他臉上的微笑消失在看到Draco憂心的面容和滿臉通紅的Larry後。"

"Uncle Sirius…"Larry再一次的抽氣。"媽咪呢？我想念他，我想要，媽咪回家。"

"我很抱歉，Larry。"Sirius苦惱的微笑，"我還是不太舒服，所以我請你的媽咪留在這裏跟我住幾天。"

Larry遲疑了一下。"那我媽咪什麽時候能回家？"

"很快的，Larry。"

"一言爲定？"

"一言爲定。"

"好了。"Narcissa從她兒子的手中接過Larry。"現在讓我們先吃晚餐吧，親愛的，你的小肚肚一定餓得咕咕叫了。"（甯：好吧，我承認這句話參雜了個人的惡趣味。）

"我不餓。"Larry回答。雖然他還在因他母親不在家而難過，但他已經爲得到的承諾會快地看到他（Harry）而滿足了。

然後他們看著Narcissa帶著Larry離開。當Larry不在他們的聽力範圍之後，Draco告訴Sirius整個調查的進展。

"所以你們還沒找到Harry？"Sirius看起來十分的擔心

"還沒。"Draco一臉蒼白。"但我知道是誰幹的。"

"那Larry怎麽辦？你希望我過去照顧他嗎？"

"謝了，我很感激，但Larry可能會想知道爲什麽你在這而他的媽咪卻不在。"

"我想你是對的。"

"別擔心。"Lucius微笑。"我們明天會比較幸運的。"

Harry不知道時間到底流逝幾天。Kelly又爲他送來了兩餐，而他也依舊沒有去動它們，所以他推算自從自己被綁架應該已經過了三天。

"我真不知道Draco看上你哪一點。"Kelly冷哼。"渾身的皮包骨。"

Harry已經虛弱得甚至懶得看她一眼，所以他只是繼續躺著並且忽略她。

"你最好吃點，Potter，別以爲我會擔心你，不過就算你要死了，Dave還是會在你挂了之前享到他的樂子。"Kelly看著眼前虛弱的男子。

Harry依舊忽視掉她的存在。接著，透過半掩的門扉，他們聽到一個男人和女人的聲音叫喚著Kelly。

"該死的，爸和媽回來的太早了。"Kelly迅速的跑去迎接她的父母。她太過于匆忙而忘了將門上鎖。

Harry不敢相信他的眼睛看到門板被重重的關上卻沒有被鎖上。他可以看到隙縫中透出的光亮。

"這將是我的機會。"Harry告訴自己。他迅速的比自己站起來。一陣小小的暈眩由于他的饑餓，但他仍堅持的走到門邊並離開這個地方。

Draco現在是全然的絕望。他覺得要是自己現在沒法找到Harry，他也將再也看不到他。

"我曾對他的安全發過誓，而現在我甚至不能保護他。而一想到這就發生在我們自己的房子，我對不起你，Harry。"Draco有種想哭的衝動。他一整個晚上看著他們的兒子。就像他一樣，他的兒子也十分想念Harry（甯：原文寫的是Larry，不過我想應該是Harry吧）。

Larry這兩天之中變了許多。他不再是個快樂的孩子；他瘦了，而且甚至不想再跟Cookie玩在一起。

他說他的媽咪不喜歡Cookie跟他一起睡覺，所以他也不想要Cookie了，這樣一來他的媽咪就會回家了。

花了很長的一段時間才說服他，他的媽咪也喜歡Cookie，且會待在家裏，就算Cookie陪他一起睡覺，因爲Cookie在他媽咪不在的時間中保護了他。

Draco憂愁的揉了揉他兒子的前額。Larry哭了整整兩天找他的媽咪，拒絕用餐而讓自己開始輕微的發燒。他溫柔的親吻了他的兒子並離開了他的房間。

Draco去爲這天做准備。他甚至比自己吃下早餐，這樣一來他才有力氣再去開始進行搜尋。

就在他用完了他的早餐時，吃了一半的土司和三杯咖啡，他的父親到了並告訴他他們已經找到了Jules。事實上，Jules已經同意和他們見面。沒有浪費任何的時間，Draco僅僅要求他的父親使用portkey （港口鑰；門鑰匙），帶領他們過去。

Harry試著避免發出任何的聲音。他想既然Kelly說他們並不十分有錢不使謊言，自己應該不會遇到任何的保鏢或者小精靈。只要他沒有發出任何的聲音，遠離對話的來源，自己會使安全的。

在出了大門之前他都不能放松。Harry試著選擇安全的道路。他並不熟悉這個地方，所以他選擇的樹林間的小道，如此一來他能夠比較容易的掩藏自己的蹤影。

而當他聽見有人接近他時，他迅速的將自己隱藏在樹的後面，試著不發出任何的聲響。

當他來到大路上，Harry試著叫一輛knight bus （騎士公交車），希望著就算在這偏僻的地方仍會有公交車經過。在他看到任何迹象之前，他經曆了人生最漫長十五分鍾的等待。

"你有錢嗎？"那個男的問，沒比Harry他自己大多少。

Harry很無奈的發現自己的確看起來像一個乞丐，但他不在意那充滿懷疑的眼光。"現在沒有，但我相信我的丈夫將會十分樂意看到我而支付你所希望的金額。"

"是嗎？那你的丈夫又是誰呢？"

"Draco Malfoy。"

"我知道那人，你確定他是你的丈夫？"

"是的，只要帶我回家，拜托。"

"好啦，上來吧。"

Harry踏上了公交車，但就在他能完全的登上時，一雙強而有力的膀臂抱起了他，那班公交車離他越來越遠。

"不----"Harry害怕的掙紮。"不--讓我走！"

"Harry，是我，Draco。"

"Draco？"

"是的，是我。"Draco苦笑。"我以爲我又要在一次失去你了。"

"嘿，那我的錢怎麽辦？"

Draco將他的錢包丟過去，"該死的讓我們兩人獨處！"

"Draco。"Harry擁抱他的丈夫。"我想你。"

Draco親吻了Harry，但不是那種Harry給Larry的親吻，當他們的兒子想念他時。"你還好嗎？我好害怕我再也沒法再見到你。"

"一切都沒事了。"Harry微笑。他感動得看著Draco當Draco抱著他的時候。

"他沒碰你，對吧？"Draco擔心的詢問當他看到Harry身上殘破不堪的長袍。

"沒有，Draco，我只屬于你。"（甯：I'am yours only，恩，眠，你最想看到的。）

Draco擔心的看著Harry長袍上的血迹，顯然的Harry並沒有注意到它。

"你怎麽找到我的？"Harry虛弱的問。他不在乎Draco要將他帶去哪，只要他和他在一起。（甯："他"和"他"在一起，我喜歡阿）

"父親利用他在美國魔法部門的關系和他的兄弟取得了聯系。"

"美國？"

"是的，你被非法的跨國幻影移行。"Draco收緊了他環抱Harry的手。"你知道當我趕到你被監禁的房間卻發現你已經離開時我有多麽擔心嗎？"

"所以，我聽到的是你和父親。"Harry打了個哈欠，他又餓又累，而且，跟Draco在一起讓他放松的快要睡著。

Draco走回了他舅舅的住所。他與他的父親剛到達時，Draco可以的的確確地看見他舅舅和舅母臉上散發的溫暖，雖然他的堂弟看到他就像看到鬼一樣。

顯然得他的舅舅和舅母剛從他們的假期回來，完全不知道他們的兒女幹了什麽好事。他們完全被Harry的處境給嚇到。

Draco真的不想回到那間房子。他想盡可能快的帶Harry回去，但他需要先和他的父親碰頭。

當Draco懷裏抱著熟睡的Harry在一次的踏進房間時，整個客廳安靜無聲。

"你找到了他。"

雖然Lucius一臉平靜的用一種控制得宜的聲音說著這句話，但Draco能從他父親的眼中看見心安。

"是的，父親，我需要盡快帶他上醫院。"

"噢，天啊。"Maria，Jules的妻子，對她孩子所作的事情沮喪的搖搖頭。"你都作了什麽，Dave。"

"我…我愛他，母親。"Dave怯懦的說，在Draco的怒視下抖縮。

"你沒有那個權利。"Draco陰沈的低吼。"我信任你將家人交給你，而你又對我們做了什麽？"

"我無法理解你爲什麽這麽喜歡他。"Kelly開口。

Lucius知道他的侄女愛著他的兒子，並作了蠢事表達了她的愛意，但現在他知道她是個僅僅擁有外表而無大腦的女人。他對他兄弟的孩子長成這樣的人而感到小小的失望。

"如果Harry發生了任何事，"Draco冷哼，"我絕對會讓你們兩個接受攝魂怪之吻。"

Dave和Kelly臉色發白。

"讓我爲他做檢查吧。"Maria突然站了起來。

當Draco看起來似乎不像放開Harry時，Jules開口了。"Maria是一個經驗豐富的醫生，她甚至可能可以被稱爲全美最好的。"

Draco冷冷的打量了她，然後讓她進入了臥房，裏面有列幹淨的床。他不情不願的將Harry放下，但他仍沒放開Harry的手。

就在他的妻子細心的爲Harry作檢查的時候，Jules和他的兄弟進行了場談話。"我一定會讓我的孩子們接受他們應得的懲罰的。"

"最好如此。"Lucius簡短的回答。

"你知道嗎，你可以不再照顧我了，哥哥。"Jules微笑。"我知道你說服了Draco給Dave工作，你甚至會做得更多如果不是我那白癡的兒子毀了這些。但我現在過得很好，對我所選擇的事我從來沒有後悔，所以你不需要在對我感到有責任了。我已經是一個男人了，不再是那個老是跟在你身旁轉的男孩。"

"我知道你不是個男孩了。"Lucius輕笑。"Well，照顧好你的家人，我會試著阻止Draco當他足夠清醒到想宰了你兒子的時候。"

"謝了。"

Dave和Kelly在他們的父親和舅舅談話時不敢吭聲。他們知道事情從現在起還會過得更糟，在Draco離開之前他們都不能放松。

在他們小的時候他們便見識到了Draco的殘酷。他們被邀請參加Draco的生日，並不小心的弄壞了他的新飛天掃帚。作爲懲罰，他們被鎖在一間隔黑暗的房間裏，只有蜘蛛和蟑螂與他們做伴，直到兩個小時後他們的父母准備回家尋找他們。（甯：那還學不乖，靠！）

"怎麽樣？"Draco擔心地詢問。

"我很抱歉，Draco，我的孩子對Harry做了糟糕的事情，Harry流産了。"

"什麽？！"Draco不敢相信自己的耳朵，但內心深處他清楚地了解，自從他看到長袍上的血迹之後。他知道那不是因爲強暴而來，因爲Dave跟Kelly說他們把他當作囚犯一般的監禁。

"營養不良和壓力是導致這發生的原因。"

Draco輕輕的撫摸著Harry的臉頰。他們想要這個孩子，但在他們知道他存在之前，就已經失去了他。他看著Harry安詳的面孔。"你能准備前往St. Mungo的幻影移行嗎？我希望他得到最好的照顧。"

"沒問題，Draco…我….我很抱歉。"

Draco看起來甚至沒聽見她的話。他眼裏只剩下Harry。Harry微弱的呼吸聲是他聽過最美妙的天籟。對他來說，最重要的事情就是，Harry還活著。

Larry爬了起來，受夠了等待他的媽咪回家，所以他決定自己去找他的媽咪。如果Larry uncle Sirius仍不舒服，他會跟他的媽咪一起留在那，並幫助他照顧uncle Sirius。

Larry迅速的穿上他的長袍和鬥篷。他不希望他的媽咪因爲自己沒有好好穿衣服而生氣。

他快速的走向門口，Cookie正跟在他的後面。當Cookie咆叫時，Larry數落它。"安靜，如果你發出聲音，奶奶會知道的。"

Larry成功的到達了大門。沒有人注意到他，因爲他一般來說還會再睡兩個小時。

當他踏出了大門，Larry有點害怕。他以前從沒離開過房子，而且也沒有落單過。"媽咪。"Larry下定決心。他總會有辦法找到他的媽咪。（He would find his mummy one way or another？）

當有人抓住他的時候他甚至還沒前進到10米。Larry有些害怕，因爲他不知道是誰抓住了他，他看不到那男子的臉。雖然Cookie大聲的狂吠，Larry不太確定有人會現身解救他。

"媽咪…"Larry掙紮。"爹地…"（甯：這是所謂一波未平一波又起？）


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry含糊的听见有人在说话，但是他不怎么熟悉她的声音，但他实在是太累了根本不想关心那到底是谁。他可以感觉到Draco在他身边，那样他就可以不去管其他的事了，他希望Larry也能在他身边。

"是流产，先生。我恐怕他的身体现在非常虚弱，他不能在承受更多的压力了。"

'流产？'Harry想，'多可悲，如果我失去了我的孩子我将无法承受。'

那些声音还在交谈着，现在Harry只能辩识几个单词了，他的脑袋快杀了他。

"我希望Harry得到最好的照顾。我不在乎这会花多少钱。"

'Draco？！'听到他丈夫的声音让Harry感觉安心，他不知道自己有多么的想他，尤其是在他发现了自己对丈夫的新感觉后。

"这源于你的陪伴，Malfoy先生，我确定那才是最好的。"医生紧张的玩着他的手指。"但是我很抱歉，我们保不住孩子。"

'Draco？'Harry现在很困惑，"他们在说的是谁的孩子？'

Harry的安心逐渐变的有点寒冷，他觉得空虚，然后他意识到他的身体有点颤抖，知道他的意识带他进入了不怎么舒服的黑暗中，他不再能思考。

Draco只是面无表情的看着，他已经知道了事实但当被证实依然感觉到痛苦。"只要尽你可能的治好他，还有，我不希望他发现失去孩子的事。"

"是的，先生。"

"别挣扎，小鬼。"Severus不怎么高兴的举起孩子。

当听见熟悉的声音，Larry转过身。当他看到是谁抱着他时兴奋的尖叫起来。

"Uncle Severus。"他实在太放心了，所以他兴奋的抱着Severus的脖子，但是他的手只能到达他的肩膀。

"你一个人在这干什么，Larry？"Severus皱起眉，更加舒服的将男孩抱在肩膀。"你不应该一个人离开房子。"

"我不是一个人，我和Cookie在一起。"Larry微笑。"而现在我和你一起。"Larry紧紧的抱着强壮的脖子。

"你Daddy和Mummy在哪？"

"Mummy不在家。"Larry嘟嘴，"Daddy去工作了。"

现在，眉头几乎布满了Severus的脸。他转头去看那个发出噪音的有着奇怪名字的一团肉。"安静。"Severus咆哮，但狗叫的更大声了。在狗的叫声作为背景下他实在难以和一个孩子说话。毕竟他也是有极限的。

"Cookie。"Larry孩子气的声音训斥着他的朋友。

Cookie最后叫一声然后安静的坐下。

"你必须叫他的名字。"Larry解释。

"真的。"Severus不感兴趣说。"你和你的……Cookie在干什么？"就他所知，Harry从为将Larry一个人留下，即使当他不在和Draco说话的期间，他非常爱Larry，因此不可能对他不好或者是让他的儿子感到难过。

"uncle Sirius不怎么好所以妈咪不得不照顾他。"Larry平静的回答。他太专于他孩子气的愤怒而没有看到Severus的担心。"妈咪应该带我一起去的。我也很想uncle Sirius。"Larry抬起了脑袋。"uncle Severus，你可以带我去uncle Sirius的家吗？我想妈咪。"

Severus觉得有什么紧紧的我住了他的心脏。他不确定这是因为Harry去看Sirius，而他却不知道Sirius住哪，或是因为Sirius现在不好。也可能是因为他对这个小男孩感到有点怜悯，因为他知道这个孩子非常想念他的母亲，而他却连带他去Sirius家的小小要求也做不到，或者是因为他快要疯了。

"我不知道Sirius住哪。"Severus轻轻的回答。

"但是…但是你是他朋友。"Larry怀疑的说，他小小的身体轻轻颤抖起来。"你是他的朋友。"

"你怎么知道的？"这有点可笑，他竟然觉得自己背叛了这个小男孩，而当他和Sirius在一起时，几乎不在意那些不忠的行为。他是个无情的男人。

"你带uncle Sirius来我们家。"Larry现在要哭了。"我想妈咪…"

"也许我们可以回去然后等你妈咪回来。"

"不…不不不不不"Larry挣扎。"找到妈咪，不要….."

而Cookie感觉到他小主人的悲痛，再次叫了起来。

"好吧，安静。我带你去找你爹地。"

"不。"Larry嘟嘴。

"不要？"Severus挑眉。

Larry固执的摇着脑袋。

"那么你想去哪。除了Sirius的家，因为我不知道在哪。"Severus被打败的说。

"你家。"Larry在努力思考后回答。

"我家？"Severus皱了皱眉。他确定他家的环境可不怎么充满童趣。'但这要比站在这里争论要好'Severus想。

"Yeah。"Larry点头。"Cookie也想去，对吗？"

也许在拷问咒下他或许会承认他想念Sirius，他不怎么欢迎带一只后回家的念头，但是又一轮不合理的争论更加的让人头疼，所以Severus很快蹲了下来将小狗捡起来带回家。

"他怎么样？"Lucius关心的问。

"他失去了孩子。"Draco阴沉的回答。他的眼神保证了他堂兄的痛苦。

Lucius自己因为他愤怒和悲伤而不能去平息儿子，防止他去杀了自己兄弟的儿子，因为他可能会亲自杀了他们。

"医生怎么说？"

"什么也没说。"Draco悲惨的回答。这是一个共识，当巫师流产后，他们的身体和魔力在巨大的打击下，他们将失去怀孕的能力。"我希望Harry在这里待一天，得到他所需要的治疗。"

"联系你母亲。"Lucius平静的说。"我们应该让他知道我们找到Harry了。"

Draco走去公用floo，然后联系了母亲。

"你找到他了？"Narcissa愉快的微笑。"哦，我要去告诉Larry，他会很高兴的。"

"还有件事，母亲。"Draco不情愿的解释了关于Harry流产的事。

愉快的微笑在下一秒变成了忧伤。Narcissa平静的点点头，他儿子告诉她，在St. Mungo待一晚后，他明天会带Harry回家。

当他们到达Severus的家时，Larry已经平静了，虽然小狗有点崩溃的发疯起来。

"Cookie。"Larry训斥他的小狗。"安静，你会吓到uncle Severus的。"

Severus瞪着讨厌的孩子，但决定不去管他，然后他放下了小狗和他的主人。

"Wow。"Larry看着周围说。当他再次望想年长的巫师时，脸上充满了愧疚。"你应该来和我们一起住的，uncle Severus。"眠：我可以理解为教授家很破吗？

从一个小孩身上得到怜悯应该会让他感到愤怒，但是相反他接受了从少年那得到的安慰。

Severus拿出了他的魔杖开始清理他的房间，Larry高兴的担任起了他的上司，告诉他接着哪里需要打扫，哪里必须从新打扫，因为他对结果并不满意。

在一切完成后，Severus看到干净的客厅感到很满意。虽然这没有Draco家华丽，但也决不朴素。

Severus皱起眉头，他没有任何打算和一个小孩和狗干什么。他走去壁炉然后联系Draco的家，但是有人一直在使用floo所以他不能从Draco的家里联系到任何人。

Severus无视Larry的抱怨，然后联系了Draco的办公室，却发现那里空着。他的耐心全没了，他试图联系Lucius，当他意识到他无法联系到Larry的任何一个亲戚，Severus崩溃了。

"没有人在家。"Larry被抛弃的说。

"我会联系Narcissa。"Severus挫败的说。

"不…"Larry皱眉。

"为什么不？"

"除非妈咪回家，否则我不想回答。"Larry嘟嘴。"我和你在一起，uncle Severus。我不想一个人。"Larry倔强的说完。

"你不是一个人。"Severus冷笑的看着小狗。

"为什么你不带我看看？"Larry微笑。"你从没带我来这过。"

Severus只是耸了耸肩。"你以前也没想过不想回家。"他不感兴趣的说，小孩真的不能引起他的兴趣。"来吧，我带你转转。"

Larry兴奋的跟着年长的巫师，他以前只在爷爷家待过。Severus带他看了所有的房间，除了放有Sirius物品的那间，但是Larry并没抱怨。他并没有对房间有多大兴趣，但是他却被Severus的工作室迷住了，他问了许多问题，而Severus再三告诉他别碰任何东西，直到他大一点后。

Larry嘟了一会嘴，但没有碰任何东西。Cookie，不喜欢房间的味道，决定待在门口，这让Severus感到放心了点。

"uncle Severus？"

"什么？"Severus准着等待下一轮的提问。

"我饿了。"

"我不做饭。"Severus耸肩。过去的几个星期，他是在强烈的酒精和外买中度过的。

"但是我饿了。"Larry固执的说。

Severus看着男孩。从他的观点来看，Larry比他想象的还要小。"我们可以叫餐，或者…"

"或者？"Larry抬起脑袋。

他们现在到门口了，Severus快速的将小狗抓起。"我们可以煮了你的Cookie，他看上去很好吃。"

"不要！"Larry生气和吃惊的声音足够使小狗机械的开始喊起来。"不要吃我的Cookie。"他试图抓到他的小狗，但是男人对他来说太高了，他甚至不能够到他的腰。

Severus愉快的大笑起来，这似乎已经很久了，自从他有一个足够的理由大笑以来，即使当Sirius和Remus还在他身边时。"但是你很饿不是吗，Larry？"

"不再了。"Larry发出轻微的打嗝声，"把Cookie还给我。"

小心不被傲慢的小狗咬到，Severus把小东西放下，然后抱住男孩。"我很抱歉，我只是开玩笑。别哭。"

"uncle Severus坏。"Larry轻轻打了下男人然后用另一只手抱住他的朋友。眠：天啊！好可爱的小孩！好幼齿啊！我牙都软了。

"嘿，别哭了，我带你出去，然后吃你想吃的东西。"Severus很善于贿赂。

"Cookie也去吗？"Larry现在停止了哭泣。

"当然。"Severus坏心眼的朝男孩微笑，他确实知道如何做交易。

Narcissa看着钟皱起眉，Larry现在应该已经起床了。在Harry被绑架的过去三天里，她命令Ms. Pinxter让Larry睡的足够充分才在他穿好衣服后带来见她。

她的眉头在看到一脸苍白的女教师后更加的深了。她耐心的等年轻的巫师恢复气息后告诉她情况。

"Larry主人，我找不到他。"Melanie说，眼中有泪水。

"你说找不到他是什么意思？"Narcissa生气的说。

"他不在他的房间或是玩具房。"

"你有检查Draco的房间和他的书房吗？"Narcissa担心的问。

Melanie激动的摇着他的脑袋。"Larry主人不可能摸的到门把。"

Narcissa留下年轻的巫师自己去找人了。当她不能够找到她的孙子后，她呼叫了Draco的雇员，包括他的保镖。

Naricssa非常的生气，当没有一个人能够告诉她她孙子的下落。

傲罗看起来很羞愧，仅仅在一周内，他们已经丢了他们的宝贵的受顾人。"警报没有想，因为没有其他人，除了Malfoy血统的人试图进入。"

Narcissa气的冒烟了。"去找他！"她朝着傲罗们喊。

Narcissa慢慢的走到壁炉边，告诉他儿子发生了什么。她感觉自己对他儿子来说是一个失败的人，她试图停止颤抖以能够连贯的说话。

"你确定你要吃掉所有这些？"Severus看着那些碎肉夹饼，土豆片，蛋糕，果汁和冰激凌。

"我饿了，uncle Severus。"Larry耐心的笑着。

Severus喝着他的果汁，然后吃着他的三明治，当男孩把他一般的事物分给他的小狗是他没有说什么。

"只要别喂他果汁和冰激凌。"Severus无法克制自己。他不希望那吵闹的东西变的蔫呼呼的还发臭。

"但是Cookie会渴的。"Larry倔强的说。

"好吧，我们给他喝牛奶，但别让他吃你盘子里的东西。"Severus厌恶的摇了摇头。"等着让你妈咪看到这些会说什么吧。"

说到他的妈咪，Larry的心情再次低落了。他吃的很慢，把一般的肉饼和几乎所有的土豆片都给了他的小狗。

Severus皱着眉。"你应该多吃点。这里，试试我的三明治，他尝起来不错。"

Larry吃了一口，他慢慢吃完了他的蛋糕和果汁，在他准备吃冰激凌的时候，都已经化，所以他慢慢的把它喝掉。

在他们准备离开时，Severus批评的看着小男孩。"你看上去一团糟。我们应该带你回家然后换衣服。"

"但是我什么都没带。"Larry嘟嘴，"我不想回家。"

"我知道。"Severus酸酸的说。"我说的是回我家。"

"你有给我换的衣服吗？"Larry问。

Severus想了一会。"让我们去给你买点衣服吧。"

眠：我可以理解为，教授你在学习怎么当父亲吗？真是够抽的…

Draco在联系了他的母亲后一直没有离开Harry的身边。他的父亲离开了一会，他从他母亲那得到呼叫，但是他让他父亲去处理，他不想离开Harry。

Draco轻轻的抚摸着Harry的手，他微笑着看着Harry的眼睛睁开。"Harry，亲爱的。"

Harry微笑，他的眼睛像玻璃一样，好象他依然处在梦境里。他很高兴看到他的丈夫。他看了下周围确定他在哪，然后对话开始了。

"你觉得怎么样？"

"我想回家，Draco。"Harry的微笑颤抖起来。"我想念Larry。"

Draco微笑。"Larry也想你。已经三天了。但是我需要你在这里待一晚，Harry，我需要你休息。你是那么虚弱，如果让Larry看到你这样，他会难过担心的。"

"但是，Draco…"

Draco轻轻的吻了Harry的嘴唇。"明天早上，我保证我们明早就回家。"他取来一碗热的肉汤。"试着吃点什么，好吗？如果你的肚子饱一点会感觉好些的。"

"你会和我在一起吗？"

"当然。"Draco微笑。"我不想再离开你了。"

在短暂的和他的妻子谈话后，Lucius回到了Harry的病房。他试图缓和他的表情，已经有足够多的麻烦留给Draco了，他会自己去找他的孙子。

"我很高兴你现在好些了，Harry。"

"谢谢，父亲。"Harry虚弱的说。"我想回家，但是Draco不同意。"

"我同意他的看法。"Lucius微笑。"你应该得到你能够得到的休息，一但你回家，Larry甚至不会让你小睡上一会。"

Harry轻笑起来。

"母亲说什么了？"Draco问。

"只是关于Harry的事。"Lucius平稳的回答。"好吧，现在Harry安全了，我想我应该去工作了。"

"好。"Draco点点头。他感激他父亲的支持。

给Larry买衣服被证明是件艰难的任务。这个小孩，就像Sirius一样，拒绝传那些不适合他的衣服，尺寸和颜色。

在他们终于花了三个小时后，他们终于给Larry买了两套袍子，一套睡衣。而这时距离晚饭时间只有两小时了，Severus决定买些只需要一个加温咒就可以吃的东西带回家。

幸运的是，Larry也非常的累了，虽然在买东西的路上一直是Severus抱着他，他同意洗澡吃饭然后睡觉。Severus也并没有发现给狗洗澡有什么麻烦的地方。

看着Larry在吃晚饭的时候已经打瞌睡的样子，Severus笑了起来，他发现这可爱极了。Severus感到惊讶他竟然会觉得小孩可爱，他一直无法和他们待一起，因为在他想法里，小孩是即吵闹又喜欢弄的脏兮兮的。

"牛奶在哪？"Larry问。

"什么牛奶？"

"妈咪说我需要每天喝牛奶。我今天没有喝一点牛奶。"Larry轻轻的抱怨，但是当Severus抱起他，给他换睡衣时，他没有抱怨。

"刷下你的牙齿。"Severus疲惫的说。他很幸运他记得买了套儿童的牙刷。

"我可以和你一起睡吗？"Larry问，他打了个大大的哈欠，然后用可怜的狗狗眼看向长者，他的宠物跟着叫了声。

"可以。但是狗要睡在客厅。"Severus明确。

"但是，uncle Severus，Cookie一直和我一起睡的。"Larry嘟嘴。

"今天不行。"Severus不打算制造更多的妥协。"来吧，我们会点起壁炉，你的狗会觉得很舒服的。"

Larry居丧的跟着他，但是当他看到他的小狗很高兴后，他允许Severus带他回床上。

眠：教授的爸爸预习课程的一天结束鸟。辛苦了教授，带孩子这事果然不适合你。

Draco很高兴看到Harry的脸上有了色彩。医生做了他们最好的工作，他们检查了Harry的身体，并且相信现在他的身体已经好多了，甚至是他的魔力也稳定了，如果继续下去，对Harry来说在未来有更多的孩子不是不可能的。

"你有吃晚饭吗？"Harry温柔的笑着。

"吃了，在你睡着的时候。"Draco回以一个微笑。

"现在是什么时候了？"Harry皱眉。"我想回家，我想Larry。"

Draco笑了起来。"现在才九点，为什么你不再睡会，我保证明天的第一件事就是带你回家。"

"但是我一直做的事就是睡觉。"Harry嘟嘴。

无法克制自己，Draco吻了那嘟起的嘴唇。"让治疗魔药在你身上去作用，亲爱的。你很快会好的。"

Harry只是笑了笑。他接受了Draco告诉他的事，但是没有问关于他偷听到的谈话，医生对失去孩子的事都没有提起，也许这只是一个梦。

'_我无法怀孕了_。'Harry告诉自己，他为自己的想法感到吃惊。Draco抚摸着他的手让他放松了自己，在能够明白什么前，Harry再次睡着了。

Draco一直凝视着Harry可爱的脸，他无法相信Harry怀孕了，他对失去他们的孩子感到无比悲伤，他甚至没有几乎知道他的存在，他不想相信Harry会永远失去怀孕的能力，Harry对他们的儿子是如此的好，如果能够拥有更多的孩子是多么的美好。

Draco擦去他落空的泪水，他告诉Hermione酿造一些能够帮助Harry恢复魔力的魔药，并且能够抚平他的伤痛，使他的心情振作起来，希望能够给他另一次能够有孩子的机会。

叹了口气，Draco站了起来伸了个懒腰，他要求在Harry的床边放了一张让他睡觉的床，他真的想带Harry回家，但是他害怕有什么可怕的事会发生在Harry身上。

第二天早上，在带Harry回家前，Draco要求医生做更详细的检查。Harry太高兴自己能够看到他的儿子，所以并没有抱怨那些他认为多余的检查。

Harry很愉快，他一直笑着，这使得Draco也笑了起来。他讨厌看到Harry伤心低落。

"准备好回家了？"Draco拥抱他的配偶，轻轻将他从床上抱起。

"是的，我等不及见Larry了。"

Draco笑了。"别担心，你会在10分中里见他的。"

但是当他们回到家，Ms. Pinxter用紧张的微笑问候了他们，她客气的祝贺Harry安全回家了

"你还好吗？"Harry关心的问。"你看起来很苍白。"

"是的，先生。"Melanie抱歉的微笑。

"也许她是太累了。"Draco说。"Larry还听话吗？"

"你可以带他到我的房间吗，我非常想他。"Harry笑笑。

Melanie几乎要哭了，她让他的主人失望了，但是Narcissa的出现阻止了她说的更多。

"母亲。"Harry微笑。"我很抱歉让你担心了。"

"没什么亲爱的。"Narcissa的微笑更有说服力。"把他放到床上，Draco。"

当Harry坐定后，Narcissa告诉了他们发生了什么。但是她却没有准备好面对Harry疯狂的反应。

"这都是你的错。"Harry拍打Draco，因为自己的痛苦和悲伤而盲目的没有发现Draco震惊的表情。"都是你的错。"Harry胡乱打着Draco。"我告诉你我很好了，我只是想回家，我想看到我的孩子。"

当Draco没有试图保护自己时，Harry似乎用尽了自己的力气。

"这不是Draco的错，Harry。"Narcissa试图平息Harry。"Draco不知道Larry失踪了。就算你昨天回来，Larry也已经不见了。"Narcissa抱紧不动的男孩。"我很抱歉，我让你失望了。"

"我的孩子…我的孩子，Draco，我的孩子。"Harry让自己被拥抱。"我想要我的孩子，我的孩子。"

"我知道，Harry，它也是我的孩子。"Draco知道这不仅仅是关于Larry，不知为何，Harry已经发现了流产的事情。

Harry看着Draco被打红的脸。他轻轻的抚摸他。"我很抱歉，Draco，我很抱歉我失去了我们的孩子。"

Draco亲吻他的脸。他没有放开他，即使当他转想他的母亲要求更多的解释时。

"我让Ms. Pinxter去叫醒Larry，但是她找不到他。他和他的小狗离开了，而警告并没有响，因为是有着Malfoy血统的人离开了房间，并且没有人闯进来。"

Draco诅咒着他自己。

"我想告诉你，"Narcissa悲惨的看着他儿子。"但是你父亲认为让你的注意力都在Harry身上会好点，而他担任起了寻找Larry的责任。

眠：这里的L爸爸好好啊话说这个作者笔下的L爸爸都很不错啊要是CMMP里的N妈妈和这里的一样多好

Draco因为他父亲是寻找儿子中的一个而安心，他知道他的父亲会做任何是以确保他的儿子回来。

"你听见了吗，Harry？"Draco轻轻的抚摸他的脸。"父亲已经去找Larry了，他会把Larry带回来的。"

Harry让自己被拥抱着。"如果他不能呢？Draco？Larry是我们唯一的儿子了，你知道我无法给你更多的孩子了，在那发生之后。"

"Sshhh，有人试图找到我们的儿子，如果他们想要用钱换回我们的孩子，我会给他们足够多的钱。"

Harry笑了笑。

"你觉得如果我让你和母亲在一起，你还行吗？"Draco问。"我需要去找父亲，并且知道搜索进行的怎么样了。"

Harry点了点头。Draco刚站起来，他们就听见有人跑向他们的房间。

Severus在那些狗叫声里醒来，他诅咒着，将枕头拉到他的脑袋上，希望阻隔那些声音，但是小小的手摇着他，知道他睁开眼睛才停下。

"什么？"Severus抱怨。自从他不再需要教课，他享受睡的很晚。

"醒来，uncle Severus。Cookie想要出去走走。"Larry打着哈欠。

这就是为什么Severus讨厌小孩和宠物，因为他们要求多，又吵又不爱干净。但是Severus起来了并带狗出去了，在他觉得他不可能回去睡觉后，Severus带Larry去梳洗并且穿衣服。

"我们现在去哪？"Severus问小男孩。他不认为他可以重复前一天的事，他已经老了折腾不起了。

"我想妈咪。"Larry开始哭起来。"我想妈咪。"

"来吧，我们回家。我相信你妈咪现在已经在家了，即使他不在，你爹地也会在家，我们可以强迫他带你妈咪回家。"Severus试着微笑，希望Larry能够停止哭泣。

"好吧。"Larry点点头。他叫了自己的朋友，他们准备回家了。

Severus立刻把小孩和小狗抱了起来，在他们能够改变主意前，三分钟后，Severus站在了Draco家的大门口。

Severus放下他后，Larry推开了大门，和他的朋友一起跑向门，Severus慢慢跟上。

"Larry主人！"当看到他的小主人回来了，Melanie几乎不能相信她的眼睛。

"爹地在家吗，Ms. Pinxter？"

"是的，你父亲和你母亲都在。他们在他们的房间里。"

"真的？"Larry愉快的尖叫，冲向他父母的房间。他的小狗像个疯子一样跟在他背后叫着。

"妈咪，妈咪……"Larry喊着，担心他的妈咪会因为他不在家而再次离开。"妈咪…"当他刚到门口，门就开了，他的爹地出现了。

"爹地。"Larry气喘吁吁的微笑。

Draco太震惊与看到他的儿子，他立刻将他抱了起来然后交给Harry。Cookie也跟着他的主人跑了近来，但是他客气的做在床边。

"妈咪。"Larry哭着。"妈咪，我好想你，你为什么要离开。你应该带我一起走的，妈咪。"

"Larry。"Harry的眼里也有泪水，他亲吻他儿子的脸，一次又一次，想要确定他的儿子真的和他在一起。"你去哪了？你知道当我发现你不在家时有多担心吗？"

"我很抱歉，妈咪。"Larry哽咽着，"我很抱歉。"

"你去哪了？"当他们平静了点后，Harry问。他的手检查着他的儿子，看着有没有受伤的地方。

"我去找你了，但是我找不到你。"Larry嘟嘴。

"他太瘦了。"Harry看向他的丈夫和他的亲人。

"你不在的时候他拒绝吃饭。"Narcissa笑着说，她的眼中也有泪水。"Larry，你去哪里了？你知道当我们找不到你时多难过多惊慌吗？"

"我很抱歉，祖母。"Larry露齿一笑，他满足的坐在他妈咪的腿上。"我和uncle Severus在一起。"

"什么？"Draco终于找回了他的声音。

"昨天我在你们家门口发现了他。"Severus说着，平静的走进屋子。"当我试图带他回来时，他有点歇斯底里。"

"妈咪不在，所以我不想回家。"Larry固执的说。

"你至少可以通知我们。"Narcissa皱眉。

"当然，你觉得我应该什么时候通知你们？"Severus并没有心情闲聊。"在我不是忙着招待他的时候，或者在我不是因为筋疲力尽而虚脱的时候？你儿子是个怪物！"

整个房间因为Severus的咆哮而安静，每个人都很惊讶，Harry第一个打破了安静。他轻笑起来，然后亲吻他儿子的额头。

"我不是怪物。"Larry嘟嘴。"真的，妈咪，我表现的很好，我们只是一起吃饭，然后uncle Severus带我买袍子，但是uncle Severus很坏。"

"Hmm？"Harry心不在焉摸着儿子的脑袋。"我想他给你买袍子这应该很好。"

"他说他想吃Cookie，因为它听起来很美味。"Larry不高兴的说。

Harry笑了起来。"那很有趣。"

Severus保持着他的嘴闭上，但是他感觉到他的脸很烫。

"我最喜欢uncle Sirius。"Larry宣布。

房间再次安静下来。Draco咳嗽了下转向Severus，给了他一个微笑。"我知道现在还是早上，不过我想我可以喝点酒。"

"是的，我也是。"Severus点头。

"Draco，通知你父亲让他知道Larry回家了。"Narcissa告诉他儿子，然后他把注意力放回了床上的两个人。"那么，你们要吃早饭吗？想吃什么？"

"uncle Severus不会做饭。"Larry。"我饿死了。"

Narcissa点点头，放心于他的孙子恢复了正常，快乐的孩子，她转向Harry，"你想要点什么，Harry？我给你弄点吃的。"

"温牛奶就好。"Harry笑了笑。

当他们到Draco的书房，Severus知道他立刻倒进了舒服的椅子里，他闭上眼睛，不怎么关心他的周围.他可以听见Draco联系了他父亲，让他知道Larry已经回来了,需要感谢Severus。Severus为此而冷笑。

Draco倒了两杯烈酒，他也已经因为感情上的波动而疲劳。他很同情他的导师，如果这个年长的男人真的爱Sirius，为会因为使事情变的艰难而感到愧疚。

"发生了什么？"Severus喝了一口后问。

"看起来我的堂兄有一个必死的决心，所以绑架了Harry。"

"哦。"

"谢谢你救了我儿子。"Draco真诚的笑了笑。

Severus耸了耸肩。喝完了他的酒，然后站了起来。"我回家了，我需要至少好好再睡上一天。"

Draco窃笑。"你老了，Severus。你确定不想在这吃午饭？"

Severus甚至不去浪费力气瞪一眼他的前学生，他嘀咕着他明天回来。他朝着Lucius点了点头然后用门钥匙回去了。

"那是Severus？"Lucius给自己倒了杯酒。

"是的，显然，在Larry打算离开家的时候，Severus抓到了他，然后在Larry的坚持下带他回家了。"

"他看起来很疲惫。"Lucius窃笑。

他们平静的喝着，知道Sirius的头出现在壁炉里。他看起来很担心，这让两个男人都为忘记告诉他Harry的安全而愧疚。

"好的，我回在两小时里到。"Sirius立刻决定。

Draco耸了耸肩。他回到了房间，发现Harry和Larry平静的睡着。当他的母亲关心的看着他时，他挑眉。

"他没有谈关于他失去孩子的事，我也很难过，Draco，但是如果他说出他的感受对他的帮助会更好。"

"给他点时间，母亲。"

"你也是，睡吧。"

Draco点了点头。"在我洗澡后，哦，Sirius要来了。他会和我们一起吃午饭。"

"我会准备的。"

Larry醒来的时候有人正在和他的父母说话。他揉了揉眼睛坐了起来。

"哦，我们的Larry醒了，多可爱。"Sirius低语的逗着。

"uncle Sirius。"Larry嘟嘴。但是他还是拥抱了Sirius。"你应该也让妈咪带上我的，我也想你你知道。"

Sirius笑着亲吻他的额头。"哦，我很抱歉，我也想你。看我给你带来了什么？"

Larry看着在他的小狗边堆在地上的礼物。

"这是给我的？"

"当然，我希望你现在能原谅我。"

"当然，uncle Sirius。"Larry大笑。他亲吻了男人，然后从他腿上下来。他拍拍小狗的脑袋，然后全神贯注的开始拆礼物。

"你不应该那样做，Sirius。"Harry微笑。"你在宠坏他。"

"你在说什么？我？宠坏Larry？"Sirius微笑。"你知道你不在家的时候他多伤心吗？这只是些小东西，为了让他开心起来。"

Draco虽然同意Sirius，但是他聪明的没有反驳他的爱人。他只是微笑着感激Harry的教父，然后邀请他一起吃午饭，并且Sirius接受了。

"但是我必须在四点前回去。"Sirius叹气。"要横穿一个国家实在很困难，幸运的是Billy有不错的关系，他给我得到了许可，不过还是有时间限制。"

"你喜欢住在那吗？"Harry轻轻的问。

"当然，那很美，而且我们住的地方靠近海滩，我觉得那很平静。"

"午饭时间到了。"Narcissa宣布。

Harry点了点头，叫上了他的儿子，他们手牵手来到了客厅。Draco默默的跟着他们，他的注意力保持在他的配偶身上，他注意到Harry只是吃了很少一点，大部分时间他都在喂他们的儿子。

Larry从另一方面非常的满足，他有他母亲全部的注意力，包括Sirius也在喂他。

午饭过后，在Draco的坚持下，Harry再次躺回了床上。Harry抱怨他已经得到了足够的休息，但是Draco没有妥协。所以Harry发现自己又在床上度过了两小时，期间Sirius陪着Larry玩耍。Draco哪都找不到人，午餐后Narcissa和Lucius回了家。有时Larry会给他看他从Sirius那得到了什么，有时Sirius会离开Larry和他说话。

"你还好吗，Harry？"Sirius轻轻的摸着Harry的好问。

"我想是的。"

"告诉我，Harry，你知道你可以告诉我一切。"

Harry看了眼他的儿子，确定他也在听。"当我被绑架的时候。"Harry低语。"我没有吃他们给我的食物。"

Sirius必须弯下脑袋才能听见Harry说了什么，这快要杀了他的背，但是他没有抱怨。

"我失去了我的孩子，Sirius。"Harry默默的哭着。

"哦，Harry。"Sirius在旁边跪了下来，拥抱他的教子。"我很难过。"

"我想要给Draco另一个孩子。"Harry低诉。"我想要有一个美好的记忆，如果我们可以一起有一个孩子，但是现在，我不确定我能不能有更多的孩子，这都是我的错，我让Draco失望了。"

Sirius轻轻的擦去的眼泪。"这不是你的错，Harry。你并没有要求被绑架。我确定Draco知道这点。"

"妈咪？"Larry闷闷不乐的站在Sirius的边上。"你还在因为我离开家而生气吗？"

Harry慢慢的站起来。"我没有生气，我只是很难过。如果我没有找到你该怎么办？我该去哪找你？我现在只有你了。"

Larry哭了起来。"我很抱歉，妈咪，我保证我不会再离开了，妈咪，不要哭。"

Harry伸手将他的儿子抱进怀里。"我很抱歉，我并没有对你生气，我只是难过。"

Sirius拥抱了Harry和他的儿子。"现在一切都好了，Harry，现在开始一切都会好的。别担心，好吗？"

Harry不想让他的儿子离开，显然Larry也对他的新玩具失去了兴趣，所以他躺在他母亲的身边，"永远不要再离开我，明白吗。"

"是的，妈咪。"Larry愉快的拥抱他的母亲。

"来吧，我们一起睡会。"Harry对着他的教父微笑。

"我也是？"Sirius抬起眉。

"为什么不？"Harry微笑。

"来吧，uncle Sirius，我们也给你留了地方。"Larry开心的说。

Sirius也回给他一个微笑，爬上了床。"哦，我的背。"Sirius满足的叹气。

Harry微笑。不管他有多么伤心失去了孩子，他很高兴Sirius现在很开心。他只希望Sirius能和他待的时间长点。

在离四点前一小时的时候，Draco回到了家，发现了三个霸占着他的床的人。他微笑着看着Harry脸上平静的脸。

"嗨。"Harry打了个哈欠。"你回来了。"

"恩，我给你带了点东西。"

"是什么？"Harry皱了皱眉。"我希望不是别的魔药。"

"我恐怕是的。"Draco挤了下鼻子。"你还记得Lucas Knight吗？"

"我应该记的吗？"Harry皱了下眉。

很满意Harry不记得那个现在已经成为他雇员的人，Draco解释了他雇了这个魔药天才。"他创造了这个魔药，用来帮助那些流产的巫师和女巫。"

当他看到Harry压抑的脸，Draco离开来到他的身边。"Shh，没事了，Harry，我们会有另一个孩子。"

"你知道我们不能Draco。"Harry低语。"我_不能_。"

"好吧，十分之三的巫师喝了这个魔药，最少都有了另一个孩子。"Draco笑了笑。"你想试试吗？"

Harry含泪的微笑。"你去拿这个魔药了？"

Draco只是笑了下。他没有解释他去了魔法部控告他的堂兄，虽然他很乐意杀了他们，但是他同样会享受他的堂兄妹们因为他们的罪行而被送进监狱。他能够明白他父亲希望帮助他双胞胎兄弟的感觉，但是他不会原谅他的堂兄妹。永远不。

"你每天两次喝下这个，在你晚上睡前和早上醒来以后。"Draco解释。他将魔药放在床头柜上，然后亲吻Harry。"你会好的，我保证。"

Harry想要抗议，但是敲门声打断了他。Draco告诉那个人进来。

Melanie慢慢的走进房间，她将盘子放到小桌子上，整个时间都回避着Harry的眼睛。

"谢谢。"Harry轻柔的说。

Melanie看着他的主人，想要哭了。"我很抱歉，我应该看好Larry主人的不应该让他离开房子的。我很抱歉，我…我明白如果你想要我离开。"

Harry摇了摇头。"别担心。如果我没有被绑架，Larry不会想着要离开的。"

"Ms. Pinxter。"Draco用冷漠的口气说。"Larry正在长大，这会越来越难去…教导他和照看他，我希望你能在这帮助我们。当然除非你准备结婚或者为其他的家庭服务，我们不会强迫你。"

"不，先生，我爱Larry主人。"Melanie慌忙的说。"我…我会努力工作的。"

"好吧，那么我希望你留下。"Draco客气的说着，然后让她离开。

"你那样做很不错。"Sirius微笑。

"好吧，我不可能只是对她发火。"Draco嘲弄道。

"当然，现在几点了？"Sirius慢慢的爬起来，整理他的衣服。

"三点半。"Draco回答。"为什么你不喝了茶再走？"

"你不能和我们一起住吗？"Harry悲伤的看着他的教父。

Sirius笑了笑，不知道怎么说。他当然想和Harry一起住，特别是在他经历了这后，但是有什么东西让他惊恐的无法在多待一小时。有些什么东西可笑的让他难以忍受的想哭。

"我很抱歉，Harry，我猜我还没准备好。"Sirius脸红了，他笑的有点害羞。"我甚至不确定我应该准备好面对什么。"

Harry看着他的教父，完全的忘了当初是什么使得他的教父离开。

Harry摇了摇头，不确定的微笑。"好吧，也许当你决定回来了，你就会回来和我们一起住。"

"当然。"Sirius热心的点头。他会答应任何是为了能让Harry微笑。

Draco不舒服的咳嗽了下，这对他来说感情有点过了。"好吧，如果我们现在不开始下午茶，那么Sirius就要准备离开了。"

Sirius神了个懒腰，然后叫醒了Larry。"起来，Larry，我们要吃蛋糕了。"

几分钟后Larry才确实醒了过来，但是小男孩并不真的很喜欢吃蛋糕。他很满足与在他的母亲身边。

擦了擦嘴，Sirius走向他的教子，紧紧的拥抱了他。"我该走了。"

"如果你必须。"Harry晕眩的微笑。

Sirius咯咯笑了起来。"我猜下次见到你，应该是在Larry的生日上了。"

Harry想送Sirius去客厅看着他离开，但是Draco禁止他离开，而且Sirius也看起来不怎么高兴，所以Harry决定取笑他们，然后和依然睡着的Larry待在一起。

Harry和Larry一直待在床上，直到晚饭时间。即使吃了晚饭，他们又回到了他们之前待着的地方，在Sirius的礼物中间，Cookie懒懒的躺在他们中间，期间Draco去了他的书房完成一切工作。

Harry抬起头看着Draco进来。

"Larry可以和我们一起睡吗？"

"当然。"Draco欣然同意。他和他的父母谈过，他们也同意，Harry需要和Larry亲近，在他失去了孩子后，他需要确信他唯一的孩子是安全的，特别是在他也几乎失去的时候。

"耶。"Larry快乐的笑了起来。"Cookie也是吗？"

"不。"Draco开始后悔他买了那只狗。

"但是Cookie会很难过的。"Larry皱眉。"拜托，爹地。"

Draco叹气。"但是他要睡在地上。如果他敢把一条腿放到我的床上，他就去睡厨房。"Draco朝着狗咆哮，但是Cookie只是叫了声。

"你可以把Larry睡衣拿来吗？"Harry轻柔的问，小小的微笑在他的嘴边浮现。"Larry需要换衣服。还有刷牙。"

"也许我们可以带他去他的房间换？"Draco问。

"不。"Harry摇头。"这里就好。"

"好的，在这等我。"Draco明白了，Harry在家里并不感觉安全，特别是在晚上。唯一让他觉得安全的地方可能只有他们的卧室。

当Draco回来，Larry正在讲他的故事，关于他如何被Severus抓到，然后他们花了一天的时间去买袍子和睡衣。

"uncle Severus的品位很差。"Larry再次说。

虽然Harry对他儿子所做的感到惊吓，但是他依然为他骄傲。Draco可以从他的眼睛里看到这写。'_一定是他__Gryffindor__的血液。_'Draco想，确定他儿子如果进入了Hogwarts后会被分进Gryffindor学院。

哪天晚上Draco醒了一次又一次，每次都是因为Harry的噩梦。他会来到他配偶的身边叫醒他，而每次噩梦会变的更糟。

"Shh，Harry，没事了。"Draco轻轻的抚摸Harry的脸。"是我，Draco，我在这，睁开眼睛，亲爱的，你安全了。"

Harry哭着。"Larry在哪？"

"他在这。和我们一起睡。"

"真的？"

"是的。你想我给你弄点什么吗？"Draco衷爱的摸着Harry的脸。"你想再睡吗？"

Harry只是用空洞的眼睛看着Draco。"Larry明天可以不去上课吗？我想和他待一起。"

Draco亲吻他的额头。"我想他也需要，他很难过，当你不在的时候。"

Harry点点头。"我不想睡，Draco。每次闭上眼睛我都觉得很孤独。我想我再次失去你和Larry了。"

"不会了，Harry，我发誓你现在开始安全了。"Draco发誓不会让Harry和他儿子再经历这可怕的事情。

Harry信任的看着他丈夫。他轻轻的摸着Draco的脸颊，他不久前打伤的地方。"我很抱歉，我弄伤了你。"

"我没事。"Draco亲吻他的手。

"你能就那样抱着我吗？"

Draco紧紧的抱着他，他同样需要证明Harry也和他在一起，感觉他手臂中温暖的身体的真实性。他深呼吸，希望Harry甜美的味道能留在他的脑海和灵魂。

"Draco…"声音这次要响了一点。

"什么？"

"永远不要再离开我了，永远不要让我离开。"Harry哭着说。"让我感觉到安全的唯一的办法，是让我看到你和Larry。我需要你和Larry永远在我身边。我希望Sirius可以留下。"

Draco轻笑起来。"我不可能让你离开Harry。记得我为能拥有你做了什么吗？我太爱你了，我永远不会放你走的，永远。"

Harry笑了，他在Draco的手臂里感觉到了睡意，而这次不再有噩梦，知道他醒来。

当Larry知道他今天没有课时他简直是狂喜的，他可以一天和他的妈咪在一起，就连他的父亲也不用去工作。

Draco确定Harry喝了魔药，他floo告诉Hermione，让他每天送魔药过来，他知道让魔药发生效率需要时间，但是他也不希望他变的更糟。

Harry依然不想谈论关于Draco堂兄妹的事，关于他们做了什么，现在他们发生了什么，Draco对他们做了什么惩罚。Draco也不想提这些话题，他不希望这让Harry变的更糟。

Draco默默的研究着Harry的表情，直到Severus出现。

"uncle Severus。"Larry开心的说。"妈咪回家了。"

"我看见了。"Severus罕见的露出了他的微笑。"这是你的。"

"那是什么？"Harry好奇的问。

"当他决定回家的时候他忘了他的衣服。"Severus涩涩的说。

"谢谢，Severus。"Draco笑了笑。"你这次会留下吃午饭吗？"

"当然。"

午饭过后Larry给他看了Sirius的礼物。

"Sirius昨天在这？"Severus怀疑的问Draco。

Severus觉得很生气。他差点就有机会再见到Sirius了，但是他毁了这个机会。他回家睡觉了，并且叫了外买，喝了酒，他甚至不需要吃午饭，因为他喝醉了一觉睡到天亮，带着他宿嘴后的头痛醒来。

Severus对自己感到失望。他瞪着Draco。

"我不知道他会来。"金发男子飞快的回答。

没有在说什么，Severus离开了去了Hogwarts。他无视学生看着他的奇怪表情，直接来到了Remus的地方。在他猛的敲打了几下后门开了。

"你真的需要那么做吗？"Remus不怎么友好的问候他。他不怎么高兴看到他。

"我确实认为如果我诅咒这扇门会更好，他会有不错的反应。"Severus冷笑。

"你疯了。"Remus叹了口气。"你想要干什么？"

"你有酒吗？我想我需要它。"

Remus打开门让他进来。"发生了什么？"

Severus告诉了狼人发生了什么，从Harry被绑架和Larry的逃脱，到他再次差点见到Sirius。

"Harry还好吗？"Remus担心的问。

"当然，他会好的。Draco会保证他好起来。"Severus瞪着，他甚至没有发现他的重点。"我离他都那么近了，你能相信吗？"Severus悲伤的说。

Remus什么都没说，只是给了他一杯酒。

Severus缺乏幽默的笑着。"你知道我拒绝Draco的午餐邀请后我干了什么？我去睡觉然后喝酒。"

"你现在打算怎么做，Severus？"Remus阴沉的问。"你甚至不在像Sirius曾爱的那个人。"

"是你一直在说他爱我。"Severus咆哮。"你知道什么？他离开了我。是他不想要我了，他想我们两在一起，Gryffindor。"

Remus静静的看着他的前爱人。"那是因为他太爱你了。他认为你爱我，而这就是为什么他选择离开。"

Severus看着狼人。"你真的认为我们两个没机会了？也许我们可以决绝问题，我们可以快乐的在一起。"

Remus假笑。"说实话，Severus。你应该停止愚弄你自己。告诉我，当你灌醉你自己时想的是谁？你没有疯狂的爱上我，而我知道我不爱你，我们分享的只是肉体的需求。"

"Yeah。"Severus灰心的叹气。"也许你是对的。"

"你真可怜。"Remus冷笑。"打起精神，Severus。总有一天他会回来的，回到Harry在的地方。如果他看到你这样，他可能意识到他不爱你了。"

Severus只是冷笑回去。

"他把钱还你了不是吗？"Remus对自己微笑。"这证明他和你在一起不是因为钱。我会让他爱上我，我会是一个很好的男人，而他会爱我的，他总是关心我。"

Severus皱起眉头，他不怎么喜欢这些。"我不是来这听你自我满足的。"

"回去吧，Severus。"Remus悲伤的笑着。"我真的不应该开始这些。"

"我会找到他的，Remus。"Severus低沉的说。"下一次，我会让他和我在一起。他不能就那样离开我。"

"我知道你会。"

"嗨，我们可以考虑成为朋友。"Severus挑眉。

Remus皱眉。"你想要什么？"

"我不认为我可以离开，让我睡的安稳点好吗？"

Remus摇了摇头。"好吧，我们可以成为朋友，但是别想我停止从你那夺走Sirus。"

"你可以试试，我的朋友。"Severus 假笑。"无论是什么让Sirius爱上我的，我会再找回来，并且让他疯狂爱上我。"

眠：终于结束了，累死我了 觉得SS/RL/SB你们三干脆3P得了 作者明显开始虐教授了，可怜的教授都还不知道狗狗带着他的种在玩失忆…默哀…


End file.
